100 días con ella
by ABlaker
Summary: ¿Quién lo diría?, todo tiene una razón de ser, todo pasa por algo, todo sin excepción tiene un propósito en tu vida, fue hasta este momento en que pude comprender que mi vida no era una simple casualidad, nada fue casualidad, ella no fue una casualidad. He decidido cambiarle el nombre, el anterior estaba flojo.
1. 1 días

**Hola Soy ABlaker**

Todos deben odiarme y estan en todo su bendito derecho porque soy bien malditamente inconstante. Lo siento...

Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio de repente y la empece, ya tengo escritos cuatro capitulos mas y subire cada 10 dias, si se me pasa tantito tienen permitido bombardearme con insultos y malas palabras en "Private messaging"

Advertencias: Pues nada solo son dos chicas amandose y asi, lo normal. Si no lo ves normal entonces no se que rayos estas haciendo por aqui. La historia es 100% mia, los personajes todos son prestados, unos poquitines inventados. Toda la historia es contada por Jade.

Bueno, ya pueden leer, y porfitas... saben que si regreso es por sus reviews asi que entre mas dejen, mas pinche rapido se suben los capitulos. Bueno ya leean!

* * *

Capitulo uno

[Cuando te vi por primera vez]

**Todo desde el Pov Jade.**

Se dicen muchas cosas con respecto al amor, se dice también que cada quien habla de la feria según le fue en los caballitos, yo solo creo, que jamás podré comprenderlo. A veces simplemente me da la sensación de que es una simple necesidad física, esa necesidad de sentirnos amados y de evitar por completo la soledad, puede que sea cierto, puede también ser muy erróneo, leí una vez en un absurdo libro, en una de esas novelas empalagosas que sobran en el mundo, que el amor era esa fuerza inmensa que movía a la humanidad, ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible que el amor mueva a esta humanidad de mierda?, también la maldad lo hace y no es precisamente buena.

No se cómo pasaron las cosas o en qué momento empiezas a perder el hilo de tus emociones, en que momento empiezas a abandonarte a las sensaciones de tu cuerpo y empiezas a experimentar una plenitud inlograble. El amor es tan bipolar, tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan complejo, puede ser el máximo sentimiento de fortaleza jamás experimentado y así mismo el que siempre te dejara tan vulnerable, tan abatida, tan débil, tan desarmada. Ese sentimiento que te lo puede dar todo y cobrarte hasta dejarte sin nada.

Jamás imaginaron que diría algo como esto ¿cierto?, la miserable y rebelde Jade explicando cómo puede ser el amor, ¿Quién lo diría?, todo tiene una razón de ser, todo pasa por algo, todo sin excepción tiene un propósito en tu vida, fue hasta este momento en que pude comprender que mi vida no era una simple casualidad, nada fue casualidad, ella no fue una casualidad.

…

Empuje la puerta de aquel hospital con algo de molestia y un poco de desesperación. Hace unas horas atrás Robbie hablo para decirme que mientras él y Cat paseaban tiernamente por quien sabe que parque, Cat se había caído, y el suponía que se había roto el brazo, le lance un ensarte de insultos que el pobre ahora mismo no tendría suficiente autoestima. Había intentado escapar del trabajo, pero mi jefe no se encontraba y tenía que supervisar que montaran correctamente la escenografía para esta noche y por ente, hasta que no estuvo listo no pude salir.

-Mierda- Susurre para mí misma, al darme cuenta que no recordaba el número de la habitación donde habían puesto a Cat. Trate de hacer memoria mientras caminaba al ascensor, tenía un seis, podía jurar que era algo de seis, ¿106?, estuve parada un rato tratando de recordar y al sentirme impaciente camine a la recepción.

-¿Disculpe, en que habitación se encuentra Catherine Valentine?- Hable de prisa, ignorando por completo que la chica sostenía el móvil pegado al oído.

-No puedo atenderle ahora- Hablo cortándome tajantemente.

-¿En qué maldita habitación se encuentra? Es jodidamente importante- Hable alto, ignorando el fuego despectivo y molesto en sus ojos.

-No puedo atenderle ahora- Hablo mientras tapaba la bocina del móvil.

-¿Y para que se supone que está en una recepción?- La chica me ignoro y se alejó un poco mientras continuaba hablando con quien sabe quién. –Al diablo con su servicio- Bufe molesta mientras sacaba el móvil y le marcaba al imbécil novio de Cat y para mi sorpresa el muy idiota tenía el móvil apagado.

-Maldita gente incompetente- Apreté el móvil en la mano mientras una de las más desesperadas ideas invadió mi mente.

Dude un segundo en marcar el siguiente número, sabia de sobra que sería una mala idea pero no tenía demasiadas alternativas.

-¿Si?- Contesto una voz masculina pero algo curiosa.

-¿Adrien Valentine?- Pregunte algo insegura.

-Soy yo, ¿Quién llama?- Pregunto.

-Soy Jade, la amiga de Cat- Hable enseguida y con más seguridad.

-Hey Jade seguro que quieres hablar con Cat ¿No?- Pregunto con demasiada efusividad.

-¿Estas con ella?, pásale el móvil- Exigí algo alterada.

-Lo lamento Jade, eso no se va a poder- Su voz seguía siendo la misma ridícula voz masculina y curiosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo más? ¿Está muy grave?- Apreté las manos caminando de nuevo al ascensor.

-No, ella está bien, solo que esta en el hospital y yo en casa, así que no le puedo pasar el móvil, a menos que…- Pero aparte el teléfono de mi rostro maldiciéndome y sintiéndome realmente estúpida, ahora recordaba perfectamente porque había dudado tanto en llamarlo, era realmente molesto.

-Adrien cierra ya la boca- Le interrumpí su disparatado discurso. –Solo contéstame una cosa…- Hice una pausa para respirar y buscar dentro de mí un motivo para no volverme loca. -¿Qué número tiene la habitación de Cat?-.

-Bueno…- Hizo una larga pausa y comencé a sentirme desesperada. –Creo que es la 606-.

-¿Crees?- Pregunte sin creérmela aun, me parecía realmente increíble que este chico fuera tan estúpido.

-Si bueno… no lo recuerdo bien- Respondió algo temeroso.

-Maldita sea Adrien, no me jodas- Casi le grite por el móvil, ignorando por completo las miradas desaprobatorias a mi alrededor. –Es tu hermana la que está en el hospital- Sentía que algo comenzaba a hervir a fuego lento dentro de mí.

-Lo sé, es la habitación 606- Hablo ya seguro.

-¿Estás seguro?- Volví a levantar la voz.

-Por supuesto, a Cat le gusta mucho el numer…- Pero di por finalizada la llamada antes de que terminara de hablar, no quería escucharle más porque seguramente después tendría ganas de matarlo.

Pregunte a un chico que vestía de enfermero dónde se encontraba dicha habitación y me sorprendió que se hallara en el último piso, entonces dude si Adrien me había dado el número de habitación correcto, sabía que si me detenía a pensarlo acabaría marchándome de aquí sin haber visto a Cat, así que entre al ascensor y comencé a subir al noveno piso. Camine por un largo, blanco y tenebroso pasillo, este piso se sentía bastante vacío y comenzó a parecerme bastante raro.

No tarde demasiado en encontrar la habitación 606 ya que no estaba lejos del ascensor, sonreí un poco al sentirme satisfecha de haber encontrado mi objetivo.

-Maldición Cat, que difícil fue encontrarte…-La habitación era amplia, decorada con buen gusto y algo acogedora, la camilla se encontraba en el centro y estaba aislada por unas cortinas blancas. –No es que me molesten los hospitales o el olor a cadáver…- Cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar hacia la camilla. –Pero este lugar tiene un pésimo servicio…- Y enmudecí en el segundo que corrí la cortina. No dije más cuando comprendí que la chica que se encontraba frente a mí, en nada se parecía a Cat.

-Mi nombre no es Cat- Fue un susurro que se desprendió de su boca, un susurro amargo y apagado. Aquella voz sonó ronca y vacía, sus ojos me miraban opacos, su piel estaba pálida, no tenía color. Yo tarde en reaccionar.

-Debí haberme equivocado de habitación- E inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás mientras recorría con la mirada todos aquellos cables y tubos que pendían de ella, aquellas máquinas de apariencia extraña. Aquella chica me analizo en silencio antes de volver el rostro hacia la inmensa ventana que había al otro lado de la pared.

-Es lo más seguro- Su mirada se perdió en el cristal.

Una extraña sensación de amargura inundo mi garganta y comencé a sentirme nostálgica, estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

-Tenemos programado un examen físico dentro de…- Yo volví la cabeza para toparme con la cara de sorpresa de una enfermera que acababa de entrar.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto enseguida acercándose a mí. -¿Qué está haciendo en un área restringida?- Sujeto sus papeles contra su pecho y me miro inquisidora.

-¿Área restringida?- Pregunte confundida.

-Así es, esta es un área restringida, en este piso solo se encuentras pacientes especiales y están prohibidas las visitas a menos que sean programadas con anticipación- Hablo amenazadora.-Usted no debe estar aquí, así que voy a pedirle que se marche- Le di un último vistazo a la chica de la camilla que parecía ignorar todo lo que sucedía en la habitación y sintiéndome terriblemente avergonzada salí de la habitación.

Comencé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor, me sentía aturdida y muy avergonzada. –Maldita sea- Susurre al aire y entonces comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

Me detuve y conteste sin mirar quien era. –Diga- Sonó mas como una orden.

-¿Jade?... Soy Adrien- La misma voz varonil pero algo temerosa.

-Eres un completo imbécil- Hable, no, le grite enfadada. –Me diste mal el maldito número de la habitación, acabo de pasar un momento bastante vergonzoso y más te vale que no te cruce pronto frente a mi o te juro que te arrepentirías- Comencé a sentirme realmente enfadada, molesta, y sobre todo terriblemente avergonzada.

-Lo sé, y lo siento- Hablo arrepentido.

-Sabes que, esto no se va a quedar así- Bufe molesta, estaba dispuesta a cortarle la llamada cuando me detuvo.

-Espera, no cuelgues…- Realmente se veía afligido y me hacía sentir más molesta. –Ya sé que te di una habitación equivocada y lo siento, pero ya conseguí la verdadera- Hablo rápido y algo atropellado.

-Olvídalo, yo me largo de aquí- Reanude mi marcha al ascensor.

-Es la habitación 106- Me detuve en seco. –A mi hermana le encantaría que la fueras a ver, le haría mucho bien- Se hizo un largo silencio en lo que el ascensor me alcanzo y entrando oprimí el botón con el número 2.

-Que te jodan- Dije antes de colgar.

El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso. No me fue difícil encontrar la habitación 106, antes de entrar estuve tentada a marcharme y fingir que no me interesaba.

Pero al final me decidi a entrar.

La habitación era pequeña comparada con la anterior, enfrente estaba Cat con un brazo enyesado y junto a ella el tonto de su novio.

-¡Jadey!- Sonrió inocentemente haciendo que sus hoyuelos se remarcaran en sus mejillas y con ese geste apago mi mal humor.

-Mierda, ¿Qué rayos te paso?- Dije cerrando la puerta atrás de mí.

-Robbie y yo estábamos paseando por el parque, yo resbale y me caí- Hablo juguetona e inocentemente. Le lance una de esas miradas asesinas a Robbie y como acto seguido se acomodó las gafas con nerviosismo.

-Fue… fue un accidente- Tartamudeo.

Lo ignore.

-Pero mírate, ahora tienes un brazo de concreto- Dije burlona acercándome a la camilla.

Cat rio ruidosamente. –Sí, pero al menos ahora ya no duele- Siguió sonriendo y mi molestia desapareció.

Yo sonreí por primera vez en todo el día. –Me da mucho gusto ver que estas bien- Dije sincera cogiéndole la mano libre.

-A mí me da gusto que me hayas venido a ver- Me miro tiernamente con sus ojitos cafés. –Tuve miedo de que no vinieras- Empecé a sentir ese toque de ternura que brotaba dentro de mi cuando estaba con Cat.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te dejaría sola- Le di un suave apretón a su mano.

-Ella no está sola, está conmigo- Hablo Robbie algo afligido.

-Estar contigo es igual a que está sola- Lo mire con molestia. –Se supone que debías cuidarla y ahora tiene un brazo roto- Le reproche.

-No ha sido culpa mía, fue solo un accidente- Levanto un poco la voz.

-Es totalmente tu culpa, Cat es incapaz de cuidarse por sí sola, ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando esto paso?- Solté a Cat y camine hacia Robbie.

-Jade, Robbie… no peleen, no me gusta que peleen- Hablo Cat haciendo un puchero.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Amenace a Robbie antes de volver con Cat.

…

Llegue a casa temprano, no habían dado ni las nueve de la noche y ya me sentía cansada. Tenía una especie de cansancio mental. Me senté en la sala de mi departamento y analice la semi-oscuridad el lugar, no me gustaba prender las luces de noche así que solo dejaba abiertas la ventanas para que la luz de la luna alumbrara las habitaciones, apenas y prendía una luz tenue en la cocina, pero lo demás siempre permanecía entre penumbras y a mí eso me encantaba.

Me levante y camine con desgane a la habitación, me deshice de mi ropa y tome un largo baño con agua tibia. Cuando me sentí relajada cogí una playera holgada y me lo coloque encima, fui a la cocina, prepare café y me dispuse a trabajar un rato más en una obra que estaba escribiendo.

Cuando me sentí verdaderamente agotada apague el ordenador y me fui a la cama sin sueño, solía pasarme seguido así que solo me mantuve quieta mientras las imágenes de aquella chica de la habitación 606 volvían a mí.

¿Qué clase de cosa le habría pasado para terminar con tantos cables pegados a su cuerpo?...

* * *

Un review aunque sea chiquitito si? Por cierto a todos los seguidores de Screams of fear soy imbécil y eh escrito y borrado como tres veces el capitulo, pero ya esta listo, la proxima semana lo subo "Es promesa" Ya bye.


	2. 8 días

Me adelante, bueno... mañana no podre actualizar, esa es la razon. Cualquier duda que tengan preguntenme y con todo el gusto del mundo respondo.

La historia es independiente de Hollywood Arts, independientemente de Victorious. La historia solo toma sus personajes... Espero que les guste, nada es mio solo la historia.

Adelante...

* * *

Capitulo dos

[Cuando te hable]

Hoy por fin darían de baja a Cat, había pasado 8 días en el hospital, entre estudios y radiografías. Cat no solo se había roto un brazo, sino que tuvo también un golpe severo en la cabeza que le produjo por una semana un increíble dolor de cabeza, pero afortunadamente no paso de ser una inflamación amoratada. Mientras tanto, aquellos 8 días fueron de observación y cuidados que exigió el padre de Cat.

Pedí permiso para salir temprano del trabajo, no habían dado las 4 pm cuando subí a mi auto y me fui de ahí. Tarde cerca de 20 minutos en llegar, justo a tiempo como se lo había prometido a Cat, estacione lo más cerca que pude mi auto y camine al hospital. Empuje la puerta de la entrada y camine rumbo a la habitación 106, en la puerta me encontré con Robbie.

Le di una mirada desaprobatoria. –Jade…- Me tomo el brazo con precaución. –Están preparando a Cat, no puedes entrar- Le escuche temeroso.

-Suéltame- Le exigí sin mirarlo, el chico no dudo en hacerlo.

-Jade, yo sé que te he dicho esto un millón de veces…- Pero no termino de hablar cuando lo interrumpí.

-Olvídalo Robbie, te he contestado un millón de veces que jamás me llevaría bien con algo como tu- Dije mirándolo despectivamente.

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?- Bramo molesto y confundido.

-Tu sola presencia me enferma y para mi eso es suficiente- Me cruce de brazos y me recargue contra la pared.

-Aunque sea por el bien de Cat- Insistió el chico acomodándose las gafas.

-Ni se te ocurra chantajearme con algo como eso, Cat es mi mejor amiga y es obvio que no tomo una buena decisión cuanto se enamoró de ti- Lo mire con desprecio.

-Nadie puede decidir de quien enamorarse- Me encontré con Robbie mirándome con intensidad a través de sus gafas.

-Ahí te equivocas, yo si puedo hacerlo- Hable altanera.

-¿A si?- Se acercó a mí. –No me digas que elegiste enamorarte de Beck- Dijo con un tono que no me gustó nada.

Me separe con brusquedad de la pared y lo cogí por el cuello de su camisa. –Cuida tus palabras perdedor…- Bufe enfadada. Tenía acorralado al chico quien buscaba sostenerse de la pared. – O se me puede olvidar que Cat te quiere y créeme que te haré mucho daño- Apreté la mandíbula.

-Fue… fue solo un comentario- Respiraba forzosamente y podía ver el temor reflejado en su rostro.

-No puedo entender que ve ella en ti- Bufe molesta.

-Ten por seguro que nadie la quiere como la quiero yo- Apreté mis manos en su cuello.

-Idiota…- Susurre a lo bajo mientras le soltaba levemente. Lo que Robbie decía realmente lo sabía, el chico era odioso, molesto, nerd y un completo perdedor, pero era bien sabido por mí, que la quería como nadie había querido a Cat y ciertamente yo creía que eran tal para cual.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Cat con un vestido color rosa y su brazo colgando al cuello, detrás de ella venia su madre.

-Jade…- Susurro con cierto dolor. –Por favor, no lastimes a Robbie- Se acercó a nosotros y en el segundo que puso su mano sobre mi hombro solté al chico.

-No te preocupes mi amor, solo platicábamos- Le sonrio y supe que el verla lo hacia feliz, algo se revolvió en mi estómago sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Jade, cariño que bueno que estas aquí- La madre de Cat me miro. -¿Podrias hacernos un favor?- Pregunto algo afligida.

-Claro- Me aparte completamente de Robbie quien corrió al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Puedes recoger unos resultados en el área de emergencias? Ayer olvide pasar por ellos- La mama de Cat era exactamente igual que ella, solo que con mucho mas cerebro y muy protectora con sus hijo.

-Por supuesto- Cat se acercó a mí y me abrazo con su único brazo libre mientras susurraba cosas cursi que preferí ignorar. –Nos vemos abajo- Avise mientras le dedique una sonrisa sincera a Cat, quien por cierto, se veía bastante recuperada.

Me aleje a paso lento, había recordado que el área de emergencias estaba en la planta baja, tome el ascensor y pronto la encontré. Empuje cuidadosamente las dos puertas que se cerraron después de que entre, el área estaba tranquila, salvo unos pocos y contados pacientes.

-Oiga- Detuve a una enfermera que paso cerca de mí. –Me han mandado aquí por unos resultados- La mujer que era un poco mayor me miro algo confundida.

-¿De qué habitación?- Pregunto mirando la tabla con hojas que sostenía en sus manos.

-La habitación 106- Conteste recordando de inmediato la vergonzosa situación de haberme equivocado la primera vez.

Ella reviso las hojas en sus manos y al parecer no encontró nada.

-Permítame- Susurro mientras caminaba y se acercaba a otra enfermera y comenzaban a cuchichear. Comencé a sentirme impaciente, di una mirada a mí alrededor, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo para ser una sala de emergencias.

-Señorita, pase con el doctor Whitley- Le di una mirada.

-¿Y ese es?- Pregunte sarcásticamente por la obviedad de no saber de quién rayos hablaba.

Apretó la mandíbula en gesto de molestia y a mí no pudo importarme menos. –Por aquí- Eh hizo un ademan para que la siguiera.

Caminamos hasta el final de la larga habitación hasta un puerta de madera. –Es ahí- Apunto hacia la puerta y luego se marchó.

Supuse que no quiso ser más amable por la manera tan despectiva con que la trataba yo y bueno, me daba exactamente igual. Me acerque a la puerta y sin tocar la abrí, era un pequeño consultorio con una camilla en donde se encontraba un paciente a quien no le di atención.

El volvió la vista inmediatamente. –Vengo por unos resultados- Exigí ignorando la mueca de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Disculpe?- Se alejó de la camilla. –Estoy algo ocupado ahora, venga en 10 minutos- Dio una rápida mirada a su reloj.

Yo solté un bufido sonoro, algo así como una protesta. –No tengo tanto tiempo- Hable molesta.

El me miro confundido. –Espere unos minutos afuera- Su voz sonó más severa.

-No voy a salir de aquí hasta que me de los jodidos papeles- Hable cada vez más cabreada.

-Estoy atendiendo una paciente ahora- El subió la voz.

-No te preocupes William…- Una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación cuando estaba a punto de contestar terriblemente grosera. –Atiéndele, puedo esperar un poco- Y por un segundo observe a la dueña de dicha voz.

Sabía que la había escuchado antes, algo dentro de mí me lo anticipo y ahí estaba frente a mí, la chica morena de la habitación 606, tenía un aire más cálido y no se veía tan mal como la última vez.

-Deme un segundo- Hablo el doctor con claro gesto de molestia mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. –¿Habitación?- Pregunto duro y sonreí ante su rudeza.

-La 106- Mi respuesta fue inmediata mientras evitaba a toda costa chocar mi mirada con la de aquella morena.

Lo seguí con la mirada tratando de ignorar a la inquilina que me miraba fijamente desde la camilla, comencé a sentirme un poco imbécil así que no le dije nada tras su insistente mirada. Comencé a sentirme impaciente, mire mi reloj, luego el móvil y de ultimo mire a la chica que seguía mirándome.

-¿Se te perdió… algo?- Trate de fardar pero me había detenido a la mitad, ¿había tartamudeado?

-No- La chica fue directa y apenas me mostro los dientes en una sonrisa que pareció sincera.

Estaba segura que mentalmente se burlaba de mí, lo sentía, lo gritaba su mirada.

-Aquí tiene- De repente apareció el doctor aquel atravesándose entre mi mirada y la de la chica.

Mire los papeles un segundo antes de tomarlos. –Gracias- Dije con sorna. Y sin más me desaparecí por la puerta por la que antes había entrado.

Camine el pasillo hasta la recepción y sala de espera, sabía que tendrían que pasar por aquí así que me senté a esperarlos mientras hojeaba aquellos papeles. Está claro que no soy precisamente una persona paciente, así que los 5 minutos que llevaba aquí comenzaban a fastidiarme, estaba a punto de marcharme e irles a buscar por todo el hospital cuando alguien a mi lado se sentó.

No hacía falta voltear el rostro para saber quién era, era fácil deducir que había venido por el mismo lugar que yo y estaba segura que era aquella chica.

-¿Me estáis siguiendo?- Pregunte algo enfadada volteando el rostro y chocando con su mirada obscura.

Ella me miro un segundo – ¿Me hablas a mí?- Pregunto algo confundida.

Y fue hasta que la tuve tan cerca que pude verle bien, sus cabellos lacios y oscuros, sus ojos opacos con pequeñas y amoratadas ojeras, su piel morena que ahora estaba pálida, sus rasgos finos, su cuerpo esbelto y delgado, era jodidamente perfecta.

-¿Te parece que le hablo a alguien más?- La mire con sorna.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. – No lo sé, dime tu… ¿Me estáis siguiendo?- Pregunto levantando una ceja. Por un segundo me sentí ofendida, estaba dispuesta a contestar con completo enfado cuando…

-¡Pero que horrible estas!, ¿Hace cuánto que no te maquillas?- Una voz chillona y molesta me interrumpió, la morena le miro enseguida y le sonrió, le sonrió con entusiasmo.

-También me alegra verte Trina- Su cálida y débil voz se dirigió a la chica que respondía al nombre, una chica alta y aparentemente muy exuberante.

-¡Estas del asco!, ¿Te has bañado? ¿Te dieron de comer? Me daría vergüenza decir que soy tu hermana- La más grande la miraba con desagrado de arriba abajo, como asegurándose de algo.

-Ya basta Trina- Su quejido fue tranquilo y apenas audible. –Estaba en un hospital, no en un basurero- Note algo de gracia en sus palabras y tuve la sensación de sonreír pero la suprimí tan pronto como llego.

-Larguémonos de aquí, odio los hospitales, hacen que me sienta enferma- Y sin esperar a la otra comenzó a caminar. La morena me dio un vistazo rápido y antes de irse me guiño un ojo.

Yo me quede sentada viendo cómo se marchaban, no tuve respuestas pero ciertamente me sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía que no la vería nunca más, me sentía un poco extraña cerca de ella, como vulnerable o quizás avergonzada, no lo lograba digerir aun.

-¿Qué miras?- Una suave y dulce voz me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

-Cat…- Susurre como a quien descubren haciendo una travesura. – ¿Ya nos vamos?- Me levante nerviosamente de la silla. –Mira lo que tengo aquí, son tus resultados- Le sonreí apenas.

-Entonces ya nos podremos ir- Yo le entregue los papeles y le acomode un mechón tras la oreja.

-Si…- Susurre mientras veía a su madre y a Robbie acercarse por el pasillo.

Cogí a Cat por los hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

…

Llegue a casa cerca de las 9 de la noche, había pasado todo el día en casa de Cat, apoyándola con su trabajo atrasado y cuidándola del imbécil de su novio. Me quite la chaqueta obscura y la colgué en el perchero, prendí la televisión y sin verla me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo. Cene con la televisión prendida, lave los chuches que utilice y tomando un cigarrillo salí al balcón a fumarlo. A veces me pasaba que me sentía sola atrapada en un mundo de rutina donde supuestamente hacia lo que yo quería, no era motivador y aunque me gustaba la soledad a veces me hacía sentir infeliz. Termine de fumar y desde mi balcón en el doceavo piso donde estaba mi apartamento podía ver toda la ciudad, me sentí nostálgica y algo amargada. ¿Sera que mi vida tendría algún buen propósito?.

* * *

Un review porfis... me harian muy feliz, si ponen varios review prometo subir antes el capitulo.


	3. 14 días

Hola ABlaker de nuevo...

Porque estoy actualizando antes? Muy sencillo, me ire unos dias con una de mis abuelas que vive en una especie de rancho donde por cierto, no hay nada de internet, tortuoso pero cierto. Si estan leyendo este capitulo es porque supongo que les a interesado y se los agradesco, gracias a los que han dejado review y pues son geniales y me animan...

No tengo mucho tiempo haci que no les fastidio mas, un abrazo y espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo tres

Era jueves por la mañana, había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que vi a aquella chica morena, y no me importaría si no tuviera lo profundo de su mirada grabada en lo más profundo de mí. Había conocido a muchas personas, desde lo más casual hasta lo más bizarro pero nadie había causado el impacto que ella tuvo en mí, ¿Por qué?, es una pregunta a la que no le encuentro respuesta, pero estaba segura de algo, no quería volver a toparme con ella.

Me decidi a levantarme después de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas y haberme dado cuenta que no podía seguir durmiendo, vi el reloj y aun eran las 5:30 am. Después de levantarme tome un corto baño, me puse unos vaqueros negros, una blusa en v color azul marino, mis botas de piel y mi chaqueta a juego, iba a prepararme algo de café, que si bien aún no he dicho, me encanta tomarlo, pero hoy decidi que pasaría a por uno rumbo al trabajo.

No me apresure a salir de casa, ni tampoco cuando llegue al estacionamiento, subí a mi Aston Martin deportivo que si bien fue un regalo de mi padre fue el único que le acepte. Conduje despacio dándome cuenta que aún tenía tiempo de sobra y me detuve en la primera cafetería que encontré, era pequeña y se encontraba en una intercepción, no fue difícil encontrar un estacionamiento ya que no se encontraba en una zona muy céntrica de LA.

Dude un segundo antes de bajar sintiéndome un poco extraña, tenía una sensación de nerviosismo en la boca del estómago sin razón aparente, me tome un segundo antes de bajar y caminar a dicho establecimiento. Me detuve en la puerta y le di una última mirada al reloj, apenas marcaban las 7:12 am, yo debía llegar al trabajo hasta las 8:30. Camine lentamente hasta el mostrador mientras miraba el móvil tras darme cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Cat, estuve a punto de abrirlo cuando una voz cálida me interrumpió.

-Bienvenida a Sugar & Coffee, ¿Le ofrezco algo?- Yo permanecí con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de mi teléfono sin mirar nada en específico, aquella voz la conocía, la conocía tan bien que a pesar de haberla escuchado tan poco la reconocería entre un millón de voces.

Levante la vista bastante sorprendida y asustada, mis cejas se fruncieron, mis labios temblaron.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿Deseas algo?- Se formó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, tenía un gesto alegre y un rostro bastante recuperado, era aquella misma chica del hospital, la misma que no deseaba ver, la chica de la habitación 606.

-No me la creo- Susurre apenas dudando en continuar.

Ella sonrió mostrándome sus lindos dientes blancos y trague saliva.

-¿Vas a pedir algo o solo te quedaras ahí?- Pregunto después de un incómodo silencio, ¿Cómo podía decir algo si aún no me recuperaba de la sorpresa?

-Un café americano express- Recupere mi postura seria y altanera.

-¿Grande o pequeño?- Pregunto anotando en una pequeña libretita.

-Grande- Metí mi mano al bolsillo y pague lo que había solicitado.

Ella dudo un segundo antes de entregar la nota a los que lo preparaban y me miro un segundo antes de seguir. –Puedo…- Se dirigió a mi algo insegura. –Puedo ofrecerte un café express especial- Apoyo las manos en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunte levantando la vista y encontrándome con su penetrante mirada.

-Nada…- Susurro antes de avanzar hacia donde se preparan dejando solo el mostrador. – Sophia ¿me cubres?, ahora vuelvo- Hablo fuerte dirigiéndose a una chica rubia poco agraciada.

La rubia camino al mostrador y me miro algo interrogante antes de preguntar. -¿La han atendido ya?- .

Yo solo asentí confundida tras darme cuenta que la chica se había ido sin solicitar mi orden.

No tardó mucho en aparecer de nuevo con un vaso de café en la mano. –Aquí esta- Dijo asentándolo en el mostrador.

Yo lo mire dudosa. -¿Lo preparaste tu misma?- Pregunte mientras notaba que ella no apartaba la vista de mí.

-Algo así- Me sonrió de nuevo y sentí que algo se movió en mi estómago.

No dije nada, me sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que la altanería me abandono así que solo tome el café y me marche huyendo de la extraña sensación que me invadía cuando aquella chica estaba cerca, me sentía extraña e incómoda así que mejor me fui a trabajar.

Llegue temprano al trabajo, me sentía algo distraída y un poco confundida. ¿Por qué de todas las personas de este mundo tenía que volver a encontrarme con ella? Y justo hoy que la había recordado.

-La princesa West llego temprano- Hablo mi colega apareciendo en la puerta por donde yo entraba.

-Déjame tranquila Noah- Bufe molesta.

-¿No has pensado en que quizás si trataras a los demás con más amabilidad te iría mejor?- Preciso dejándome pasar dentro del gran teatro.

-¿No has pensado en dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?- Camine por el pasillo con él tras de mí.

-Jade si estás aquí es porque eres muy eficiente y trabajadora, me encanta tu trabajo como directora, supervisora y toda esa mierda- Hablo tranquilo. –Pero todos te tienen miedo, nadie quiere tratar contigo- Me detuvo del brazo.

-Te escuchan más cuando les aterras- Me zafe y continúe, caminamos a las oficinas. El me siguió.

-Pero la idea no es aterrar a todo el mundo, ¿Podrías intentar ser amable?- Pregunto caminando junto a mí.

-No tengo motivos para serlo- Bufe dándole un sorbo largo a mi café.

-Te daré uno si quieres- Eh hizo que me detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-Jade eres fabulosa, todas las obras y selecciones que haces son exquisitas y me dolería en el alma tener que levantar algún reporte a los superiores- Hablo seguro cuando se detuvo frente a mí.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Bufe enfadada.

-Que si no cambias tu actitud voy a tener que reportarte- Cogió el café de mis manos y le dio un sorbo. – ¡Dios!, este café es excelente, ¿Dónde lo has comprado?- Pregunto sonriendo de medio lado.

-No me cambies la conversación- Subí el tono de mi voz.

-Escucha Jade, no es ninguna advertencia ni nada, es solo un consejo…- Iba a darle otro sorbo a mi café pero se lo arrebate de sus manos, me miro con falsa molestia y continuo. –Eres importante aquí, pero tampoco debes olvidar que estas a prueba, aun sigues siendo una novata. Es por eso que necesito un cambio en tu actitud, es todo lo que te pido- Fruncí el ceño.

-No te prometo nada- Le di un sorbo a mi café e hice un ademan para marchar cuando me cogió del brazo y me detuvo.

-Jade espera… ¿Dónde lo has comprado?- Quiso arrebatarme el café pero no se lo permití, él se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé…- Levante las cejas.

-Vale…- Bufo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maleta. –Toma- Me los tendió.

Yo mire los papeles confundida. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Los nuevos aspirantes, hoy habrá audiciones y quiero un informe de cada uno de ellos así que te quedas a las audiciones, ayer fue mi turno y hoy te toca a ti- Lo sostuve confundida entre mis manos y dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa se marchó.

-Eres un maldito- Le grite mientras se alejaba.

-Tal vez. No olvides los informes- Dijo sin voltear aun alejándose de mí.

Mire las hojas bastante afligida. Hoy se estaba volviendo un día pesado.

…

-¡Siguiente!- Grite exasperada, apenas habían pasado cuatro chicos y yo ya me comenzaba a sentir fastidiada.

Enseguida apareció un chico flacucho y algo largo, de cabellos castaños.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Vang, tengo 21 años - Dijo algo inseguro por los nervios, su voz sonó un poco aguda. –Quiero audicionar para ser actor- Se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosísimo.

-No te veo nada de actor, te vez bastante simple y eres demasiado delgado, si escribiera una obra ten por seguro que no te pondría en ella- Hable segura e intimidante.

El chico palideció, mejor si me ahorraba mi tiempo y se marchaba.

-Quiero… quiero intentarlo- Insistió.

Yo fruncí el ceño, malditos actores baratos, ya estaba segura que le diría que no.

-Vale…- Alce la voz haciendo que el de un paso atrás. –Tienes 2 minutos, no más- Mire sin dar atención a mi reloj.

El chico dudo un segundo antes de hacer una penosa actuación a la que no pude ni darle un minuto de atención.

-Suficiente…- Le interrumpí elevando la voz. –Detente ya antes de que vomite- Grite y el chico se detuvo. –Das pena, fuera del escenario- Bufe.

-Pero…- Quiso hablar.

-¡Que te largues!- Grite.

El chico corrió hacia la salida sin detenerse, justo como deseaba.

-¡Siguiente!- Mire la maldita hoja con los nombres. En el escenario subió otro joven, este más preparado, con un cuerpo más trabajado y con cabellos casi rubios.

-Mi nombre es Mason Noel- Y puso una cálida sonrisa sensual, lo disfrute interiormente. –Mi audición es para ser actor- Puso una mano en su cadera dándosela de muy atractivo, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Alguna experiencia?- Hable fuerte pero sin intimidar.

-Claro, estuve en el club de teatro en la universidad, tengo dos obras de bajo presupuesto y un comercial de lácteos en el canal 34- Volvió a poner esa maldita sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarme.

-Vale- Dije secamente. –Muéstrame que tienes- Relaje el rostro.

El muchacho comenzó su actuación, casi podía sentir lo que decía, al parecer se le daba bien, sonreía y se desenvolvía casi impecable.

-Bien, ya es suficiente- Le corte, cuando coloque su nombre en mi hoja de selección. –Preséntate mañana a las 9, se puntual y a lo mejor tendrás un lugar en este teatro- Hable más tranquila, pues de todos los numeritos que había visto este había sido el mejor.

Me acomode en mi asiento una vez más, antes de continuar. -¡Siguiente!- Mi voz sonó severa pero no demasiado dura. Esta vez apareció una chica que llamo mi atención, estaba segura que le había visto antes, más o menos delgada, piel morena, cabello ondulado y largo.

-Me llamo Trina Vega y vengo a ser famosa- Solté una carcajada tan falsa y tan larga que hasta me hizo falta aire.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunte algo divertida.

-Sí, tengo un excelente talento para todo, así que veme poniendo en tu lista- Fue clara y nada sutil.

-Para que te ponga en esta lista tienes que demostrarme que tienes verdaderamente talento- Hable altanera.

-Ningún problema, vas a quedar pasmada- Sonrió con soberbia y luego su increíblemente molesta voz comenzó a cantar una molesta y ruidosa melodía, no dude ni un segundo en cortarla.

-Basta, basta, ¡BASTA!- Ordene tapándome los oído. -¿Pero qué mierda de canción ha sido esa?- Grite silenciándola con un tono divertido. –A sido terriblemente asqueroso- Brame con gracia.

-¿Qué has dicho?, me doy cuenta que no tienes ni idea de lo que es cantar- Bufo claramente ofendida.

-Y una mierda, lago de aquí- Reí echándola.

-Espera, espera, espera…- Deje de reír para fruncir de nuevo el ceño. –Vale no cantare, déjame actuar- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-No te gusta mi canto, bueno, también actuó excelente- Yo sonreí ante la nueva oportunidad de burlarme.

-Adelante- Ofrecí con sorna dispuesta a comenzar a reír.

La chica comenzó una actuación que de verdad daba pena, no sabía cantar, no sabía actuar, empezaba a creer que estaba aquí para divertirme.

-Ya, para mi es suficiente- Dije riéndome, algo dentro de mí me decía que la apuntara en la libreta, algo en ella me era familiar. –Eso ha sido vergonzoso y fatal- Agregue con gracia.

Ella abrió la boca como ofendida. –Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar, ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme así?-

Yo sonreí. –Soy directora de escena, fuera de aquí- Exigí, ella me miro un segundo.

-También se bailar- Alego algo dolida.

-No gracias, ya he visto suficiente- Moví mis manos en forma negativa y sonreí triunfante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Voltee el rostro hacia aquella varonil voz.

-Nada Noah, esta chica sin talento que insiste en quedarse- Brame mirándola con desprecio.

-Solo permítame mostrarle como bailo y si ya no les gusta por voluntad propia me voy- Rodee los ojos con fastidio.

-Ya vi suficiente, y Noah respeta mi decisión ¿No es así?- Pregunte altanera.

-Tranquila Jade, ya termino tu turno puedes irte si lo deseas- Yo lo mire confundida. –Déjame ver que tiene esta chica- Y entonces vi ese brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que tuvo cuando me conoció y que se apagó tras nuestro amargo primer encuentro.

-No Noah, has dicho que confiabas en mí y ya tome una decisión- Bufe molesta.

-Claro que confió en ti- Hablo fuerte. –Pero esto es distinto, deja que le dé una oportunidad- Susurro apenas para que lo escuchara yo.

La morena hizo un sonido con la garganta mientras dirigíamos nuestra atención hacia ella. – ¿Ya puedo audicionar?- Noah dio la señal y yo cruce los brazos con fastidio mientras me tire en la silla con desgane.

La chica comenzó a bailar con paso realmente agraciados, con delicadeza, con una sutileza casi tan frágil que parecía romperse, tuve que abrir grande los ojos para comprobar si era la misma chica que había visto hacer aquellas vergonzosas actuaciones.

-No me la creo- Susurre con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Eso ha sido magnifico, me has impresionado, estoy realmente impresionado- Hablo Noah tan alto y yo solo me limite a mirarlos con confusión, ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

…

Empuje la puerta y salí hacia la calle, camine despacio rumbo a mi coche que se encontraba algo cerca, el día había estado bastante pesadito, solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un largo baño y olvidarme de todo el mundo. Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando me topé con la molesta chica de las múltiples audiciones.

-Hey- Levanto la mano como saludo.

_Mierda_ me susurre mentalmente al darme cuenta que en algún lugar de mi bolso estaban las llaves de mi auto.

-Oye ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas- Hablo la chica mientras yo metía desesperadamente la mano a mi bolso en busca de mis llaves.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? ¿Toña? ¿Tina?- La verdad no lo recordaba y aproveche la oportunidad para burlarme una vez más de ella.

Ella rio sin gracia. –Trina Vega- Enfatizo. -¿Este es tu auto?- Tocando con la palma de su mano el coche.

-Si así es, y supongo que tendré que llevarlo a que lo laven y desinfecten- Hice una mueca de asco al ver su mano sobre la armazón. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí parada?- Pregunte sin ningún interés y de inmediato sumergí mi cabeza en mi bolso aun sin huellas de mis llaves.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio. –Mi hermanita ha quedado de pasar por mí- Respondió sin ganas.

-Que tierno, tu hermanita- Susurre cada vez más cabreada por no hallar las putas llaves.

-Sí, yo tenía un auto pero por infracciones y cosas así me lo han suspendido y que asco coger un taxi o subir al metro- Volví la vista a ella y la mire con confusión.

Estaba a punto de contestas una chorrada cuando el sonido del claxon de una moto me interrumpió, y ahí estaba la hermanita montada en una moto repartidora de color rosa, no pude evitar reír.

-No puede ser- Aquella voz me sonó familiar, y fue hasta cuando se quitó el casco, que pude verle el rostro, no era otra más que la chica de la habitación 606 que me estaba acosando. -¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Esto es una broma?- Susurro divertida.

-Pero que mierda…- Susurre asustada cuando me encontré con su penetrante mirada y su perfecta sonrisa. -¿Tu?- Ahora sí que lo recordaba, recordé aquella vez del hospital cuando Trina apareció y ella estaba sentada junto a mí.

-El mundo es tan pequeño o tu tan atrayente- Susurro aquella chica sin inmutarse mientras su hermana cogía un casco.

-No puedo creer que me hagas subirme a esta porquería de trasporte- Se quejó Trina pero ni siquiera nos molestamos en prestarle atención.

-Debes estarme siguiendo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres reportera? ¿Me buscas por mi padre?- En aquel segundo mi mano encontró las llaves y agradecí mentalmente.

-¿Reportera?- Pregunto ella confundida.

-¿Tu padre?, ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Se conocen?- La mayor nos miró confundida.

-Escucha, si es por alguna basura de mi padre déjame tranquila, nunca hablamos y le odio- Tome las llaves y desactive la alarma del auto, entre sin mirarlas, lo encendí y me largue lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla en todas parte? ¿Sera esto alguna señal de algo?

Un review vale... no he resivido muchos lo que hace que piense que no es una buena historia. :S


	4. 15 días

Hola

Aquie les traigo el capitulo cuatro, como prometí cada diez días... Espero que les guste y yo continuo escribiendo.

Respuesta a sus preguntas:

¿Porque estaba Tori en el hospital? No les puedo decir, lo unico que deben saber es que es algo grave y no esta curada de ello, ya sabran.

¿En que tipo de area? Solo cosas complicadas, como pasientes delicados, que llevan enfermedades incurables, y cosas como esas.

Aclaradas las dudas pueden leer y espero que lo disfruten... y porfis un review me harian muy feliz.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro

Me gire incomoda en la cama, llevaba toda la noche despierta y no lograba sacarme el rostro de aquella morena de mi cabeza, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me perseguía? ¿Todos esos encuentros podrían ser solo casualidad? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en encontrarnos?, tenía la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas y confusiones, sería ilógico culparla de que me perseguía porque si bien sabia fui yo quien por equivocación me metí en su habitación, fui yo quien entro a ese consultorio sin tocar, así como fui yo quien decidió comprar un café en aquel lugar, a ella solo le toco la desgracia de ser hermana de la molesta chica llamada Trina, y por cierto, a todo esto yo no conocía su nombre.

Me levante frustrada de la cama, ni siquiera eran las 5 de la mañana, camine por mi habitación a obscuras acomodándome la blusa que por cierto era como dos tallas mayor para mí. Saque un cigarrillo y me pare en el balcón a fumarlo con tranquilidad, me relajaba el silencio y la obscuridad. Estuve cerca de 10 minutos afuera, el cigarrillo se consumió, y pronto comencé a sentir el frio calarme hasta los huesos.

Camine hasta el teléfono que si bien había ignorado el identificador. Tras haber revisado y encontrar muchas llamadas de Beck y otras de mi madre, lo desconecte, no quería saber nada de los dos. Cogí el móvil y marque un número familiar.

-Tiene que ser algo verdaderamente importante o te juro que voy a colgar- Contesto aquella ronca y adormilada voz.

-También me da gusto escucharte Mich- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Mich? Jadey- Mi hermano se burló.

-De acuerdo Michael, si así lo prefieres- Conteste restándole importancia.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué motivo me despiertas a las 5 de la mañana?- Pude notar que su enfado era bastante falso.

-Porque se me da la gana- Hable altanera jugando un poco.

-Eres una…- Y no continuo, mi hermano podía ser muy West pero de todos era el más decente. –Nada, y déjame dormir- Supe que colgaría.

-Espera…- Le detuve. –Sí que tengo un buen motivo- Me apresure a continuar.

-¿Qué?- Contesto secamente.

-Dime, ¿Sabes porque tengo tantas llamadas perdidas de mamá?- Pregunte mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Si le cogieras las llamadas apuesto que lo sabrías- Contesto divertido.

-Que te jodan, no las he cogido porque creí que eran del imbécil de Beck- Hable empezando a cabrearme.

-No, ¿No tienes identificador de llamadas?, además por el tono que usas debo pensar que estas enfadada con él ¿A pasado algo?- Pregunto más despierto, casi podía jurar que ya se había levantado de la cama.

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero saber ¿Para qué demonios me llamo mamá?-

-Ven a cenar hoy, y ya te enteraras- Pidió.

-No quiero encontrarme con Jayden, ¿No puedes solo responder a lo que pregunto?- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, para eso tienes que venir, y si no quieres encontrarte con papá entonces ven al almuerzo- Gire los ojos con fastidio.

-No puedo, ya he quedado con Cat- Porque tenía que ser así.

-Pues cancélale, es importante que vengas- Tome un vaso de la repisa y comencé a servirme agua.

-No, desde que Cat salió del hospital no hemos hecho nada, no pienses que voy a cancelarle- Cerré el grifo y comencé a beber.

-Pues entonces te esperamos para cenar y llega temprano tal vez así no tengas que encontrarte con papá- Comencé a atragantarme al segundo que le escuche.

Tarde un segundo en recuperarme. –No, tampoco pienso pararme en la casa para la cena- Hable algo enfadada mientras ponía mi mano en mi garganta y masajeaba.

-Más te vale que lo hagas, aunque sea por mamá o por Ethan a quien por cierto no has venido a visitar- Bufo algo enfadado.

-Mierda, he estado ocupada- Me justifique al pensar que era cierto que hacía rato no visitaba a mi madre ni a mi hermano menor.

-Si como sea, date una vuelta aunque sea un rato- Pidió más tranquilo.

Yo dude un segundo. –Vale, lo pensare…- Comencé a caminar a la habitación. –Pero no te prometo nada- Termine de hablar.

-Vale, les daría gusto verte- Concluyo.

-Bien, quizás nos vemos esta noche, hasta luego- Y le colgué antes de que alegara algo más.

Me mire en el espejo antes de entrar a la ducha y tomar un largo baño.

**…**

Estacione el auto algo insegura, la seguridad me había abandonado en el segundo que pensé en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ahora sabía que la chica de la habitación 606 servía el café en esta cafetería y jamás había deseado comprar un café tanto como ahora lo hacía pero ¿Porque?, se suponía que no quería saber nada de ella. Aunque debía admitir que el café de ayer había sido el más delicioso que había probado.

Deje de pensarlo y mejor me baje del coche, camine a paso lento sintiéndome más nerviosa conforme caminaba, llegue a la puerta, la empuje un poco temerosa y al entrar ella fue lo primero que vi, ahí estaba ella atendiendo a un cliente. Me detuve un segundo y apenas el chico se marchó me acerque, ella me miro y de inmediato se formó una gran sonrisa rebelando sus dientes.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?- Pregunto tomando entre sus manos una pequeña libretita.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Revise su uniforme y solo encontré un letrero que decía "mostrador".

Ella me miro con gracia y luego reviso su uniforme. –Esta cosas debería tener mi nombre ¿No es así?- Tenia una mueca que me pareció tierna y estuve a punto de salir corriendo.

-Debería- Susurre aun sin expresión y con simpleza. – ¿Me dirás?- Puntualice.

Ella sonrió. -¿Pedirás un café o algo?- Pregunto ella dándole clic al lapicero que sostenía en sus manos.

Supuse que estaba evitando darme su nombre. – Un café igual al de ayer- Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso me gusta- No anoto nada en su libretita y se volvió a la misma chica rubia de la otra vez para que le supliera mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina.

Yo la mire confundida. No tardo en volver con un vaso de café igual que el de ayer, sin etiquetas ni nada.

-¿Este es el mismo café express que le sirves a todos?- Pregunte dudosa, tomando el vaso entre mis manos.

-No, este es especial- Y entonces me guiño el ojo.

Mire el vaso y estuve a punto de decir algo más, pero simplemente no supe que, así que me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

-Por cierto- Escuche su suave voz a mis espaldas y sentí que me estremecía. –Mi nombre es Tori- La respiración se me volvió pesada y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí, subí al auto con confusión.

"_Tori_" susurre apenas para mí como tratando de memorizar. Me quede un segundo embobada con la bebida que sostenía entre mis manos cuando el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos. Sin mirar lo cogí.

-Diga- Mi voz sono suave, tranquila .

-¿Jade? Por fin me coges el móvil, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Y me maldije mentalmente por no mirar el número.

-¿Qué quieres Beck?- Pregunte molesta.

-Que hablemos, las cosas no han quedado claras con nosotros, las cosas no están bien- Le escuche afligido y eso realmente me enfado.

-Olvídalo Beck, fui muy clara cuando dije que terminábamos, no quiero estar contigo- Bufe enfadada colgándole al instante.

Golpee la frente contra el volante y solté un sonoro suspiro. -¡MALDICION!-

**…**

-Ya estoy yendo por ti ¿Estas lista?- Hable de prisa mientras cruzaba la calle mirando a ambos lados.

-Ya casi, no vayas a tardar mucho- La vocecita de Cat se escuchó del otro lado del móvil.

-Llego en 15 minutos, apresúrate- Termine la conversación colgando el móvil y guardándolo en mi bolso de donde saque las llaves de coche.

Conduje lo más rápido que el molesto tráfico me permitió, enfadándome de vez en cuando y lanzando una que otra palabrota.

Llegue frente a la casa de Cat, ella salió enseguida corriendo hacia mi auto, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y su brazo aun enyesado sostenido por un cabestrillo. Estirando el cuerpo le abrí la puerta para que no se esforzara demasiado.

-Jade, que gusto verte de nuevo- Sonrió resaltando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Lo mismo digo, te vez mucho mejor- Dije ayudándola a cerrar la puerta ya que su brazo le era inútil.

-Estoy bien, tener un brazo roto no es tan malo, lo malo es la comezón que me causa- Mientras miraba con resignación su brazo.

Yo le sonreí. –Vale- Conteste mientras ponía el coche en marcha. -¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿Algún buen restaurant?- La mire un segundo.

-Si, hay un lugar al que Robbie me llevo, es muy elegante y romántico- Yo le di un vistazo con fastidio.

-¿Romántico?- Pregunte algo extrañada.

-Si- Y luego soltó una de esas risas escandalosas que solo ella sabía dar.

-Tu y yo no necesitamos un lugar romántico- Antepuse.

Ella se quedo callada un segundo analizándolo. –Tienes razón- Al final acepto.

-Tengo un buen lugar, hace poco lo inauguraron, comida china americanizada te encantara- Le dedique apenas una sonrisita.

-Sí, me encanta la comida china- Soltó sonriendo y brincando en su lugar como una niña pequeña. –Aunque… si es muy caro…- Pero supuse lo que diría.

-No te preocupes por ello, te he invitado yo- Le interrumpí.

-Pero Jade, en tu trabajo…- Volví a interrumpirla.

-Yo gano lo suficiente para darme lujos y sobrevivir- Le sonreí con cierta ironía.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió sonriendo mirando a todas partes.

-Llegamos- Me acerque al ballet parquin quien rápido le abrió la puerta a Cat y otro vino a abrir la mía.

Le entregue la llave y continúe caminando con Cat hacia la entrada del restaurant.

Después de entrar y haber conseguido una mesa para dos Cat y yo cogimos la carta.

-Me alegra que hayamos salido, ya estaba aburrida de estar en casa sin hacer nada- Puso un tierna cara de aburrimiento.

-¿El soso de tu novio no te ha ido a visitar?- Perdí la vista en la carta.

-Siiii- Contesto soñadora. – Él es tan lindo, bueno y tierno, solo por eso no me he vuelto loca-

-Algo bueno para que haga ese tonto- Seguí mirando la carta sin darle mucha importancia.

-Jade… sigo sin entender porque no te llevas bien con Robbie- Extendió la mano y bajo la carta para poder verme los ojos.

-No me gusta para ti Cat, te mereces algo mejor- Soné convencida, sin embargo no lo estaba del todo.

-Robbie es lo mejor que me pudo pasar- Hablo seria y me sorprendió.

-Cat, mejor no hablemos de eso, me es desagradable mencionarlo tanto en una conversación, para mí, el sigue siendo un don nadie que no te merece y no cambiara con nada de lo que digas- Mi voz sonó un poco más dura de lo que hubiera deseado.

Su rostro se transformó, apagándose de sobre manera. -Mira Cat, Robbie a mí me puede parecer un completo idiota fracasado pero si tú lo quieres, lo acepto- Termine resignada.

-Pero podrías hacer un intento para llevarte bien con él, te agradara- Tenia un puchero adorable en la boca.

-No insistas- Termine volviendo la vista a la carta.

-Pero Jade, ustedes dos son lo más importante en mi vida…-Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula.

-No voy a prometerte nada, es casi imposible lo que pides- Lo cierto es que Cat era lo más importante para mí, la única amiga que había tenido, la única que me acepto y había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos un poco extraños. Pero también era cierto, que junto a Robbie, Cat era inmensamente feliz, eran igual de especiales los dos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Gire el rostro tratando de apaciguar la presión de mi pecho, y entonces paso algo que me descoloco enseguida.

-¿Tori?- Susurre apenas mientras mis ojos chocaron con una figura bastante familiar. Ahí estaba ella sentada en una mesa con un chico de tez oscura, con su uniforme de la cafetería riendo bastante divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Me has llamado Tori?- Volví la vista aterrada hacia Cat.

-No- Conteste secamente. Mi corazón se había vuelto loco, sería posible que estuviera en el mismo restaurant que yo, perecía una verdadera broma, tuve el impulso de levantarme y preguntarle ¿Por qué demonios el mismo sitio que yo?, pero era imposible que ella lo hubiera anticipado.

El resto de la tarde me la pase ausente, le contestaba a Cat con monosílabas y cada dos minutos volvía la vista a la morena quien me ignoraba por completo.

-¡JADEEEE!- Volví la vista a Cat.

-¿Por qué levantas la voz?-Pregunte algo confundida.

-Te he llamados varias veces- Su respuesta fue contundente. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto curiosa.

No, definitivamente no lo estaba, me molestaba que la morena estuviera aquí, me molestaba que me ignorara, me ponía verdaderamente mal que se la estuviera pasando tan bien frente a mí. –No sé porque lo preguntas- Y le di un bocado a mi comida.

-Todo estaba bien y de pronto te has puesto seria, apenas hablas y te he mencionado a Robbie unas cinco veces y no has dicho nada- Cat hablo rápido, tenía levemente el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada, termina tu comida- La apunte con el tenedor.

**…**

Aparque el auto, lo apague y apreté las manos al volante, ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?, después del almuerzo me había sentido desubicada, confundida y hasta cierto punto molesta conmigo misma. El día en el trabajo había sido molesto, los chicos nuevos, las nuevas audiciones, Trina, Noah, Tori en mi cabeza y me sentía verdaderamente agotada, sin pensarlo más baje del auto con la intención de irme pronto de aquí.

Camine a la puerta y estaba a punto de tocar cuando alguien la abrió.

-La princesita perdida, escuche el sonido de tu auto- Michael extendió los brazos dispuesto a abrazarme.

-Ni lo pienses- Amenace dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él se detuvo y sonrió.

-Pensé que estar lejos de casa te haría más sensible- Al mismo tiempo que me invitaba a pasar.

-También me da gusto verte, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- Le ignore y comencé atravesar el pasillo lleno de antigüedades y cuadros caros.

-En el mismo sitio que tu sensibilidad- Coloco un brazo tras mis hombros y continuamos caminando.

Michael es mi hermano mayor, él tenía ya los 25 y yo solo contaba 22, es más alto y más fuerte con un porte algo duro y varonil, de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés oscuros casi negros, curiosamente no se parecía en nada a mí, él tenía un carácter alegre y compresivo, odiaba las malas palabras y era el más correcto, responsable y noble, me jodia que pensara más en los otros que en el mismo, así fue como estudio administración de empresas y termino trabajando para mi padre.

-¡Jade!- Y ahí estaba Ethan de pie junto a mi madre. Ethan era el más pequeño de los West, llego cuando nadie lo esperaba y en un momento un poco duro, fue un poco solitario y educado como un chico mayor, a lo que a sus cortos 13 años pensaba casi como todo un adulto. Él era más bajito, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos cafes como los de Michael, yo era la única en la familia que saco ojos grises como mi abuelo.

-Pero si es el pequeño- Susurre con alegría viendo su cara de frustración.

-No tienes que tratarme como un niño, ya casi soy un adulto- Puso una falsa voz gruesa.

-Eres un jodido crio- Y me acerque más dándole un abrazo del que quiso liberarse.

-No soy ningún jodido crio ya tengo 13- Y me aparte.

-¿Por qué a él si lo abrazas?- Michael protesto.

-Buenas noches mamá- Susurre acercándome a ella.

-Ven aquí mi niña- Mi madre se levantó de su asiento y me dio un largo abrazo. –Te he extrañado mucho, ¿Has comido bien? Te veo más delgada- Siempre tan protectora.

-Estoy bien mamá, no es para tanto- Me separe de ella pero mantuve mis brazos en sus hombros. –Estas hermosa- Le susurre sonriendo con sinceridad.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. –Nunca debiste irte de casa, haces mucha falta aquí- Vi la nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía vivir en el mismo sitio que Jayden- Sin que pudiera evitarlo la sonrisa se me esfumo.

-Pero todos te extrañamos, a mí me haces falta- Susurro Ethan.

-Que te den crio- Le respondí sonriendo dándole una rápida mirada.

-Esa boca Jade- El mayor protesto.

-Tu padre te extraña mucho aunque no te lo demuestre, en algún momento aceptara tu decisión- Mi madre insistió.

-No mamá, no me apoya ahora y no lo hará nunca- La solté por completo tomando asiento en el sillón donde Michael también se había sentado. –Jamás aceptara que lo mío no son los negocios- Termine.

-Yo sé que tu padre es duro y muy orgulloso, jamás te lo dirá pero te extraña y le haces falta en esta casa, desde que no estás la casa está más grande y vacía- Yo sonreí.

-¿Y estos gilipollas no cuentan?- Apunte a mis dos hermanos.

-¿Quieres cuidar tus palabras?- Mich protesto.

-No es lo mismo, eres mi única hija y yo siempre te apoyare, no me importo que decidieras perforarte el cuerpo o que decidieras vestir gótica, esa es tu personalidad y la respecto, en cuanto al arte me encanta que escogieras ese camino y en su momento tu padre tendrá que aceptarlo- Hablo mi madre verdaderamente seria.

-Jayden jamás lo aceptara, cuando estudiaba artes vivir aquí fue un infierno- Termine. -¿Para qué me has llamado? No quiero tener que encontrarme con él- Junte mis manos con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno, el lunes por la noche haremos una cena de caridad, habrá una subasta y otras cosas importantes que nos dan valor como una familia importante- Supuse el resto de la historia.

-No puedo mamá- Conteste severa.

-Jade, es importante que toda la familia este aquí, tú perteneces aquí- Concluyo.

-Lo siento mamá, no me gustan las reuniones sociales lo sabes- Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Jadelyn, habrán personas importante, esto será un evento importante, hasta la prensa estará aquí- Mi madre comenzaba a ponerse seria.

-No vendré, mucho menos si es para sostener una mentira, no somos una familia feliz- Comenzaba a sentirme enfadada.

-No Jade, somos una familia unida independientemente de tus problemas con papá- Mich intervino.

-No quiero estar aquí, no quiero codearme con sus amigos políticos y fingir que las cosas son perfectas entre Jayden y yo- Soné más dura de lo que hubiera querido.

-Si no quiere venir no tiene que hacerlo- Mi padre entro por la puerta superior caminando hacia nosotros que nos encontrábamos en la sala.

-Jayden- Mi madre le reprocho.

-Lo entiendo, y si quiere desligarse de esta familia que lo haga, no hace ninguna falta aquí- Sabia a lo que se refería.

-No papá- Ethan se quejó desde el otro extremo.

-Jade no quiere nada con esta familia pues que no ponga un pie en esta casa, ni en mi empresa, ni quiero que vengas a ver a tu madre, ni a tus hermanos ni nada, no quiero saber nada de ti- Comencé a sentir coraje.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?- Me puse de pie y me encamine hacia él.

-Si- Dijo secamente.

-Pues a la mierda, ¿A qué hora el evento mamá?- Pregunte mirándola.

-A las 8 empieza la recepción- Mi madre respondió segura y de inmediato.

-¿De qué maldito lado estas mujer?- Pregunto mi padre mirándola con molestia.

-No le levantes la voz- Michael amenazo.

-Pues a las 9 nos vemos- Dije plantándome frente a él. –Papa- Dije con ironismo antes de marcharme.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, sugerencias, dudas cualquier cosa porfa un review.

**Adam Lynus** gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos...


	5. 18 días

Hola, ya han pasado 10 días y aquí esta mi siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review, me encanta leerlos.

En cuanto a la actitud de Tori, tiene sus razones para ser bastante tranquila créanme lo irán comprendiendo poco a poco y no se morirá o no por ahora... solo confíen en la historia y prometo no defraudarles igual y estoy escribiendo el noveno capitulo ¿Como la ven?. (Por cierto, la cantidad de días que aparecen en la entrada de los capítulos es la cantidad de días que van pasando desde el primer encuentro, decidí ponerlo así solo para que no se confundan en cuanto al tiempo que va pasando)

Cualquier duda estoy para responderla, gacias por leer y animarme con sus review.

Ahora si, el quinto capitulo...

* * *

Capitulo cinco

Era lunes por la mañana, hoy a diferencia de otros días me había despertado un poco tarde, deprisa cogí una blusa en v, una chaqueta obscura y unos vaqueros ajustados un poco rotos de las rodillas, peine mi cabello rápidamente con la intención de pasarme por un café como lo había estado haciendo desde el jueves.

Tome el ascensor mientras miraba el móvil y las veinte mil llamadas perdidas de Beck, ¿Es que acaso este imbécil no se daría por vencido? Atravesé el edificio cuando el portero me detuvo.

-Buenos días señorita West, tiene un paquete en recepción- Puntualizo el hombre mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Un qué?- En mis 4 meses viviendo aquí, jamás había recibido ningún paquete.

-Un paquete en recepción- Me apunto con la mano.

Yo dude antes de llegar a recepción.

-Disculpa…Emma- Continúe viendo el nombre en su uniforme. –Me ha dicho el portero que tengo un paquete-

Ella sonrió. -¿Usted es la señorita West?- Pregunto tomando una pequeña libreta.

-Sí, la misma- Alardee.

-Tiene que firmar aquí, y necesito un comprobante de que es usted- Gire los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Pregúntele a cualquier empleado, soy Jade West y tengo prisa, me puede dar el maldito paquete- Finalice.

Ella continúo con la mano estirada extendiendo la pequeña libreta. –Es necesario, son las reglas-

-Mierda- Bufe enfadada arrebatándole la libreta, el lapicero y firmando un garabato, después saque mi identificación. –Jadelyn West- Sonreí con falsedad.

-De acuerdo- Susurro algo aterrada mientras debajo de su enorme mostrador sacaba un ramo gigantesco de rosas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Las mire con fastidio.

-Son flores, las ha dejado un joven y después se marchó- La chica me miro confundida.

-¿Pero quién cojones me ha enviado flores?- Susurre enfadada.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño. –Quizás si lee la tarjeta…- Y entonces de inmediato lo supe, sin siquiera leer nada.

-Tirelas, no me interesan- Me di la vuelta cuando la chica protesto.

-¿Cómo?- Pero yo seguí caminando.

-Tirelas a la basura, quédeselas, véndalas, haga lo que quiera, no las quiero- Y salí de ahí, entre al auto sin mirar nada más y de prisa conduje a Sugar & Coffee.

Aparque el auto y deprisa baje de él, corrí hasta el establecimiento y entre, habían pocos clientes, pero no la vi a ella, había otra chica en recepción.

-Bienvenida a Sugar & Coffee ¿En qué le puedo servir?- Era la misma chica simple y rubia que había cubierto a Tori todas las veces anteriores.

-¿Dónde está Tori?- Pregunte enseguida buscándola con la vista.

-Ella no trabaja más aquí, renuncio ayer por la tarde, ¿Le sirvo algo?- Sonrió con amabilidad mostrándome sus desalineados dientes.

-¿Por qué renuncio?- Pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

-La verdad no lo sé, solo renuncio- Continuo la rubia.

-¿Y dónde trabaja ahora?- No me di cuenta en que momento mi ceño se frunció.

-La verdad no lo sé, no dijo nada, solo tomo sus cosas y se fue- La chica fue segura. -¿Va a ordenar algo?-

-Dejo algún numero o algún medio para localizarla- Continúe.

La chica me miro curiosa. –Bueno, me dejo su número ¿Lo quiere?- Pregunto metiendo su mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Si… no, olvide lo que dije- Reaccione, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Para qué querría yo su número?

-De… acuerdo, ¿Pedirá algo o no?- La rubia tenía una mueca de confusión y yo comencé a sentirme estúpida.

-Sí, un café americano express- Finalice sacando mi cartera. La chica le dio la orden a un chico regordete que se perdió en la cocina y volvió con mi bebida en la mano.

-Gracias por su compra- La chica me entrego el cambio del café y después me fui sin decir nada.

"_Eres una completa imbécil Jade, ¿En que estabas pensando?_" Me susurre mentalmente.

Entre al auto con frustración mire la bebida entre mis manos y le di un sorbo largo.

-¿Pero qué?- Mire el café con frustración, no era el mismo café que había comprado, sin detenerme a nada baje del auto y entre al establecimiento.

-Este no es el mismo café express que he comprado aquí otras veces- Le reproche a la rubia empujando al cliente que atendía.

La chica me miro confundida e ignore la protesta de la persona junto a mí. –Tiene que ser el mismo, no hemos cambiado nada- Enseguida descubrí que la rubia no era muy lista.

-Escuche, Tori me servía un café que no se parece a este- Señale el vaso.

-Este es el único café express que servimos- La chica se veía realmente confundida.

-No, yo he comprado aquí antes y estoy segura que no es igual- Termine un poco enfadada.

-No sé de qué está hablando, este es el único café express que servimos- Mire el vaso y note que este si tenía la etiqueta del lugar y no se parecía mucho a los otros.

-¿Sabe qué? ¡Olvídelo!- Asenté el vaso en el mostrador. Salí un poco fastidiada y confundida, ahora no solo Tori había renunciado sino que había descubierto que el café que me servía a mí, no era el mismo que servían en el lugar.

Entre de nuevo al auto y con un desgane sin justificación fui a trabajar, a donde por cierto, llegue tarde.

…

Eran cerca de las 8 pm, el famoso evento de caridad en la mansión West que había sido anunciado por todos los medios de comunicación ahora mismo debía de haber comenzado.

-Pero que estúpida es la gente superficial- Susurre mirándome en el espejo desde donde escuchaba la televisión donde se transmitía el "magno evento".

Termine de secarme el cabello y me mire semidesnuda en el cuarto de baño, tenía la sensación de verme un poco más atractiva o es que deseaba verme así. Me acerque a la cama y tome el vestido negro que había escogido para la ocasión, Cat había dicho que se me veía perfecto y su opinión era lo único que necesitaba. Después de haberme puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que queda pegado a mi figura y un poco arriba de la rodilla, decidí dejarme el cabello suelto y me maquille evitando ser tan gótica, use unas zapatillas suficientemente altas y no demore en salir, subí al ascensor con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo que comenzó a resultarme molesta y entonces ahí estaba justamente la persona que no quería ni ver en pintura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Beckett?- Bufe molesta a la mitad de la sala principal del edificio.

-Jade tenemos que hablar, no puedes seguir posponiendo esto, creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo- Él se escuchaba entre afligido y molesto, yo solo seguí caminando.

-No tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar- Supuse que me seguía.

-No puedes ser tan infantil Jade- Entonces me tomo del brazo y me hizo dar la vuelta.

-Suéltame- Conteste secamente y mirándolo con odio.

-Escucha, solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero tratar de componer esta relación- Ya me había soltado aun así decidí permanecer enfrente de él.

-Entre nosotros no queda ninguna relación, se acabó Beck, te quiero fuera de mi vida- Corte y comencé a caminar, salí del edificio y camine a mi auto.

-Maldita sea Jade quieres esperarte, no puedes terminar así, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, dame una oportunidad de hablar, de saber que rayos paso para que todo terminara así- Él había comenzado a gritar.

-Baja el tono de tu voz, ya te he dicho que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Me plante autoritaria mirándolo con odio.

-Por favor Jade, solo una oportunidad- Desactive el alarma de mi auto.

-Eres un imbécil Beck- Entre al auto mientras el balbuceaba cosas en la ventana que no alcance a escuchar, encendí el coche y dándole una advertencia de que no me importaría arrollarlo, avance cuando se apartó.

Conduje con cierto enfado, mi día había sido bastante aburrido y me sentía desanimada, ver a Beck en el edificio solo me hacía querer matarme y es que el chico era verdaderamente insistente. Conduje por las calles semi-llenas hasta la famosa mansión West, la casa de mi padre era enorme y no era para menos, tenía todo un imperio empresarial que arrastraba toda la familia, una empresa constructora con antigüedad y magno reconocimiento, donde toda la generación West había invertido su vida, su tiempo y su dinero, claro había una solo excepción femenina, o sea yo. Mi padre tenía un hermano que vivía en Inglaterra del que apenas sabíamos pocas cosas, como que extendió la empresa West por Europa, así que la constructora era obligación de mis hermanos, mis primos y yo.

Estacione el auto y me baje con cierto desgane, no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar aquí así que había decidido que solo estaría entre 30 y 60 minutos, después pondría una excusa tonta que nadie creería y me marcharía de aquí. Comencé a subir una a una las escaleras de la entrada cuando un brazo sostuvo el mío y se posó junto a mi como mi pareja.

-Pero que…- Murmure mirando al extraño individuo.

-Cállate y camina- Era Michael. –No conseguí pareja y ya veo que tú tampoco- Sonrió triunfante.

-¿Quién querría salir contigo? Pareces un perdedor- Sonreí con altanería y elegancia a las cámaras que nos señalaban y anunciaban nuestra llegada.

-Es todo un honor que yo te acompañe- Me susurro a lo bajo y solo yo alcance a escucharlo.

Cruzamos el umbral con elegancia mezclándonos entre la gente refinada y con caros trajes que se paseaba por toda la enorme sala.

-Maldita gente falsa, me enferman- Bufe con la enorme y falsa sonrisa reflejada en mis labios.

-A mí me enferma tu vocabulario- Comenzó a guiarme hacia nuestros padres.

-Espera espera…- Lo detuve jalándolo del brazo. –Ahí esta Jayden- Él se detuvo frente a mí.

-Jade es papá, siempre será nuestro padre y hoy es solo una noche, solo lo saludas y nos alejamos- Sonó comprensivo y yo sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago.

-No quiero ser hipócrita- Hable severa.

-No es hipocresía, es tu padre y apuesto que le quieres, así que camina- Y continúo caminando a nuestro objetivo. Yo puse algo de resistencia pero al final me convenció, sin embargo aquella sensación de nerviosismo que me invadió cuando salí de casa no me abandonaba y me hacía sentir insegura.

-Jadelyn- Mi madre susurro acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla. –Me alegra que estés aquí, por un segundo creí que no vendrías- Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Si mamá, yo también lo creí- Ella rió un segundo mientras Michael me dedico una mirada severa. Mi padre estaba como a un metro de nosotras y cuando nos vio se puso rígido.

-Jayden está ocupado, será mejor que lo saludemos después- Dirigí a mi hermano mientras mi madre soltaba mis manos.

-No cariño, hay que ser cortes- Mientras mi madre volvía a sujetar y me guiaba hacia mi padre. –Disculpen la interrupción- Mi madre me acerco a mi padre.

-Jade- Mi padre sonó un poco severo y duro. –Te presento a Carlos Vega, un viejo amigo de la familia- Mire al hombre que estaba a mis espaldas, un hombre maduro alto y moreno, de rostro varonil y mirada noble, esa mirada que la sentía familiar. –Carlos, ella es Jadelyn West, mi única hija ¿Recuerdas?- El hombre me miro sorprendido.

-Pero que grande esta, ya es toda una mujer- El extendió una mano con cortesía y yo la cogí. –Un gusto Jadelyn-

–El gusto es mío, puede llamarme Jade- El sonrió mostrando sus dientes, y podía jurar que esa sonrisa la había visto antes.

-Si me permiten un comentario, es tan parecida a ti Jayden- Mi padre sonrió con orgullo.

-Lo es, hasta el mismo carácter- Mi madre continuo, yo sonreí con falsedad.

-Señor Vega- Mi hermano le tendió la mano como si ya se conocieran.

-Ya te dije Michael que me puedes llamar solo Carlos- Ambos hombres sonrieron e ignorando su mano, Carlos le dio un abrazo palmeándose la espalda y comprendí que ya se conocían.

-Si no es una grosería me gustaría preguntar por sus hijas, ¿Han venido esta noche? Me gustaría saludarlas- Pregunto mi hermano con respeto.

-Katrina no pudo acompañarnos, pero mi hija menor Victoria me acompaña esta noche, debe estar en alguna parte, no le gustan mucho las reuniones sociales- Yo sonreí triunfante, al menos no era la única obligada en este lugar.

-Si nos disculpan, vamos por una copa- Corte la conversación arrastrando a Michael del brazo.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Mich pregunto mientras lo alejaba de ahí.

-No quería permanecer junto a Jayden, dijiste que solo saludaríamos- Camine hacia cualquier otra parte, lejos de mi padre.

-Papá no estaba siendo grosero- No le escuche. Tome una copa de champagne cuando paso un mesero y le di un sorbo largo. –Tú no sabes pero ese hombre será mi futuro suegro- Tomo una copa también.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunte confundida.

-Su hija Victoria, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- Le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

Yo reí con gracia. –Esa chica debe tener malos gustos si te llegara a hacer caso- Me burle.

El me miro reprobatorio. –Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ya verás que será mi futura esposa y si me disculpas- Se terminó la copa, se aliso el traje de etiqueta y continúo. –Hay una chica mitad latina que debo buscar- Después se marchó.

-¿Mitad latina?- Pregunte al aire.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos dándome vueltas por todo el lugar, saludando de vez en vez a gente que ni conocía pero seguro que ellos a mi si, cuatro copas de champagne y dos de vino, así que decidí dar un paseo lejos de toda aquella gente falsa y salí un rato al jardín, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso y comencé a fumar apoyándome en un pequeño barandal de concreto que se encontraba como descanso. Estaba tranquilamente fumando e ignorando toda aquella alcurnia cuando una voz familiar me volvió a mi realidad.

-No deberías fumar Jade- Contuve la respiración y el humo comenzó a molestarme haciéndome toser, aquella voz la conocía, las últimas dos semanas me había estado persiguiendo. -¿Estas bien?- Ella puso una mano en mi espalda y entonces volví el rostro hacia ella con confusión y recuperándome del ataque de tos que acababa de sufrir.

-¿T-Tu?- Pregunte confundida retrocediendo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista al jardín.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunte confundida viendo que ella no pronunciaba palabra. –Esto no puede estar pasando- Puse una mano en mi estomago y apague el cigarrillo golpeándolo contra la barda.

-No Jade, no te estoy siguiendo ni te estoy acosando- Dijo ella sonriendo para mí con su dulce sonrisa blanca y entonces lo comprendí, ella tenía la misma sonrisa que el hombre que platicaba con mi padre.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Jade?, jamás lo mencione- Ahora el nerviosismo que había tenido toda la noche había incrementado notablemente así como un deje de molestia.

-La otra noche tu padre nos invitó a cenar, en esta casa hay fotos tuyas por todas partes, solo hizo falta preguntar tu nombre- Yo hice la cabeza hacia atrás. "_Maldita sea_" Me susurre a mí misma.

-No puede ser que seas amiga de la familia ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué no te conocía?- Comencé a sentirme más enfadada.

-No estoy jugando a nada, solo que estoy creyendo que por algo debíamos conocernos, ¿No crees?- Ella sonreía y volvió su vista al jardín. –Ten por seguro que a mí también me sorprendió encontrarte en todas partes y por un segundo creí que me seguías, pero me he dado cuenta que todo ha sido por algo, quizás debemos tratar de ser amigas- Me dio una fugas mirada mientras yo trataba de procesar toda esa información.

-¿Amigas? Esto me parece bastante extraño, demasiadas casualidades diría yo- Solté con cierto enfado.

-Nada pasa por casualidad Jade, todo tiene razón de ser- Ella me miró fijamente y por un segundo creí perderme en lo oscuro de su mirada. –Yo no creo que todo esto sea casualidad- Término.

Yo solté un chasquido con los labios, algo así entre risa y bufido. –Valla mierda- Aparte la vista.

-Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos conocido formalmente- Ella se acercó. –Mi nombre es Victoria Vega- Y me tendió la mano. Yo solo mire su mano extendida.

-Me habías dicho que te llamabas Tori- Reproche.

Ella sonrió alejando su mano y volviendo a recargarse en la pequeña barda. –VicTORIa- Hizo énfasis en Tori. –Todos me dicen Tori- Y me sonrió con dulzura y algo se revolvió en mi estómago.

-¿Mitad latina?- Pregunte mirando al frente.

-Sí, mi padre es latino, mi madre era norteamericana- Su sonrisa se desvaneció. –Murió hace unos años- Su mandíbula se veía tensa, yo solo la observe detenidamente.

-L-Lo lamento- Tartamudee, comencé a sentirme un poco extraña.

-No importa, está en un lugar mejor- Volvió a sonreír. ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansaba de sonreír?

Por un par de minutos se hizo un silencio cálido en el lugar, no me sentía incomoda al contrario, me sentía agradable con su compañía.

-Por cierto- Rompí el silencio haciendo que ella me mirara. -¿Por qué has renunciado en Sugar & Coffee?-Pregunte confundida.

Ella rió. –Se había terminado mi tiempo ahí- No comprendí su respuesta pero tampoco profundice.

-No sé qué rayos le hacías al café, pero el café express que compre hoy sabia asqueroso- Hice una mueca de asco y ella rió aún más.

-Siempre creí que era un asco ese café, yo solo me limitaba a venderlo, el único especial era el que te preparaba a ti- Me guiño un ojo y encontré ese acto terriblemente sexy.

-¿Por qué solo a mí?- Pregunte confundida.

-La verdad, no lo sé- Su mirada intensa se clavó en la mía y comencé a sentirme extrañamente agradable.

-A todo esto- Cambie la conversación porque comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa con el rumbo que estaba tomando la otra. -¿Qué hace la hija de un gran empresario vendiendo cafés?- Ella comenzó a reír y mirándome curiosa contesto.

-Lo mismo que hace la hija de un empresario multimillonario trabajando en un teatro- Ella me sonrió y yo sonreí a su comentario.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- Pero no termine de hablar cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Jade, dice mamá que la subasta va a comenzar- Ethan interrumpió caminando hacia nosotras. –Hola Tori- Mi hermano menor se sonrojo cuando la saludo.

-Hola Ethan, que elegante estas hoy- Vega lo alago y él se sonrojo más.

-Tu estas más guapa hoy, aunque siempre lo estas- Él sonrió con timidez y fue hasta entonces que me permite analizar a la chica, tenía un vestido azul que remarcaba su perfecta y delgada figura, unas zapatillas altas de color negro y un saco con manga en ¾ que le cubría un poco del frió a sus morenos hombros. Yo trague saliva al darme cuenta que me estaba dejando intimidar por una chica atractiva, pero sobre todo, por una CHICA.

-No Ethan, ya me iba- Me aparte del barandal y camine hacia mi hermano. –Dile a mamá que gracias por la invitación y que me la he pasado bien pero que tuve que irme- Recupere mi mascara frívola que Vega me había hecho caer. –Adiós Vega- Solté con una dureza que no deseaba.

-Espera…- La chica me detuvo. –Eso quiere decir que no quieres verme de nuevo- Ethan nos miró confundido, la chica me miraba entre suplicante y seria, sin su sonrisa y yo solo me marche.

Camine de prisa atravesando el salón, baje las escaleras sin detenerme, subí a mi auto y conduje lejos se esa mansión.

…

Termine de desmaquillarme y apague la lámpara, me senté a la orilla de la cama y respire profundo mientras recordaba "_yo no creo que todo esto sea una casualidad_", sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, su dulce y cálida voz, su tierna y blanca sonrisa, su piel morena y sus ojos oscuros, se me estaba metiendo por los ojos y yo no debía permitirme eso, además ella era una chica y yo otra chica y eso no podía suceder.

-Deja de pensar estupideces Jade- Me auto regañe a mí misma. –Son demasiadas casualidades, solo casualidades y no tienes por qué darles importancia- Termine de convencerme, me metí a la cama, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir ignorando lo que me esperaba.

¿De verdad Tori y yo teníamos algún futuro como amigas o algo?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y les agradecería por sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido.


	6. 19 días

Hola...

Otra vez yo, otro capitulo mas... Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review *Los aprecio tantisimo* Me he atrasado tatito porque un capitulo me esta quedando demaciado largo y creo que lo dividire en dos, la historia continua y como cada 10 dias el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Un abrazo y gracias a todos los que me animan.

* * *

Era martes por la mañana, no me sentía de muchos ánimos y ni siquiera había dormido bien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Victoria Vega, por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacármela de la cabeza, ni a ella ni a sus palabras. Asenté mi bolso en una pequeña mesita y me senté en el sillón del pequeño camerino que me estaba asignado como "mi oficina", pase las manos por mi cabeza poniendo un poco de presión ya que el dolor de cabeza no se disipaba y hoy no había ido a por un café porque otro que no fuera el de Vega no me interesaba y ahora que lo pensaba mejor anoche ni siquiera le pregunte donde trabajaba ahora.

-¿De mal humor?- Noah apareció por la puerta con su molesta voz.

-Si vienes a termina de cargarme el día, vuelve por donde viniste- Aparte las manos de mi cabeza.

-¿Pero que le sucede a mi frívola princesita?- Pregunto con un fingido tono meloso mientras se despabilaba junto a mí.

-Que te den- Bufe recargando la cabeza en el sillón.

-Oh venga, soy tu amigo ¿O no lo soy? Puedes confiar- Con una de sus rodillas golpeo mi pierna y entonces me pregunte ¿Porque todos los hombres tenían que abrir las piernas siempre que se sentaban?

-No ha sido un buen día- Comencé a masajearme la cien.

-Si a esas vamos tu nunca tienes buenos días- Saco su móvil.

-¿A qué has venido? Si no tienes nada bueno que decir puedes largarte de una buena vez- Si, podía darme el lujo de hablarle así.

-Estoy tratando de ser amigo, ¿te has dado cuenta que llevas cuatro meses trabajando aquí y nunca tenemos una conversación amistosa?- Hizo a un lado el móvil y supuse que me miraba.

-No me parece necesario- Lo mire con seriedad.

-Pues a mí me parece que lo es- Sonrio.

-¿Esto es otra de esas chorradas para llevarme a tu cama? Porque si es así olvídalo, te lo dije desde el primer día, antes prefiero renunciar o suicidarme, lo que me aleje más de ti- Lo mire con cierto enfado, odiaba su fase multiseductora, era cargante.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- Fingió estar ofendido.

Lo mire con desprecio.

-De acuerdo, quizás al principio no tuve muchas intenciones de ser tu amigo, pero joder Jade ahora somos colegas y tengo muy en claro que contigo solo puedo lograr una amistad- Parecía sincero.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso- Me puse de pie y camine hacia mi bolso en busca de otra aspirina.

Noah se enderezo en su lugar. –Yo sé que fui imbécil contigo, pero ya has sido suficientemente malvada conmigo, creo que estamos a mano y podemos ahora tratar de ser amigo ahora- Yo le dedique una mirada con gracia tras su gracioso comentario y continúe buscando el medicamento. -¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes intentarlo?- Pregunto apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

Deje lo que hacía y lo mire un segundo. -¿Alguna sugerencia de como intentarlo?- Pregunte altanera, el sonrio satisfecho.

-Ven a comer conmigo, te invito- Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. –Nos tomaremos un rato por la tarde e iremos a comer a donde tú quieras y entonces platicamos, ¿Qué dices?- Sonaba entusiasmado.

Yo dude. -¿Cómo confiar en ti?- Pregunte dudosa de sus intenciones.

-No tienes garantías, solo tendrás que confiar- Él sonreía divertido.

Exhale largamente antes de responder. –Lo intentare, pero te por seguro que si esto es un jodido truco poco me importara quedarme sin empleo o ir a prisión- Advertí.

El soltó una gran carcajada. –No esperaba menos de ti- Cogió su móvil que había olvidado. -Ahora, hablando de negocios ayúdame con la puesta en escena, tengo bailarines y unos actores que necesitan dirección- Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Lo vi desaparecer por donde vino y una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi rostro, quizás estaba bien tratar de hacer amigos, aparte de Cat y mis hermanos, yo no confiaba en nadie y a veces Cat no era precisamente una amiga con la que se pudiera tener conversaciones adultas.

…

-Deténganse, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Subí el tono de mi voz ante el mal espectáculo. –Esto es Tango Maureen- Brame. – ¡Olivia!- Llame enseguida a la coreógrafa, la chica se acercó. -Tenemos demasiados bailarines en el escenario, no podemos montar un tango con tantas parejas, parecen bebes aprendiendo a caminar- Regañe.

-Lo se Jade y estaba pensando en un recorte de bailarines para esta escena- La chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos respondió algo tímida.

-Las dos parejas del final las quiero fuera- Analice rápidamente el libreto. –Esto es tango muchachos, el tango es un baile pasional- Hable mirando a Olivia, ella afirmo.-Escucha Ava – Me dirigí a la chica que actuaba de Joanne -Tienes que ponerle más pasión a tu personaje, más fuerza, mas sensualidad, sigo viéndote rígida- La chica me miro preocupada.-Debes tener presente que estas furiosa, Joanne está furiosa pero también está llena de pasión, ¿Dónde está la tuya?- Ella afirmo compulsivamente.

-Ahora Alex, tu diriges por ahora, tú tienes el control, la fuerza, quiero que te metas en la piel de Mark, siente la fuerza, el odio y la satisfacción que lo envuelve- El chico castaño sonrio y afirmo. –Ambos aman a la misma mujer, ambos fueron engañados, ambos se preguntan porque la aman, quiero sentir lo que ellos siente, tienen que trasmitirlo- Todos afirmaron. –Dos minutos- Le di descanso mientras me arreglaba con Olivia.

-La segunda mitad del tango no está lista, además la chica nueva que se acaba de integrar no ha ensayado con el resto- La coreógrafa pelirroja término de informarme.

-¿La chica nueva?- Pregunte confundida. –Pensé que todos los bailarines para rent ya habían sido seleccionados- Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo estaban, pero Noah realizo cambios al final y ha puesto a…- Reviso rápidamente sus papeles. –Katrina Vega en la obra como bailarina del reparto- Ese apellido, ahora sabía muy bien de quien me hablaba.

-Ese imbécil- Bufe con enfado. – ¿Le has puesto ya los pasos?- Pregunte dudosa.

-Los de la primer fase, estaba pensando que no apareciera en la segunda aunque es muy buena…- Olivia afirmo mientras ambas nos sentábamos en las sillas de dirección. Me quede un rato en silencio y me distraje mientras mi cabeza ataba cabos sueltos, Katrina Vega era la hermana de Victoria y por lo tanto ella sabría dónde podría yo localizar a la menor.

-… ¿Qué te parece?- Y entonces volví a conectarme con la obra.

-Pues…- No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho pero ciertamente Olivia tomaba buenas decisiones, llevaba trabajando varios años aquí y tenía una experiencia que se notaba su rostro maduro. –Adelante, yo confió en tus juicios, por cierto…- Cambie la conversación. – ¿Sabes dónde está Katrina?-.

Olivia no hizo preguntas y eso lo agradecí. –Llego hace como veinte minutos, la vi pasar hacia los camerinos de atrás- Ella apunto por donde la vio pasar.

-De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente, practica el tango con los bailarines porque me temo que Ava tiene una voz preciosa pero también tiene un serio problema para bailar y si tienes que quedarte todo el maldito día con ella hasta que le salga bien, ¡hazlo!- Amenace, Olivia asintió. –Ahora vuelvo- Me levante y camine por donde la pelirroja había señalado.

No fue difícil encontrar a Trina, se encontraba platicando con el rubio que también audiciono el mismo día.

-Mason, déjame a solas con Trina- El chico sonrio con coquetería y se alejó por donde yo había llegado.

-Que gusto verte Jade- La morena sonrio y yo solté un bufido.

-Escucha, solo he venido a preguntarte algo- Ella se mantuvo en silencio. - ¿Dónde puedo localizar a Victoria?- Solté de inmediato.

Ella me miro dudosa. -¿Para qué quieres localizar a mi hermana?- Aquí vienen las preguntas estúpidas pensé.

-No te importa, ahora dime, ¿Dónde?- Hable con tono demandante.

-Pregúntale a ella donde está, yo no la cuido- Y entonces vi esa chispa de enfado cruzar por sus ojos.

-Escúchame ¿Trina?- Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, ella afirmo. –Tengo en mis manos el poder de ponerte como extra en todas las escenas que se me antojen, así que dime, ¿Te interesa aparecer en la obra o quieres ser una bailarina mediocre?- Y fue hasta que las últimas palabras salieron de mi boca que comprendí que estaba chantajeando a la hermana de Victoria para me dijera dónde encontrarla.

Ella se quedó en silencio como analizando mis palabras. –Acaba de conseguir una plaza en un restaurant del centro, se llama "Feu d'hiver", se encuentra en un edificio en la 4ta avenida, el cuarto piso, comida francesa- Todo aquello lo dijo sin mirarme y como si estuviera recitando algo insignificante, sin importancia. –Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo- Yo la mire algo confundida.

-De acuerdo- Finalice. –Tú también olvida que tuvimos esta conversación- Tome mi móvil sin mirarlo. –Vete a ensayar que tienes que memorizar los pasos de toda la obra- Y comencé a caminar hacia mi oficina.

Desde el móvil busque el restaurant usando el GPS y me alegre sin que pudiera evitarlo.

…

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama el restaurant?- Pregunto Noah mientras miraba por la ventanilla buscando el nombre con la mirada.

- Feu d'hiver, ¿Nunca tomaste clases de francés?- Pregunte mientras que con el móvil confirmaba la dirección.

-No sé cómo demonios se escribe eso, cuando lo veas dime y detengo el auto- Apretó sus manos al volante.

-Eres imbécil- Concluí mientras buscaba el nombre del restaurant.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes otro insulto? A todo el mundo llamas imbécil- El me dio una fugas mirada, yo sonreí dando con mi objetivo.

-Ahí está, aparca el auto- Hable tranquila mientras guardaba el móvil en mi bolso y Noah encontraba estacionamiento.

Caminamos al ascensor.

-No me digas que este es uno de esos lugares donde te cobran hasta el aire- Mientras miraba todo elegantemente decorado.

-No seas tacaño, además tú me has invitado- Susurre con gracia mientras entrabamos y subíamos al 4to piso.

-Acaso me ves cara de millonario, yo no tengo un papi famoso que me paga todo- Yo lo mire con rencor. –Vale, no quise decir eso. Es solo que soy pobre y este lugar se ve muy elegante- El ascensor se detuvo mostrándonos un increíble restaurant modernista francés, las paredes tenían un color perla y la gente se encontraba comiendo en finos manteles de color blanco.

-Bienvenidos a Feu d'hiver, ¿Mesa para dos?- Pregunto un hombre elegante con flus.

-Sí, para dos- Noah hablo dudoso y yo en burla hice bailar mis cejas.

-Síganme, por aquí- El hombre nos dirigió a una mesa junto a una enorme ventana de cristal con cortinas beige.

-Gracias- Susurro Noah mientras se sentaba.

-Puedo sugerir una entrada con nuestro más famoso vino _rincadeira_ cosecha 1964- Yo sonreí, Noah pareció no comprender.

-Si, por favor- Pedí sonriendo y el hombre con flus se marchó, mientras que con la mirada comencé a buscar al motivo por el cual yo estaba aquí.

-Déjame decirte Jadelyn que soy un pobre hombre honesto con un salario deplorable que quizás no pueda pagar la cuenta de este lugar – Parecía afligido, yo seguí buscando pero no había ningún rastro de Vega.

-No importa, igual y puedes quedarte a lavar los platos- Seguí ignorándole.

-Graciosa, solo advierto que si no me da para pagar lo dividiré en dos y tu pagaras lo que consumas- Se acomodó un poco incómodo en el asiento.

Yo continúe ignorándolo y mirando a todas partes, pero no la veía, no estaba ahí, quizás su trabajo era oculto en la cocina o quizás en la gerencia, estaba a punto de levantarme para buscarle cuando…

-¡Maldición Jade! ¿Dónde demonios estás?- Me dio un pequeño golpe a mi mano.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?- Bufe enfadada. -¿Por qué me pegas?- Termine con el ceño severamente fruncido.

-Eso me pregunto, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué buscas?- El comenzó a mirar a todos lado.

-No estoy buscando nada- Conteste secamente perdiendo la vista en la ventana como si mirar la calle de repente fuera interesante.

-No me engañas, por algo me trajiste a este lugar- En el reflejo del vidrio pude ver su mirada curiosa. -¿Qué estabas buscando?- Apoyando sus manos en su barbilla.

-No buscaba nada, ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?- Finalice mirándolo con severidad.

-Vamos Jade, ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? ¿Buscabas a alguien?- Eh hizo un intento como de buscar a alguien cuando una figura femenina interrumpió.

-Me permiten…- Y entonces me estremecí en mi lugar mientras volvía la vista hacia la chica que no era otra más que Vega, la respiración se me puso algo pesada mientras la miraba fijamente. –Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en dar conmigo- Ella sonrio mientras vertía vino en mi copa, tan natural, como si hubiera esperado por este momento.

-¿Disculpe?…- Noah respondió confundido.

-¿Le has preguntado a Trina?- Ella me miro levantando una ceja mientras vertía el vino en la copa de Noah a quien por cierto habíamos ignorado.

-No, no hace falta. Es solo otra casualidad- Le sonreí de medio lado.

-Esto no me parece una casualidad- Mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y sonreía con elegancia y coquetería.

-¿Conoces a Trina?- Noah interrumpió. -¿Se conocen? –El chico se rasco la cabeza.

-Trina es mi hermana y Jade es…- Pero hizo una pausa y me miro intensamente.

-Solo una casualidad- Termine yo mirándola con intensidad y ella sonrio.

-Ahora veo porque te pareces a Trina, tienes rasgos latinos- El continuo y Vega desvió su mirada hacia él.

-Así es, tenemos descendencia latina- Ella le sonrio y vi ese brillo en los ojos de Noah que yo conocía muy bien.

-Me permites Noah- Me puse de pie haciendo a un lado la servilleta mire a Vega como pidiéndole que viniera conmigo, ella sonrio y ladeando la cabeza comenzó a caminar por donde yo la seguí.

Llevándome a un rincón cerca de la cocina se detuvo.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, creí que lo que dije la otra noche te había molestado y no querías volver a verme- Yo la mire confundida un segundo antes de recordar a que se refería.

-No eras tú el problema- Le di una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me has buscado?- Pregunto curiosa, y yo no supe que contestar.

-Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste anoche- Me cruce de brazos y me recargue en la pared. -¿Qué sentido tiene encontrarnos en todas partes?- Pregunte y ella se quedó pensando un rato.

-No sé qué sentido tiene, pero es suficientemente extraño- Ella se recargo en la pared que quedaba de frente a mí. –Si no te mostraras tan repelente cada vez que chocáramos, hubiera jurado que me estabais siguiendo- Sonreía.

Yo solté un bufido que sonó como una carcajada apagada. –No sabía que existías hasta el día que por error entre en tu habitación- Ella borro su sonrisa y se mostro un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, amm…-Se enderezo. –Has dejado a tu amigo solo- Me recordó mientras note su drástico cambio de actitud.

-No, él no es mi amigo- La mire detenidamente.

-Entonces es tu…- Pero no continuo.

-No, claro que no. Es un colega del trabajo- Ella sonrio asintiendo mientras sacaba una libretita.

-Venga, ¿Vais a ordenar algo?- Yo sonreí.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la mesa- Entonces volví a la mesa donde Noah estaba concentrado en su móvil.

Después de revisar la carta y haber ordenado mi comida y la de Noah, Vega se marchó contoneándose con aquel traje de mesera color beige que combinaba perfectamente con su piel ligeramente canela.

-Dios, es una chica realmente sexy- Noah hablo mientras observaba por donde Vega se había marchado.

-Dime algo Noah, ¿Alguna vez has visto alguna mujer con la que no quieras follar?- Pregunte con cierto desprecio.

-No me juzgues, no soy tan repulsivo como crees- Hizo a un lado su móvil. –Es claro que tengo una fuerte debilidad por las mujeres guapas, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera follar con todas- El hablo seguro mirándome de frente.

-Follar, fantasear, desear, todo eso es lo mismo- Finalice yo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. –No te hace menos pervertido- Le di un pequeño sorbo a la copa de vino que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Me has llamado pervertido? No estás en condiciones de hacerlo, si no conociera a tu novio hubiera jurado que la hermanita de Trina te gusta- Tenia una molesta sonrisita en la boca.

-¿Pero qué clase de chorrada es esa? ¿Acabas de insinuar que me gusta una chica?- Me sentí ofendida.

-No lo sé Jade, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero… quizá me dio esa sensación- Lo vi dudar, tenía claro que mi enfado lo asustaba.

-Pues deja de tener esas sensaciones extrañas, no soy como tú y tampoco soy gay- Finalice dándole otro sorbo a mi copa.

-Vale, lo siento… estamos aquí para tratar de ser amigos, creo que puedes empezar a confiar en mi- Él también le dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Empiezo a creer que esto no fue una buena idea, ¿Pero qué coño estaba pensando cuando acepte?- Bufe más para mí misma.

-Basta, no seas aguafiestas, disfrútalo también- El pareció entristecer un poco, lo ignore.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante rato, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación amable con él y tampoco el parecía haber encontrado palabras para iniciar una conversación conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el teatro?- Pregunte repentinamente.

El miro un segundo y sonrio. –Casi siete años, no estudie artes en una buena escuela como tu pero la experiencia y el talento me han llevado hasta donde estoy- Finalizo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Siete años y sigues siendo un co-director de escenas?- Supuse que yo aspiraba más alto.

-Si, empecé como encargado del mantenimiento, haber llegado hasta donde estoy es un gran logro- El sonrio satisfecho.

-¿Mantenimiento?, eso es patético- Bufe dándole un sorbo a mi copa.

-A ti te valió que tu novio sea pariente de uno de los socios mayoritarios y bueno Lane te dio una oportunidad pero debes recordar que aun sigues a prueba- El sonrio. –Aunque debo admitir que tienes talento y podrías actuar o hacer alguna otra cosa en el escenario- Concluyo.

-No me gustan los escenarios, prefiero escribir o dirigir- El me miro sonriente.

Nuestra conversación estaba tomando matices amistosos cuando Vega apareció con los alimentos y de manera profesional ordeno todo sobre la mesa, no volví a cruzar palabra con ella temiendo que Noah descubriera algo sobre lo que me sucedía cuando la morena estaba cerca de mí. Después de comer y haber decidido dividir la cuenta en dos, pagamos, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Vega se acercó.

-Jade…- Yo me detuve y Noah me miro interrogante, le hice señas para que nos dejara a solas.

-¿Qué quieres Vega?- Ella me miro extraña tras haberse dado cuenta que había decidido llamarla por su apellido.

-¿Vamos a seguir pretendiendo que todo es casualidad?- Pregunto seria, sabía que sus palabras eran serias. –Porque a mí me gustaría, no se… tal vez… conocerte- Podía sentir su nerviosismo.

-Ten por seguro que no querrás conocerme y no malinterpretes el hecho de encontrarnos en todos lados- Hable seria, tenía muy en claro que no era buena idea estar cerca de ella. –No tengo interés en ser tu amiga- Entonces comencé a caminar pasando junto a ella y golpeado apenas mi hombre con su cuerpo, aquel contacto me había dejado eléctrica pero decidi ignorarlo por completo, no era buena idea estar cerca de Vega, no era buena idea porque a nadie engañaba fingiendo que no me atraía, porque si, Vega despertaba algo extraño dentro de mí, algo complicado de explicar y me intimidaba, lo cual nunca me había sucedido con nadie. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica que me atraía?

* * *

Hasta otra y gracias por leer. Un saludo.


	7. 20 días

Hola... Otro capitulo, la verdad no estaba muy animada por continuar pero lo he echo por esas dos personas que dejaron su review y** Nara375**, aquí esta el séptimo capitulo y espero que les guste. Cualquier duda o lo que sea que necesiten saber o no entiendan un review.

No les entretengo mas...

* * *

Le di un sorbo largo a mi café amargo, no se parecía al que Vega preparaba y no sabía porque todo tenía que relacionarlo con ella.

-Estúpido café- bufe con cierta molestia. –Estúpida Vega- Susurre recordando que pocas veces estaba fuera de mi pensamiento y lo cierto era que hoy me estaba sintiendo verdaderamente sola, la soledad que tanto me gustaba a veces la detestaba porque me hacia desear a alguien junto a mí y eso me ponía nostálgica, lo cual era una mala combinación. Camine por todo mi departamento preguntándome ¿Qué estaría haciendo Vega en estos momentos? ¿También pensaría en mí?, no, seguro que me odiaba por ser tan cortante, pero ciertamente bajaba la guardia y antes de darme cuenta ya la estaba buscando de nuevo.

Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y tras mirar el número con fastidio, desconecte la llamada, ¿Por qué Beck no dejaba de insistir?

Cuando el móvil se hallo en silencio el sonido de la puerta se hizo insistente.

-¿Quién mierda viene a visitarme a las siete de la mañana?- Grite en el segundo que abrí la puerta. –Mierda- Susurre al darme cuenta que no era otra persona más que Beck. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acabo de cortarte la llamada-

El chico me miro derrotado. –Tenemos que hablar Jade y no digas que no tenemos nada que hablar porque yo sé que si- Tenía los ojos medio rojizos, su cabello revuelto y la corbata mal puesta.

-¿Qué quieres que hablemos? No hay nada que hablar, todo ya fue dicho- Solté sin apartarme, no lo deje entrar.

-Es que todo es erróneo, todo está en tu imaginación, yo no te seria infiel con nadie- Bufo enfadado.

-Jamás lo aceptarías porque de lo contrario sabes que la mataría y te mataría a ti- Solté con enfado. –Dijiste que estabas arto de mí y de ser mi novio, pues te tome la palabra- Subí el tono de voz, me estaba enfadando.

-Se lo que dije, pero también dije que lo sentía, no estaba hablando enserio- Concluyo. –Siempre que quiero hablar contigo terminamos discutiendo y no me gusta, pero ciertamente te extraño Jade- El quiso tomar mis manos.

-Primero tu terminaste conmigo Beck y después yo termine contigo, no tenemos ningún futuro esto se acabó- Comenzaba a sentirme furiosa, no deje que me tocara.

-Espera, vamos a calmarnos, gritándonos no vamos a componer nada- Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero componer esto- Bufe con enfado.

-Me estas lastimando Jade, deja de gritar- Se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

Me quede en silencio tratando de tranquilizarme, ver a Beck en este estado me hacía sentir extraña, algo nostálgica. El chico había sido mi primer novio y no podía negar que había tenido muchos sentimientos por él, lo cual era muy molesto dado el hecho de que el me lastimaba a cada rato. En nuestra relación, los últimos meses nos la habíamos pasado discutiendo, lastimándonos mutuamente y no sabía ni siquiera si quería volver con él.

-Te necesito y te extraño tanto- El soltó mirándome suplicante.

-No digas esas cosas ahora- Concluí recargándome en la pared. –No debí haber abierto la puerta-

-Jade, dime que quieres que cambie y yo lo haré, haré lo que me pidas- El sonaba sincero y estuve a un segundo de flaquear.

-Tienes que irte Beck- Comencé a sentirme nostálgica, me sentía sola y si continuaba en esta situación terminaría cediendo. –Tengo que ir a trabajar y estoy yendo tarde- Camine hacia mi bolso, mi voz había perdido volumen, me sentía algo deprimida.

-Sal conmigo esta noche, te llevare a un buen restaurant y hablaremos con calma, como los adultos que somos- Él había entrado a mi departamento y me tomo de los hombros cuando le había dado la espalda.

-No es una buena idea- Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta, aún estaba resentida contra él.

-Claro que lo es- El me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos cafés –Tenemos que hablar con calma, tienes que saber que aun te amo y me haces falta- Pego su frente a la mía y desee que me besara. –Por favor Jade- Su aliento golpeo mi rostro y lo desee con fuerza, con pasión.

-Debo ir al trabajo- Puse un poco de presión en su abdomen tratando de separarlo. Él no se apartó, por el contrario, junto sus labios con los míos en un beso suave.

-Dame una oportunidad- Susurro desde mis labios y entonces lo bese con fuerza, como lo había deseado, por este motivo no había querido estar cerca de él, sabía que me haría caer ahora que me sentía más sola que nunca.

Pronto el beso suave que él había iniciado se volvió agresivo, sabía que lo necesitaba ahora para no sentirme más sola, me apretó a su fuerte cuerpo y sujete con fuerza su cuello, sentía su lengua invadir mi espacio y pronto comencé a desear más, hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con Beck.

-Te deseo tanto- Susurro desviando sus labios hacia mi cuello. Su aliento rozando mi piel haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la cabeza y comencé a zafarle el saco. Pronto la prenda se encontró en el piso, deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y desee que me tocara más.

Y entonces los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza.

-Espera… espera…- Susurre jadeante. –Detente Beck- Entonces lo empuje haciendo que se apartara.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto apartándose respirando agitado.

-Te acepto la invitación, ahora vete que debo ir al trabajo- Mire hacia mis pies sintiéndome avergonzada y algo molesta conmigo misma.

-De acuerdo- El pareció satisfecho mientras recogía su saco.

-Beck espera…- Él estaba por marcharse cuando lo detuve. Me acerque a él y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata se lo compuse, haciendo puntillas pase mis manos por su cabello peinándoos y susurre. –Mucho mejor, ya vete-

El sonrió alegre mientras desaparecía por la puerta, cuando él se hayo fuera de mi hogar me mire con frustración en un pequeño espejo junto a la puerta. -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Jade?- Y salí de casa rumbo al trabajo.

…

Pase una mano nerviosamente por mi cabello.

-Estoy muy confundida Cat, no quiero volver con Beck pero tampoco quiero estar sola- Bufe afligida recargándome en mi auto.

-Pensé que te gustaba estar sola- Cat hablo del otro lado del móvil.

-No siempre- Concluí afligida.

-No entiendo muy bien porque no quieres volver con Beck- Su suave voz sonó preocupada. –Perecían una pareja tan linda, ¿Aun lo quieres?- Cat pregunto.

Yo me quede en silencio mirando hacia la puerta del teatro. –No lo sé Cat, hoy paso algo muy extraño conmigo- Susurre a lo bajo. Y entonces vi una motoneta color rosa detenerse en la puerta, me separe del coche y comencé a sentir los golpeteos de mi corazón.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Cat pregunto del otro lado. Yo la ignore mientras centraba mi atención en la morena. Vega se quitó el casco mientras parecía escuchar atenta a su hermana que se había bajado de aquella moto, la mayor parecía enfadada y gritaba moviendo los brazos, Tori solo la escuchaba atentamente, sin inmutarse y sentí un nudo en la garganta, porque desee que esos ojos oscuros me miraran a mí y no a Trina. -¿Hola? ¿Jade?- Cat volvió a insistir. -¿Te has ido o sigues ahí?- Su suave voz me volvió a la realidad.

-Estoy bien Cat, no tienes que preocuparte por nada- Me aclare la garganta y continúe. -¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- Cambie el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bien, divertido…- Escuche su risita y me separe un poco el teléfono del oído. Cat siguió hablando pero deje de escucharla mientras veía como Tori se colocaba el casco y sin saber muy bien si me miro cuando volteo el rostro se marchó.

-Muy bien Cat- Le corte su discurso. –Tengo que colgar, debo ir al trabajo- Me enderece en mi lugar y me acomode mi bufanda.

-Está bien Jadey, hablamos después- Término con su agradable vocecita y después colgó.

Me quede un rato de pie junto a mi coche, maldito frio, maldito Beck, maldita soledad, ¿porque tenías que joderlo todo justo ahora?

…

Hice la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de sentirme mejor, el sonido del ascensor me saco de mi estado emocional.

-Vamos mi amor- Beck puso su brazo para que yo lo tomara y saliera del elevador junto a él.

-Yo puedo sola Beck- Él se acomodó el saco.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Y caminando por delante de él cruce la recepción. –Si no te importa me gustaría que fuéramos en mi auto- El pidió deteniéndome en la puerta.

-Esto no es ninguna cita Beck- Aclare.

-Lo sé, pero sería mejor que fuéramos en mi auto, no es necesario que lleves el tuyo si vamos al mismo sitio- El saco las llaves de su coche de uno de sus bolsillos.

Yo dude. –Si, como sea- Finalice mientras lo seguía hacia su auto.

En el camino íbamos en silencio, él estaba nervioso y yo aún me preguntaba porque había aceptado esto. Me había vestido tan común, con un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una blusa azul obscuro, mis botas de piel y una chamarra negra, nada especial para un momento no especial, el por el contrario tenía un traje de etiqueta y una corbata roja, siempre más vanidoso que yo.

-No quiero que te enfades ni nada, pero creí que… que esto sería una cita- Me dio una fugas mirada.

-¿Por qué tendríamos una cita? No estamos juntos- Fruncí las cejas.

-Pensé que después de lo que paso en la mañana…- Pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Lo que paso en la mañana no significo nada- Corte con cierto enfado.

-De acuerdo, no voy a insistir tengo la esperanza de que hoy volvamos a estar juntos- Yo voltee la vista a la calle evitando mirarlo, no tenía intenciones de volver con el entonces ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir?- Pregunto desde el otro lado.

-Hay un restaurant, se llama Feu d'hiver en la cuarta avenida- Soné segura aunque no lo estaba del todo, quería ver a Vega porque no la había visto el día de hoy pero, ¿Y si ya había terminado su turno? ¿No se suponía que debía mantenerme lejos de ella? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

-De acuerdo, Feu d'hiver- El sonrio mientras continuamos en silencio.

No dijo nada más y yo no quería iniciar conversación, en el fondo también me sentía confundida, por una parte aun sentía algo por Beck pero por otra, también estaba cansada de él y de nuestros constantes pleitos.

-Llegamos- Anuncio mientras aparcaba el auto, de inmediato se bajó y se dispuso a abrirme la puerta como lo hacía siempre, sin embargo me adelante y baje sola del auto.

-No te molestes- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta. –Yo puedo sola- Cerré la puerta mientras comencé a caminar al restaurant, el me siguió.

-Las cosas siempre tienen que ser difíciles contigo- Dijo con algo de gracia mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Yo no respondí nada, ni siquiera supe si me sentí ofendida o alagada por el comentario.

-Mesa para dos- Anuncio Beck mientras él un tipo con flus y cabello blanco nos guiaba a una mesa.

-No sabía que te gustaba la comida francesa- Mientras recorría con su mirada la carta.

-No me sorprende- Yo recorrí el lugar con la vista buscando a la única responsable de que yo me encontrara en este lugar. –Después de dos años conmigo hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi- Finalice mientras con la vista seguía mi recorrido.

-Por supuesto que te conozco Jade, odias a los franceses ¿Por qué te gustaría su comida?- Y eso era cierto, los franceses eran asquerosos y su comida un tanto, pero yo no estaba aquí precisamente por su comida.

-Su comida es un asco y no estoy aquí por ella- Volví un segundo la vista a Beck antes seguir mi recorrido entre las meseras.

-¿A no? Porque yo creí que era por eso… Jade ¿Estás buscando a alguien?- El me tomo la mano haciendo que vuelva la vista a nosotros y a su mano que sostenía la mía.

-Me gustan los vinos franceses, es lo único que tienes que saber- No aparte mi mano, pero lo mire retadoramente.

-¿Hemos venido por un jodido vino?- El parecía no comprender, pero ciertamente tampoco le diría que estaba aquí por una chica. –De ser así pudimos haber comprado uno e ir a mi departamento- Fruncí las cejas.

-Ni de coña voy a tu departamento- Poco a poco fui separando mi mano de la suya. -¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí?- Pregunte confundida, por un segundo me olvide de Vega y me centre en la conversación.

-No sé, creí que hablaríamos de nuestra relación- Él se veía confundido.

-Escucha Beck, no confundas lo que paso, solo hay una explicación a que estemos aquí ahora mismo- Me puse seria. –Y no es porque quiera volver contigo- Finalice.

Él se quedó pensativo, desvió la vista a las demás personas como tratando de comprender lo que había dicho y sin mirarme hablo. -¿Entonces porque?-

Yo me quede en silencio dando una última mirada a mí alrededor confirmando que Vega no estaba en este lugar.

-De nada sirve que preguntes, igual sabes que no te diría- Me cruce de brazos cuando el vino que habíamos pedido llego, fue servido y la chica que nos atendió se marchó.

-Entonces no entiendo qué sentido tiene todo esto, ¿Qué ganabas con aceptar esta salida? No te entiendo Jade- Él se veía un poco desesperado y confundido.

-No tiene ningún sentido Beck, solo quería salir de casa, despejarme, hacer algo distinto y tú me ofreciste una alternativa, eso es todo- Estaba ocultando la soledad que sentía, temiendo que Beck descubriera lo oculto en mis palabra.

Él se quedó en silencio mucho rato antes de hablar. –Te sentías sola ¿No es así?-

Yo no dije nada.

El sonrio triunfante. –Me necesitas- Finalizo seguro y con un aire triunfador que yo detestaba.

-No eres tan importante, ya no- Lo corte.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- Se acomodó en su asiento y le dio un largo trago a su copa. –Te hice falta, te hago falta, por eso estas aquí- Finalizo sonriendo e intento tomar mi mano pero yo la aleje. –Sé que no lo reconocerás porque eres demasiado orgullosa pero me sigues queriendo…- No lo deje continuar porque solté una carcajada.

-¿De verdad crees que eres importante para mí? Tu tiempo paso Beck, se acabó, es tiempo de pasar página- Con una sonrisa burlona le di un sorbo a mi copa.

-No te creo, te conozco Jade y no te creo- El seguía sonriendo. -¿Por qué te sigues negando a esto? Yo sé que me sigues queriendo y podemos estar juntos, lo que paso en la mañana me lo confirmo- Me miro con profundidad y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lamento decepcionarte Beck, pero…- Hice un pausa, mire mi copa antes de continuar tratando de encontrar algo dentro de mí que me dijera que era una mala idea lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero nada paso. –Encontré alguien más-Finalice con tranquilidad, mirándolo con una serenidad poco natural en mí.

El me miro confundido y se pasó las manos nerviosamente por el cabello. -¿Qué has dicho?- Su voz sonó ronca y pesada.

-Lo que escuchaste, hay alguien más en mi vida- No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era una mentira.

El pareció afectado con la noticia. –Estas mintiendo- Sin detenerse se bebió todo el vino de la copa.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- Junte mis dos manos por sobre la mesa.

-Porque hoy estabas igual de decidida que yo a hacer el amor, porque aceptaste salir conmigo ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto si estas con alguien más?- Comenzó a alterarse y yo sonreí con victoria.

-Necesitaba comprender si aún sentía algo por ti, pero no, ya no hay nada Beck, ya no siento nada por ti- Finalice, sabía que le hacía daño y lo disfrutaba secretamente.

-No…-El negó moviendo la cabeza. –Eso es mentira- Poco a poco sus facciones se volvían severas.

Estaba a punto de hablar pero él me lo impidió dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa. -¿Por qué mientes?- Varias personal alrededor comenzaron a mirarnos.

-No estoy mintiendo, tarde o temprano te lo tendría que decir, desde hace un tiempo que me estoy preguntando si de verdad alguna vez sentí algo por ti- Finalice dándome cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. –Pero no lo sé, en realidad no sé si el sentimiento ha existido en realidad, por eso, esto se acabó- Hable con seriedad.

Él se quedó en silencio tratando de tranquilizarse y como queriendo entender, fue un segundo largo antes de que sacara su cartera, pusiera un billete sobre la mesa y me mirara con tristeza. –Necesito calmarme y estar lejos de ti- Finalizo poniéndose de pie y marchándose, yo me quede un rato sentada terminándome la copa con vino, después me puse de pie y salí por la puerta sin haber visto a Vega.

Camine un poco tras darme cuenta que debía coger un taxi ya que no había traído mi auto, al final ni siquiera había planeado decirle todo aquello a Beck, todo fue espontaneo. Encontré una banca a unos metros del edificio de donde había salido, me senté un segundo y pensé… ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que le había dicho a Beck? Me quede mirando a la calle, mirando los autos que pasaban frente a mí, y lo detestaba, detestaba mi soledad. Ante el orgullo y mi rencor, le había dicho a Beck todo lo que me había callado, él siempre fue mi compañía, el sexo, a veces fue mis oídos y de vez en cuando mi cómplice, pero ¿acaso había amor o siempre fue deseo?, siempre ante puse a Cat sobre él, supongo que siempre supe que quería a Cat pero eso jamás seria correspondido como yo lo deseaba, era demasiado buena mi amistad con ella que jamás arriesgue nada. Beck siempre fue mi refugio.

-¿Está ocupado?- Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos y por un segundo creí estar alucinando. Volví el rostro hacia aquella intrusa y me encontré con una mirada obscura pero acogedora. –Si no te importa me sentare- Ella hizo un ademan para sentarse y yo solo la mire.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- Susurre sintiendo un cierto nerviosismo en la boca del estómago.

-Acaba de terminar mi turno- Ella me sonrio mientras dirigía sus manos a su boca y soplaba tratando de darse calor. –Que frio está haciendo - Su aliento se impactó contra sus manos y me sentí hipnotizada por un segundo.

Yo me quede en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Es tu novio el chico con el que estabas?- Ella pregunto de pronto sin mirarme mientras se ponía su chaqueta y yo la mire confundida.

La analice con la vista antes de responder. –Lo era, ya se acabó- Volví la vista a la calle sin interés.

-Lo siento- Sonó sincera.

-No tienes porque, yo no lo siento- Apoye las manos en la banca.

-¿Era un imbécil?- Pregunto sonriendo y yo volví el rostro hacia ella.

-No, era un buen chico- Entonces note el leve sonrojo que el frio ponía sobre sus mejillas.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándome. -¿Es una casualidad que vinieras a este restaurant o lo has hecho para verme?- Pregunto de pronto y la seguridad me abandono.

-¿Por qué vendría a verte?- Mi voz sonó más severa de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Quizás para conocernos o…- Pero yo le interrumpí.

-No volveremos a lo mismo, ya te he dicho que no tengo interés- La mire seria y ella lo hacía también.

-Pues no lo parece- Ella sonrio de pronto. – ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?-

-¿Por qué eras tan insistente?- Pregunte con un falso fastidio. –Si me disculpas, debo coger un taxi-Y me puse de pie dispuesta a marcharme.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa- Ella también se puso de pie y camino junto a mí.

-No gracias, ya he visto tu trasto- Haciendo referencia a su motoneta.

-Te será más económico que coger un taxi- Insistió caminando de pronto hacia un punto en la calle, yo dude un segundo antes de seguirla.

-¿Esa cosa es segura?- Pregunte al estar de frente a su trasto.

-Lo es, aún sigo con vida- Abrió un pequeño capo que había en la parte trasera y extrajo dos cascos. –Ponte esto- Me extendió uno.

-Olvídalo, cogeré un taxi- Negué mientras retrocedía un poco.

-Vamos Jade, no me digas que te da miedo- Eso fue un golpe bajo a mi ego.

-No se trata de tener miedo, si yo te viera por la calle sobre esa cosa no dudaría en pasarte el auto- Ella hizo una mueca como de susto.

-Tu eres cruel- Ignoro mi comentario y se colocó su casco.

-Además, ¿No podía ser de otro color? El rosa es asqueroso- Me burle.

Ella me ignoro de nuevo y me tendió el casco una vez más. –No la juzgues, me la regalaron- Sacudió el casco en el aire. –Vamos, cógelo-

Yo dude antes de tomarlo entre mis manos. -¿Este lo ha usado Trina?- Lo mire con asco.

-Por supuesto, ahora póntelo- Se subió a la motoneta y quito el seguro.

-Qué asco- Aparte el casco de mí. –Me voy en taxi- Finalice tendiéndoselo de regreso.

-Nada de eso, póntelo- Pidió de nuevo y me miro con gracia.

-Si esta cosa lo ha usado Trina seguramente tiene piojos o algo si, cógelo, me voy en taxi- Le tendí el casco nuevamente.

-No seas infantil Jade, ponte el casco y sube a la moto- Y entonces la encendió.

-Lo he pensado bien Vega, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te seguí- Aun sostuve el casco. –Prefiero coger un taxi- Finalice.

-Lo he revisado y no tiene piojos, en el peor de los casos tomas un baño y ya, ahora sube- Sonreía.

Yo dude. –Si le dices a alguien que me subí a tu trasto, encontraran tu cadáver con un par de tijeras en tu cuello en alguna fuente poco famosa de la ciudad- La mire severa mientras me colocaba el casco sobre la cabeza.

Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asustada. –Lo tendré presente- Finalizo algo dudosa mientras me subía a aquel trasporte de dos ruedas. –Ahora sostente de mi para no caer- Me miro por el pequeño espejo retrovisor, yo sonreí con sorna.

-Olvídalo, antes me dejo caer de esta cosa- Mientras me recargaba en el pequeño capo.

-Vale- Finalizo mientras sonreía. – ¿En dónde vives?- Pregunto de pronto.

-En Cornell´s Street, el edificio más alto junto a un restaurant de comida rápida-

El camino fue en tranquilo, sin mucho tráfico y me atrevo a decir que me pareció divertido, ver la ciudad despacio a las espaldas de la morena quien por cierto conducía a poca velocidad. Por un segundo desee que no terminara, por un segundo deje de sentirme sola, por un segundo me permití estar cerca de Vega, podía sentir el calor de su espalda cerca de mi pecho.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio mientras detenía su moto. -¿Aquí es?- Pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

-Si- Conteste mientras lentamente me bajaba, me quite el casco y se lo tendí.

-¿Cuál es tu piso?- Pregunto curiosa mientras cogía el casco y lo colocaba de nuevo en el capo.

-No te incumbe- Finalice mirando hacia arriba del edificio. –Y ahora me iré- Anuncie mientras hacia un ademan para marcharme.

-Espera…- Me detuve casi por inercia aun frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con seriedad.

-Quería invitarte a…- Pero no deje que terminara.

-Olvida eso Vega, te he dicho que no me interesa ser tu amiga ni nada- Finalice, estaba dispuesta a marcharme y le di la espalda cuando…

-No tienes que ir pero me gustaría que fueras- Me detuve. –Es un bar que se encuentra por Resorts en la 8va avenida, el viernes alrededor de las 9 de la noche, te esperare toda la noche- Ella hablo a mis espaldas y me quede paralizada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Yo no la encare, permanecí de pie un rato más antes de continuar mi camino hacia mi departamento, me sentía confundida y una extraña satisfacción me invadió, sabía que no era correcto pero aún tenía algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer, ¿Sería correcto permanecer cerca de Vega? ¿Qué quería Vega de mí? ¿Acaso aquello que me había propuesto era una cita?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que dejaron y si gustan dejar otro es bien resivido...


	8. 22 días

Holaaaa... aquí esta el octavo capitulo y aclaro que se divide en dos partes, esta es la primera parte y en unos días cuelgo la segunda. Bueno chavales espero que les guste y a esas fabulosas 4 personas en especial *Tu sabes que **Adam** eres* que siempre me encantan tus reviews. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y bueno... ahora pueden leer.

Dudas, aclaraciones, preguntas, halagos e insultos y así... un review. Este es casi un song-fic si no les gusta díganme y ya no lo vuelvo a poner.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Le di un sorbo largo a mi café sintiendo su amargura y aunque no se comparaba con el de Vega, sabía bien. Era viernes por la mañana, hoy era el día que Vega había dicho, el día que me había citado en aquel café, y aun no decidía si ir o no.

-No tienes que darle importancia- Me dije a mi misma tirando el resto de mi café en el lavabo.

Camine a la ventana y coloque mi mano sobre el frio cristal, el frio se hacía más intenso y comenzaba a empañar el vidrio, el cielo se pintaba de un gris amanecer, el día pintaba nostálgico y no era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

El sonido del móvil me volvió a la realidad.

-Diga- Conteste después de saber que no era otro más que mi hermano.

-Hey Jade ¿Cómo estás?- Su pregunta me descoloco un segundo y fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿De qué va esa pregunta tan estúpida?- El río un poco.

-Nada, eres mi hermanita es lógico que me preocupe por ti- Fue lógica su respuesta pero es algo que usualmente no hacía.

-Tu nunca te preocupas de mí, ¿Por qué has llamado?- Me aleje de la ventana.

-Escucha, ya sé que terminaste con Beck, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto más protector después de un segundo.

Yo bufe con fastidio. –Era eso, no tienes que preocuparte por ello- Camine hacia mi bolso y lo cogí.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Creí que era el amor de tu vida- Yo me detuve antes de llegar a la puerta.

-No te confundas, era un tonto- Finalice caminando al pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Pues creí que ese tonto te hacia feliz- Finalizo.

-Lo hacía, pero ya me canso y se acabó- Comencé a caminar al ascensor.

-¿Cómo que te canso? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Pregunto de pronto.

-Lo que escuchaste- Me detuve a esperar el ascensor.

El pareció confundido. –Jade, Beck es una persona no un juguete que cuando te canses puedes simplemente desechar- Se escuchó algo enfadado.

-Lo sé, pero que quieres que te diga, no lo amo- Entre al ascensor y comencé a descender.

-Espera… Beck hablo conmigo porque le dijiste que nunca lo amaste y que ahora tienes a alguien mas- Soltó de pronto y yo sonreí, el muy imbécil le había contado todo a mi hermano.

-Eso fue lo que le dije y es exactamente lo que siento- Soné severa. –No me creo aun qué el muy imbécil te haya ido a lloriquear- Finalice.

-No se trata de eso Jade, ¿Cuántas veces has terminado con él y has vuelto al poco tiempo?- Lo pensé un segundo. – Esto no es un juego, creo que él tiene sentimientos- Finalizo mientras yo salía del ascensor.

-Ya sé que no es un jodido juego y ahora es definitivo, lo quiero lejos para siempre- Comencé a atravesar la recepción.

-No te creo- Ahora si ambos comenzábamos a perder la paciencia. –Siempre dices lo mismo y al final ni lo cumples, solo que esta vez estoy del lado de Beck, porque lo que dijiste ya fue demasiado- Gire los ojos con fastidio.

-No tienes que estar de ningún lado, da lo mismo porque igual y no volveremos- Comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. -Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Comencé a buscar las llaves de mi auto.

-Porque Beck es mi amigo y es claro que vives lastimándolo, yo no sé porque sigue contigo- Yo sonreí con malicia.

-Eres un mariconazo Michael, no te preocupes que ya lo dejo libre- Y sin más colgué mientras me colaba en mi auto, suspire con cierta pesadez dispuesta a empezar mi día.

…

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y no podía sacarme de la cabeza la propuesta de Vega. Yo nunca dudaba en tomar una decisión y llevaba dos días sin decidir qué hacer, por una parte no quería ir, sería darle la razón y mi orgullo no estaba preparado para eso, tampoco quería admitir que despertaba algo en mí, algo que no había sentido antes y me asustaba, me intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo me atraía y es ahí donde me entran inmensas ganas de ir para saciar mi curiosidad, porque no había nada que Jade West quisiera que no pudiera tener y yo quería tener aquello que poseía Vega, quería tener su atención, quería tenerla a ella.

Estacione mi auto en aquella acera, camine por la banqueta y me acerque a la puerta, toque el timbre. Tardaron un rato en abrir.

-¡Jadey!- Y Cat dio un pequeño salto extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

-Hola Cat- Sonreí devolviéndole el eufórico abrazo.

-Me encanta que vengas a visitarme- Yo no pude evitar sonreír con más ganas.

-Pasaba por aquí y decidi darme una vuelta- Mentí, era claro que me sentía sola, pero no se lo diría.

-Entra, he comprado galletas de vainilla, te encantaran- Finalizo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome al interior de su casa.

-Vale, pero será solo un rato- Entramos a la casa y me arrastro hacia la cocina.

-Te tengo una noticia genial- Vi sus ojos brillantes mientras servía leche en dos vasos. –Robbie y yo hablamos sobre nosotros juntos y me dijo que pronto podremos vivir juntos si lo deseo- Yo escuche la noticia pero esta vez no me causo demasiada molestia la mención de aquel chico.

-¿De verdad quieres vivir con aquel intento de chico?- Pregunte mirando como ponía galletas en un plato.

-Sí, todos los días me imagino viviendo a su lado, sería muy bonito- Sonreía como una niña pequeña y siendo costumbre mía, volví a atacar al chico con gafas.

-Cat, vivir con alguien puede ser frustrante y muy molesto, es mejor estar sola y ya- Finalice sin mucho interés tomando una galleta.

-No creo que sea genial estar sola, me asusta- Mordisqueo una galleta antes de continuar. -¿No te gustaría vivir con alguien? Así no te sentirías sola- Y yo sentí una cachetada con guante blanco.

-Yo no me siento sola, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada- Y mordí mi galleta.

-No Jade, piensa un poco en ello, despertar al lado de esa persona especial, darle un beso de buenos días, desayunar juntos, platicarle tu día, jugar juntos, debe ser perfecto- Por un segundo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé, no me emociona- Y le di un trago a mi leche.

-¿Quién es Jade?- Pregunto de pronto.

Yo analice su pregunta sin encontrarle ningún sentido. -¿Quién es qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-¿Quién es esa persona que te tiene así?- Y me señalo con su dedo índice y de manera juguetona.

Yo me sentí más confundida. -¿Así como?- Y nerviosamente me metí una galleta a la boca.

-No sé, te veo distraída y hay algo en tus ojitos, algo que no estaba antes- Y se llenó la boca con otra galleta. –Te vez más bonita- Hablo con la boca llena y yo me atragante con la leche.

-Tonterías Cat, no hay nadie provocando nada nuevo, no veas fantasmas- Le sonreí tratando de que sonara creíble.

Cat podía ser mucho más observadora de lo que se creía, era bastante lista y con facilidad podía ver cosas que los demás no veían. -¿Estas segura? Porque si hay alguien especial no tienes que sentirte avergonzada- Yo puse una media sonrisa en mis labios.

-No me siento avergonzada de nada, no hay nadie- Hable paciente dándole un trago a mi leche.

-A mí me gustaría que encontraras a alguien que quieras de verdad, alguien que te haga sentir bien y que te haga feliz- Sonó maternal mientras apartaba el plato de galletas y sostenía mis manos entre las suyas. –Me gustaría que fueras feliz- Y entonces comencé a sentirme nostálgica.

-Soy feliz Cat- Mentí bajando por un segundo la mirada.

-No lo eres Jade, y te sientes sola- Sonó un poco severa. -Te quiero tantísimo y no me gusta verte molesta todo el tiempo, no alejes el amor de tu vida- Y entonces supe que ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé- Finalice bajando la vista y soltado sus manos. –Eres la mujer más lista que he conocido- Y le sonreí, entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

…

Me alise la falda con cuidado y me acomode el cabello frente al espejo retrovisor.

-¿Por qué mierda estas tan nerviosa?- Me pregunte a mí misma mirándome en el espejo.

Cerré la puerta del auto y camine al supuesto bar donde seria nuestra "cita", ya había visualizado el lugar antes de bajar del auto y me parecía que se veía muy lleno, parecía más la entrada a un club nocturno.

-Lo siento chicos ya no hay espacio adentro- Anuncio un hombre de cabellos ondulados y un saco verde mientras se resguardaba con los gorilas de seguridad. –Si no hicieron una reservación o no se encuentran en este papel no pasaran esta noche- Parecía perder la paciencia, la gente comenzó a abuchearlo y entonces me detuve a pensar un segundo.

Respire profundo antes de acercarme entre empujones al chico de saco verde.

-No he reservación pero se supone que tengo una…- Hice una pausa pensando en un nombre para este encuentro mientras ondeaba mi mano. -… reunión en este lugar- Finalice.

-Lo siento señorita, pero si su "reunión"…- He hizo un ademan con las manos. -… no hizo reservación, no voy a dejarla pasar- Sonó enfadado y pude ver sus fila perfecta de dientes blancos por la manera exagerada de mover la boca.

-Ni siquiera sé si hizo reservación ¿Cómo mierda se supone que lo sabré?- Me exaspere.

-Pues llámele o que se yo, no es mi problema- Fue tan poco amable y yo me sentí enfadada.

-No tengo su teléfono- Le grite con enfado.

-Ese no es problema mío, arrégleselas- Y comencé a sentirme enfadada con Vega. –Yo estoy aquí por…- Miro su lista. -… una tal Jade Gust- Me grito en la cara y yo no me la pude creer.

-¿Jade Gust?- Pregunte con una mescla de enfado y perplejidad.

-Si, ahora váyase- Finalizo tratando de buscar entre el público.

-Yo soy Jade West imbécil, ¡WEST! - Reclame elevando la voz sobre todos. –Y eres un completo idiota- Finalice, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando el tipo me sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Usted es Jade West?- Pregunto confundido.

-La misma, y suélteme- Exigí, el me soltó enseguida.

-Déjela pasar, es la chica que estábamos esperando- Los guardias me dejaron pasar. –Me disculpo por mi actitud, usted entenderá que hay mucha gente molesta e insistente…- Pero le interrumpí.

-No, no entiendo, usted es un imbécil incompetente- Dije mientras notaba el lugar, parecía un bar normal y con aspecto modernista estilo Hard Rock, el lugar estaba completamente lleno y todos miraban el escenario. El chico del saco verde continuo caminando por delante disculpándose y diciendo estupideces que preferí ignorar.

-…le agradecería si no menciona nada de nuestro altercado de hace un segundo a la señorita Tori- Es lo único que alcance a escuchar. Me señalo una mesa para dos cerca del escenario.

-Si te apartas de mi lo que resta de la noche entonces lo tendré encuentra- Y entonces me pregunte ¿Seria Vega alguien importante en este lugar? ¿Por qué solo me esperaban a mí? ¿Esto era una cita o qué?

Una chica con un vestido corto de color azul se acercó a mí. -¿Desea ordenar algo?- Supuse que era mesera.

-Una cerveza- La chica sonrio y se alejó.

Cogí el teléfono y me hice la tonta un rato, no me gustaba esperar pero podía darle una oportunidad a Vega. No supe cuánto paso con exactitud pero comencé a sentirme un poco impaciente, la chica ya me había traído la cerveza y ya casi me la terminaba.

-Damas y caballeros, señores que nos acompañan esta noche, les daños una calurosa bienvenida a _**Spring Bar, **_esta noche tengo el honor de presentar como cada viernes a nuestros queridos invitados…- Se hizo el silencio, la gente comenzó a aplaudir eufórica y yo me sentí incomoda, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando creí que esto era buena idea? Vega ni siquiera había llegado y ya eran las 9:30 pm. –Con ustedes, ¡Andre y Victoria!- El hombre que presento grito eufórico y la gente enloqueció, entonces me sentí fuera de lugar cuando comenzó a correrse el pequeño telón del escenario y el nombre de victoria daba vueltas por mi cabeza.

-Señorita- Le grite a una mesera que pasaba cerca. –Un wiski- Pedí y volví la vista al escenario y ahí estaba ella, Victoria Vega sonriendo y acomodando el micrófono cerca de su boca.

-Buenas noches- Susurro con su dulce voz y todo el mundo enloquecido aplaudía. No tarde en darme cuenta que ella volteo hacia mí, ella sabía que yo estaba aquí como imbécil sin poderme creer lo que estaba pasando. Enseguida se formó una suave sonrisa en sus labios. –Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí…- Susurro en el micrófono antes de darse cuenta que me hablaba a mí. –Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí todos ustedes esta noche- Compuso un segundo después y dio un rápido vistazo a todas las personas.

Yo no aplaudía porque ni siquiera comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y apenas llego mi wiski me lo bebí con entusiasmo.

-Después de un tiempo sin estar por aquí se siente agradable ser recibido de esta manera ¿No es así Victoria?- El chico de tez obscura hablo en el otro micrófono y le dio una mirada a Vega.

-Por supuesto Andre, me alegra tanto que nos reciban así- Ella le sonrio al chico y volvió la vista hacia mí.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Andre se sentó frente a un piano que estaba sobre el escenario mientras Vega cogía una guitarra.

-Esta noche les hemos preparado un concierto especial como parte de nuestro regreso a este escenario- Andre hablo desde el micrófono del piano.

-Así es, y para empezar esta noche quiero cantar una canción para alguien especial que vino esta noche…- Yo me moví incomoda en mi lugar mientras tragaba saliva, también note como Andre la miraba confundido y buscaba con la vista entre el público. –Esta canción se llama Everything has change- La sonrisa se amplió en sus labios mientras colocaba la guitarra en posición y me sonrio.

Por un segundo sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando el sonido de una guitarra comenzó a sonar.

_Vega:_

**All I knew this morning when I woke **

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before **

_Todo lo que sabía esta mañana cuando me desperté _

_Es algo que sé ahora, sé algo ahora que antes no sabía_

**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is grey eyes **

**And freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right **

_Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas son ojos grises _

_Y con pecas, una sonrisa en el fondo de mi mente me hace sentir que…_

_**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now (x3)**_

_**I just want to know you know you know you **_

_Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora (x3) _

_Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que sabes_

No aparto la mirada y yo la perdía a cada rato, me sentí inquieta y pedí otra cerveza tratando de tranquilizarme. Tenía una voz increíble, podía perderme en ella, en su mirada, en su voz.

_Vega y Andre: _

**Because all I know is we said hello **

**And your eyes look like coming home **

**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed **

_Porque todo lo que sé es que me dijiste hola _

_Y tus ojos se ven como volver a casa _

_Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado_

**All I know is we held the door **

**You'll be mine and i'll be yours **

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed **

_Todo lo que sé es que me mantuve a la puerta _

_Tú serás mía y voy a ser tuya _

_Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado_

Lo que decía parecía demasiado pero no me quería ir, por un segundo le sostuve la mirada y sus palabras parecían sinceras, ¿Qué podía salir de todo esto?

_Andre_:

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue **

**But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**.

_Y todas mis paredes estaban pintado azul alto _

_Pero voy a bajarlos, los llevan hacia abajo y abrir la puerta para ti._

_Vega_:

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind **

**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right **

_Y todo lo que siento en mi estómago es el tipo mariposas hermosas_

_Recuperar el tiempo perdido, tomando vuelo, haciéndome sentir que…_

_Vega y Andre_:

**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now (x3)**

**I just want to know you know you know you **

_Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora (x3) _

_Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que sabes_

Estuve a un segundo de levantarme y salirme del lugar, sentía el estómago revuelto y nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy intrigada, confundida, quizás después de hoy podría confrontarla a ella y a todo lo que me provocaba.

_Vega y Andre: _

**Because all I know is we said hello **

**And your eyes look like coming home **

**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed **

_Porque todo lo que sé es que me dijiste hola _

_Y tus ojos se ven como volver a casa _

_Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado_

**All I know is we held the door **

**You'll be mine and i'll be yours **

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed **

_Todo lo que sé es que me mantuve a la puerta _

_Tú serás mía y voy a ser tuya _

_Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado_

_Vega y Andre_:

**Come back and tell me why **

**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time **

**And meet me there tonight **

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind **

_Regresa y dime por qué _

_Me siento como que te he echado de menos todo este tiempo _

_Y encuéntrame esta noche _

_Y hazme saber que no todo está en mi mente_

Termino de cantar con una sonrisa nerviosa, yo le dedique una sonrisa casi inconsciente y la borre al segundo, no podía permitirme ser tan vulnerable.

Conforme las canciones fueron pasando me fui relajando, no supe muy bien si por el poco alcohol consumido o porque de verdad estaba adorando su dulce voz, ella me miraba de vez en cuando en medio de sus canciones y la gente enloquecía, yo misma podría enloquecer con increíble voz, pero tampoco me lo iba a permitir.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aqui... nos vemos pronto.


	9. 22 días (2da parte)

Holaaa! Y aqui estoy yo de nuevo...

Les dejo la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a aquellas 6 maravillosas personitas que me dejaron review, por su culpa he tenido que mejor uno de mis capitulos pensando en que no era tan genial como ustedes, a si que he tenido que dejarlo mejor, yo se que muchas cosas no les quedaran claras y van a preguntarse *¿Pero que diablos es esto?* Tranquilos, todo tiene una razon de ser y si no lo llegaran a comprender o tienen alguna duda que quieran resolver, un mensajito y quizas les deje un spoiler... Gracias a todos los lectores y no les interrumpo mas.

Si gustan dejarme un review sera perfectamente genial y sepan que es por ustedes que escribo. Gracias por leer.

A todos los que preguntaron, la cancion del capitulo anterior es la de *Everything has change* de Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran. Ahora... adelante:

* * *

-Muchas gracias- Finalizo su última canción. –Gracias por regalarnos esta noche, esto ha sido todo, hasta la otra- Y lanzo un beso al público mientras decía adiós con su delicada mano.

Yo recupere mi postura y estaba dispuesta a marcharme después de que la mesera cobrara lo que había consumido. Me puse de pie dispuesta a irme cuando esa suave voz que me encantaba me hizo detenerme.

-Quédate un rato más- Me di la vuelta y ella estaba frente a mí, mirándome con dulzura y hasta cierto punto de alegría. –Espero no haberte intimidado con la canción- Hablo de nuevo y no pude más que sonreírle.

-No sé lo que eso significa- Hable segura indicándole que se sentara mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-No encontré otra canción para dedicarte si venias- Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Te parece que la que cantaste fue muy adecuada?- Pregunte divertida ante su expresión nerviosa y avergonzada.

-No del todo- Bajo un poco la vista.

-Me a gusta- Finalice antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. –La canción fue bonita pero la arruino tu voz, que desagradable- No podía permitirme bajar la guardia.

Ella soltó una risita y levanto de nuevo el rostro. –No esperaba menos de ti- Sonrio. –Me alegra saber que te gusto-

Comencé a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de nerviosismo en mi interior cuando de pronto…

-Tori has estado magnifica- Otra voz familiar sonó a mis espaldas y no fui capaz de voltear.

-¡Robbie!- Exclamo ella poniéndose de pie. –Creí que no ibas a venir- Finalizo mientras corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo, entonces de mala gana me voltee.

-¿Jadey?- La dulce vocecita de Cat sonó a las espaldas de Robbie y vino a abrazarme.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto el chico de gafas cuando sus ojos chocaron conmigo.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- Y con una mirada despreciativa lo recorrí de arriba hacia abajo. -¿Se conocen?- Pregunte apuntando a Robbie y a Vega.

-Por supuesto, Robbie y yo estudiamos la escuela superior juntos- Vega le sonrio y el chico a ella.

-Por cierto…- El chico cogió la mano de Cat y la atrajo junto a sí. –Esta hermosa mujer es mi novia- Y le dedico una mirada de adoración a la pelirroja antes de volver la vista a Vega.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tori- Vega le extendió la mano y Cat sonrio.

-Eres increíble- Y se lanzó a su cuello, Vega trastabillo pero se mantuvo en pie hasta que Cat la soltó. –Me encanto tu voz, es muy bonita- Sonrio marcando sus hoyuelos, Vega le sonrio.

-Muchas gracias- La morena se veía algo confundida.

-Me llamo Cat- Finalizo mi pelirroja favorita.

-Genial, como Gato en inglés- He hizo un ademan con las manos, yo sonreí con malicia y el rostro de Robbie se descompuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Frunció un poco el ceño.

Vega me miro confundida y yo le sonreí. –Contesta- Le dije.

-No es nada mi amor, Tori es muy bromista- Robbie interrumpió de pronto y Cat volvió a sonreír. -¿Dónde está Andre?- Pregunto de pronto.

-Se ha quedado en cabina guardando todo, puedes ir si quieres- Y le señalo una puerta del lado derecho del escenario.

-Claro- Dijo Rob muy entusiasmado. –Puedes quedarte si quieres Cat- Él se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-¡Yay!- Dijo Cat tocando sus mejillas, el chico sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Que chiquito es el mundo- Puntualice yo mientras Vega traía una silla para ella.

-Si- Susurro Cat cuando las tres nos encontramos sentadas. -¿Y ustedes son amigas?- Pregunto de pronto.

-Si- Respondió Vega al mismo tiempo que yo decía. –No- Entonces nos miramos, ella con confusión y yo con cierta molestia.

-No me quedo claro- Cat apoyo sus manos en la mesa mirándonos con confusión. – ¿Sí o no?-

-Algo así- Respondí rápidamente mientras Vega me veía con una sonrisita. –No somos precisamente amigas-

-¿Algo así como conocidas?- Pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Claro que no- Y Vega volvió a mirarme con cierto enfado esta vez.

Cat se quedó pensativa en un segundo.

-No tienes que entenderlo Cat- Finalice sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-Pero si llegas a entenderlo me lo explicas porque tampoco lo entiendo- Vega finalizo mirándome con cierta molestia.

Yo le dedique una mirada de desagrado.

Cat nos miró atentamente como si nos estuviera analizando y entonces temí que descubriera lo que estaba ocultando.

-Ya se, ustedes están saliendo- Cat sonrió con adoración mientras Vega abría los ojos asustada y yo sentía mi corazón volverse loco.

-No, no, no, no…- Negué con la cabeza. –Eso es una tontería Cat- Reí un poco.

-No, ya lo entendí, Tori y tu estaban en una cita hace un rato- Nos miró con adoración como si se tratara de una caricatura animada. –Son tan lindas-.

-No Cat, no era una cita, solo nos encontramos aquí- Finalice tratando de sonar creíble.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- Y tuve miedo de lo que la cabecita de Cat pudiera maquinar.

-Aquella vez que tú te rompiste el brazo y fui al hos…- Pero Vega me interrumpió.

-Nos conocimos en una cafetería, Jade me compro un café- Hablo rápido y yo le di una mirada confundida.

Cat parecía confundida pero no pregunto más y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-No Cat, Victoria y yo no estamos saliendo- Hable severa. –Además somos dos chicas- Finalice.

-¿Y eso qué? Una de las chicas con las que hago mi práctica tiene una novia y dice que no es malo, son lindas- Finalizo Cat con inocencia y Vega y yo abrimos los ojos con fuerza, trague pesadamente saliva, Vega enmudeció.

-Tori…- El chico moreno que había cantado con ella interrumpió la conversación y yo estuve inmensamente agradecida. –Me ha salido una emergencia, tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, ¿Te llevo a casa?- Pregunto de pronto, Robbie venia tras él.

-No te preocupes Andre, cogeré un taxi- Finalizo la morena.

-No, eso no, mejor te llevo a casa ahora mismo- El chico insistió.

-Puedo coger un taxi Andre- Vega insistió tranquila.

-No quiero que te subas a un taxi y menos a estas horas de la noche- El chico sonó preocupado.

-No te preocupes Andre, yo puedo llevarla a su casa- Robbie hablo poniendo sus manos en los hombros blancos de Cat.

El chico moreno lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No Robbie, yo la llevare, ya es tarde y tienes que llevar a Cat a su casa, además yo no tengo nada más que hacer- Hable despreocupada fingiendo que el tema no me importaba.

-¿Y tú eres…?- El chico moreno pregunto de pronto.

-Me llamo Jade- Le dedique una mirada insignificante.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio mirándome y después miro a Tori.

-¿Una amiga?- Le pregunto mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

Vega me miro tratando de buscar las palabras. –Es algo muy complicado de explicar- Finalizo.

-Son tan lindas- Cat sonrio y yo le dedique una mirada severa.

-No te preocupes Andre, ve a ver a tu abuelita que Jade me lleva a casa- Dijo Vega sonriéndole.

El chico me dio una mirada no muy convencido y después hablo. –De acuerdo- Le sonrio a Vega. –Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Vale? Sea lo que sea- Finalizo después se despidió de todos y me miro con cierto repelús antes de irse.

Yo me sentí confundida tras ese incomodo momento.

…

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunte mientras volvía la vista a un edificio sencillo con un estilo clásico.

-Aquí mismo- Sonrio Vega también mirando hacia afuera.

-Y entonces ¿Qué esperas para bajar de mi auto?- La mire desafiante.

Ella sonrio. –De acuerdo- Entonces abrió la puerta para bajar y después de haber sacado un pie fuera del auto volvió el rostro. –Jade…- Pero hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras.

-¿Qué?- Respondí secamente mirándola sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-No quieres… no sé, bajarte un rato- Yo la mire algo confundida pero levantando un ceja. –Puedo invitarte un café- Finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Me estas invitando a tu departamento?- Sonreí con sorna.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de hablar. –Yo sé que eso suena raro, pero si- Finalizo.

Me cruce de brazos y la mire preguntándome que tan buena idea sería aceptar su invitación.

-De acuerdo- Finalice mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía. Ella me alcanzo y comenzó a caminar.

-En el 5to piso, el ultimo- Mientras atravesábamos la sala del sitio que estaba.

-¿Me dirás como preparas ese café?- Pregunte mientras entrabamos al ascensor, este lugar lucia bastante sencillo.

-Te dejare que veas como lo hago- Finalizo mientras el ascensor se comenzaba a mover.

Yo sonreí de medio lado mientras trataba de relajarme, quizás algo bueno pudiera salir de esto.

-No me dijiste que eras cantante- Alegue.

Ella sonrio. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad, siempre me has rehuido- Le di una apenas mirada.

-Pudiste mencionar que sería para escucharte cantar y entonces no me hubiera tomado la molestia de haberme arreglado tanto- No supe con exactitud porque dije aquello.

De pronto me miro de manera extraña.

-¿Creíste que era una cita?- Pregunto de una manera curiosa y entonces pensé un poco en lo que había dicho.

-No- Finalice con voz tajante.

Ella siguió sonriendo mientras me miraba. Después de haber pasado aquel momento incómodo salió del ascensor caminando con naturalidad como si de nubes el piso estuviera hecho.

-Ven- Se detuvo en la puerta y comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

-Sabes que, creo que esto no es una buena idea- Hice un ademan para marcharme pero me cogió el brazo.

-No, por favor quédate- Me miro seria y el nerviosismo se apodero de mí. –Aunque sea unos minutos- Pidió.

Yo dude y quizás si no le hubiera mantenido la mirada en aquellos ojos hubiera cogido suficiente coraje para marcharme.

-Bien, pero solo unos minutos- Finalice fingiendo que caminaba de mala gana.

Por fin la puerta de su departamento se abrió revelando un lugar cálido, acogedor, un poco desordenado, pero bastante sencillo.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar- Anuncio asentando las llaves en una pequeña charolita en la entrada.

Yo mire perpleja a todas partes, había muchas pinturas y fotografías regadas sin ningún orden específico en la pequeña salita y una guitarra en el sillón.

-Lamento que este un poco desordenado- Y quito una chaqueta de la mesita de la entrada, yo ignore el comentario mientras pasaba mis manos por algunas de las pinturas.

-¿Pintas?- Y volviendo apenas el rostro le di una rápida mirada.

Ella sonrio. –Lo hacía mucho antes, ahora me dedico más a otras cosas- Finalizo mientras ella misma se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero.

-Le hiciste un favor a la humanidad, están terribles- Ataque, pero en el fondo yo sabía que eran increíbles, tenía una gran habilidad para ello.

-¿Y esas fotos?- Mientras caminaba hacia un hilo que pendía y atravesaba la sala en donde por cierto habían cientos de fotos.

-Las he tomado yo, me gusta mucho viajar y tomar fotos, te deja recuerdos- Finalizo mientras se alisaba su vestido azul. -¿Te gustan?- Pregunto.

-He visto mejores- Pero realmente estaba impresionada, ¿acaso existía algo en lo que no fuera buena esta chica? Sin quererlo le envidie un poco.

Ella sonrio. –Ven, por aquí- Pidió mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo.

Atravesé el pasillo en el que había varias fotos de ella y me detuve un segundo al ver que en casi todas estaba Andre.

-¿Jade?- Ella hablo desde el otro lado y algo confundida camine hacia ella. Cruce el pasillo donde había dos puertas cerradas, llegue al comedor y la cocina donde por cierto estaba ella apoyando sus manos en la meseta.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿De verdad vives aquí?- Dije mirando lo sencillo que era, todo lleno con detalles sencillos pero abundantes fotos.

-Si, esta es mi casa, bastante sencilla pero es lo que se puede pagar alguien como yo- Mientras me miraba de manera dulce, entonces desvié la mirada y me topé con un gran mapa de Los Ángeles pegado junto a la ventana y me acerque. El mapa estaba lleno de tachuelas rojas y amarillas, mas tachuelas amarillas que rojas.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- Ella se dejó venir desde la cocina.

-Esto es un mapa de Los Ángeles- Mientras lo abarcaba con las manos.

-Eso ya lo sé Einstein- Le di una mirada sarcástica. –Me refiero a… todos esos lugares que están marcados- Finalice apuntando la múltiple cantidad de puntos de colores.

-Bueno…- Se detuvo un segundo como pensar. –En total están marcados doce puntos rojos que significan los lugares en los que he trabajado- Y los señalo, yo no note ningún factor especial.

-¿En tantos lugares? Seguro que eres todo un problema- Y entonces con la vista localice Sugar & Coffee que también tenía una tachuela roja.

-No, simplemente no me gusta permanecer demasiado en un lugar de trabajo- Me dio una media sonrisa.

-¿Los amarillos que significan?- La mire.

-Los amarillos son…- Hizo una pausa y sonrio. –Los lugares donde me gustaría trabajar- Yo la mire incrédula.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunte sin comprender.

-¿El qué?- Dijo sin preocupación, sin mirar el mapa.

-Esto- Mientras apuntaba el mapa. -¿Tiene algún tipo de sentido? ¿Alguna finalidad?- Pregunte sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Ella sonrio. –No lo entenderías- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

La mire extrañada. –Entonces explícamelo- La mire retadora encarándola.

Me miro un poquito seria. –Si me quedo mucho tiempo en uno de esos trabajos- Dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la cocina. –Me acostumbrare y me encariñare con la gente- Volvió a poner las manos en la meseta. –Después querré quedarme y no me conviene- Finalizo mirándome con seriedad.

-Eso es normal, si me dejas sugerirte algo tienes mucho talento pero lo desperdicias- Finalice bajando un poco la guardia.

Ella sonrio. –Es el primer cumplido que me haces- Y yo no pude evitar sentir que las mejillas me ardían mientras volvía la vista al mapa.

-Esto es una locura, para mí no tiene ningún sentido- Finalice detenidamente tratando de imaginar que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

-No lo entenderás, así que mejor déjalo- Sugirió. –Ven que te enseñare como preparo el café- Volví el rostro topando con una sonrisa seductora que se perdió tras el frigorífico.

-¿Es un café americano express?- Pregunte mientras veía como preparaba la cafetera.

-Sí, el mejor que jamás probaras- Alardeo mientras comenzaba a movetear por ahí, después de haber puesto el café y que este estuviera listo nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunte viendo como lo quitaba de la cafetera.

-No, paciencia- Pidió mientras tomaba una cuchara de metal entre sus manos y ponía un poco de un líquido espeso y obscuro.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunte mirándolo con cierto asco.

-Se llama esencia de vainilla- Y me dio una rápida sonrisa.

-¿Le pones vainilla al café?- Pregunte algo confundida.

Ella no respondió, camino hacia la estufa y puso la cuchara encima mientras el líquido poco a poco comenzó a hervir.

-¿Ahora qué haces?- Mire curiosa.

-Ten paciencia Jade y no hagas más preguntas- Y entonces me cruce de brazos indiferente.

El líquido en la cuchara estaba hirviendo cuando le puso algo de un pequeño frasquito apenas una gotita, después apago la estufa y camino hacia la taza que había preparado, introdujo la cuchara y con un movimiento en zigzag lo movió despacio, después puso un poco de azúcar y un toque de crema encima.

-Ya está listo- Mientras me lo tendía.

-¿Qué es todo eso que le echaste?- Pregunte no muy segura.

-Te dije que dejaría que lo vieras, no te iba a decir que ingrediente lleva- Sonrio mientras ella se preparaba otro de esos café.

Yo dude un poco antes de darle un sorbo y era el mismo café de aquellas veces, increíblemente delicioso.

-¿Y bien?- Sin dejar de preparar su café y sin mirarme. -¿Es el mismo?-

Yo dude. –Es probable- Finalice tratando de no sonar amable.

Ella sonrio. –Yo sé que si-

No dije más mientras le daba otro trago este más largo al café.

Después de preparar el suyo se sentó frente a mí en silencio mirándome.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Pregunte mientras levantaba una de mis cejas.

Ella sonrio y se llevó la tasa a los labios.

-Tienes un carácter bastante especial- Enfatizo pasando una servilleta por sus labios.

-Eso dice todo el mundo- Mire detenidamente al café.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio otro segundo antes de que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpiera.

-¿Quién…?-Voltee confundida hacia el pasillo que conectaba a la puerta.

-Estoy en la cocina- Aviso Vega como si nada.

-¿Vives con alguien?- Pregunte de pronto ante la evidencia.

Ella no respondió mientras que el chico moreno que había cantado con ella aparecía por el pasillo.

-Amm… Buenas noches- Respondió mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el sillón.

-Hola Andre- Susurro ella dándole una mirada yo la mire incrédula. -¿Recuerdas a Jade?- Pregunto.

-Si claro, la chica del bar- Algo dudoso se acercó.

Yo me mantuve en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Tomándose un café eh? Genial- Susurro algo incómodo.

-Si- Susurro Vega sin importancia.

-¿Son novios?- Pregunte ante la evidente duda y la incomodidad que se había sembrado tras la aparición del joven.

-Por supuesto que no, Andre es mi mejor amigo- Respondió ella sonriéndome y dándole un trago a su café.

-Exacto- Respondió el chico no muy convencidos. –No somos novios- Mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Yo fruncí el ceño sintiéndome incomoda con su comentario, el chico se comportaba extraño.

-¿Entonces solo viven juntos porque si?- Pregunte ante la evidente tención que se volvió en el ambiente.

-Algo así, solo por convivir- Hablo el chico pasando un brazo por los hombros de la morena.

Ella lo miro de manera extraña y comencé a sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, algo que me fastidiaba enserio y solo podía significar malas noticias para mí.

Ni siquiera pensé en la pregunta que salió de mi boca en ese segundo.

-¿Ustedes se acuestan juntos?- Aquellas palabras me quemaron la garganta como si se tratara de alcohol y me resulto desagradable.

Ella se atraganto con el café y el pareció confundido con la pregunta.

-¿Tori?- Pregunto dándole una palmadita en la espalda. -¿Qué clase de pregunta ha sido esa?- Se dirigió hacia mi algo enfadado. –Esas cosas son intimas- Finalizo mientras Vega se recuperaba.

-Vale, ahora lo entiendo- Me termine el café y tuve el impulso de ponerme de pie y marcharme.

-Ten por seguro…- Vega dio un respiro. –Que eso no pasa- Finalizo con el ceño un poco fruncido. –Andre solo es mi mejor amigo y cuida de mi- Término haciendo a un lado el café. El chico pereció no muy cómodo con aquella respuesta.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, para mí todo ya está claro- Me enderece en mi lugar sintiéndome muy incómoda.

Ella me miró fijamente y yo trate de descifrar lo oculto en sus ojos. –Lo siento Vega pero ya es tarde- Dije mirando el reloj en mi brazo. –Tengo que irme- Ella se removió incomoda; y apartando al muchacho hablo.

-Espera Jade ¿Podemos hablar afuera un minuto?- Mientras rodeaba la cocina y comenzábamos a caminar hacia afuera.

-Ya se lo que vas a decirme Vega, es lo que siempre dices y mi respuesta no va a cambiar- Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando ella me detuvo jalándome del brazo.

-No Jade, esta vez no voy a decirte lo mismo, yo he dejado claras mis intenciones pero tú te contradices todo el tiempo diciéndome que no te interesa estar cerca de mí pero siempre me buscas- El cometario hirió mi ego.

-Yo no te…- Pero no me dejo terminar.

-Claro que lo haces Jade- Ella subió un poco la voz.

Me mantuve en silencio.

-Y no me importa, porque me gusta que lo hagas y de verdad me gustaría que no dejaras de hacerlo- Había algo extraño en sus ojos.

Baje la vista un segundo y deslizando mi mando dentro de mi bolso saque el móvil y se lo tendí sin mirarla. – ¿Me darías tu…?- Pero no pude terminar de decirlo, mi orgullo aun retenía las palabras en mi boca.

Ella pareció satisfecha mientras lo cogía y escribía su número, la vi sonreír.

-¿Me das el tuyo?- Pidió mientras me tendía mi móvil de regreso.

-Seré yo quien te busque, tú no necesitas el mío- Bufo un segundo y yo sonreí. –Hasta luego Vega- Devolví mi móvil a su lugar y salí por la puerta.

-Gracias Jade, la pase bien- Ella elevo la voz mientras yo caminaba al ascensor.

…

Graciiiaaaass!


	10. 24 días

Hola otra vez, soy YO!

Antes que nada debo decir, me siento con la obligación de decir GRACIIIIAAAS! Estoy sorprendida con la cantidad de review, casi rompieron mi record personal y no saben lo inmensamente feliz que eso me hizo. Gracias a Adam Lynus por siempre dejar su comentario y por darme el apoyo que me a dado. Y a todos los demás. Les he amado poquito.

Aquí esta otro capitulo, a todo el que no lo ha notado, le cambie el nombre a la historia porque el otro estaba medio flojo... la historia solo va a narrar 100 días, llevo el conteo en los capítulos. Espero que les guste mucho, debo decir que a mi en lo personal me parecio un poquito flojo peroooo... la opinion de ustedes es la que cuenta. Y si no les parece demaciado genial les puedo jurar que el capitulo que sigue lo compensa TODO! Un abrazo y gracias por leer aunque no me dejen comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Me había levantado temprano, me prepare un café y me senté frente al televisor que permanecía apagado, habían pasado 2 días de aquel contacto cercano con Vega, 2 días en los que me había sentido muy confundida, 2 días que miraba su número en mi móvil preguntándome porque no era capaz de sumir aquella tecla verde y llamarle. Era inevitable tenerla presente en mi pensamiento, quizás porque insistía en estar cerca de mi algo que era bastante raro dado mi peculiar carácter, quizás también porque era dulce y parecía ser inmune a mis rechazos, siendo sincera yo la buscaba porque me atraía, me volvía loca.

El sonido del móvil me hizo volver en sí.

-¿Diga?- No había visto el número.

-¡Jadey!- Cat se escuchó del otro lado.

-Hola Cat- Me puse el teléfono entre el oído y el hueco del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Ayer no pude llamarte, tuve mucha tarea y trabajo- Bufo algo cansada.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, debes recordar que aun tienes roto tu brazo, te lo vas a lastimar más- Deje mi café en el lavabo y camine hacia la habitación.

-No te preocupes, me he cuidado- Le escuche reír y sonreí. –Llamaba para que me contaras sobre Tori- Yo me detuve de pronto.

-Espera Cat, creo que tienes una percepción equivocada de lo que pasaba esa noche, Tori y yo no estamos saliendo- Finalice con paciencia.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Jade, yo vi cómo te miraba y como la mirabas- Cat insistió.

-No, yo no…- Pero sus palabras sonaron de pronto en mi cabeza, como si hubieran hecho clic. –Espera, ¿Cómo me miraba ella?- Pregunte de pronto.

-No sé, había algo bonito en la manera en que te miraba- Y sin quererlo una sonrisa se puso en mis labios.

-¿Tú crees que ella…?- Pero no termine la pregunta, no supe si sería correcto.

-Si te refieres a que si le gustas, yo podría asegurar que si- Me mire fijamente en el espejo.

-No es correcto Cat, ella es una chica- Mi voz sonó algo más apagada.

-¿Y eso qué? No hay que ser demasiado lista para saber que en el amor nada es incorrecto- Y podía jurar que sentía lo que Cat decía, pero también era cierto que yo jamás admitiría que me gustaba otra chica.

-Es una tontería Cat, apenas conozco a Vega y no tengo interés en ella, es otra chica y a mí no me van las chicas- Soné algo más severa.

-Creo…- He hizo una pausa. –Creo que tienes miedo y es normal Jade- Ella insistió.

-No quiero hablar de esto Cat, no tengo nada con Vega ni lo tendré- Finalice con un tono un poco más severo del que deseaba dejándole en claro que no quería seguir con este tema. –Debo colgar, ya estoy yendo tarde a mi trabajo-

-Está bien- No quedo muy satisfecha. –Ten un lindo día- Finalizo un poco más animada y después colgó.

¿Cómo era posible que Cat anticipara y descubriera cosas que para los demás eran invisibles? ¿Sería posible que Vega sintiera algún tipo de atracción por mí? ¿Debía llamarla? Las dudas se agruparon con violencia en mi cabeza y tuve que ignorarlas para poder seguir con mi día.

…

Seguía desde hacía rato sosteniendo el móvil entre las manos con la vista perdida entre los bailarines del escenario sin ver nada en específico, hacía rato que le había perdido el hilo a la obra, le di otro vistazo al móvil tratando de entender porque quería llamar a Vega y porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-Venga chicos detengan lo que sea que hacen- Bufo Noah enfadado. –Eso estuvo terrible- Finalizo poniéndose de pie mirando el escenario. -¿Jade?- Pero yo no lo escuche, yo permanecí perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¡¿JADE?!- Aquella voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos y volví el rostro enfadada.

-¿QUÉ?-Respondí con enfado.

Todos parecieron descolocarse con aquel grito que pegue, los chicos del escenario me miraban asustados.

Noah se acercó a mí. -¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa?- Susurro para nosotros.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?- Le escupí las palabras con enfado.

-De acuerdo- Se separó de mí para dirigirse a los muchachos. –Tómense un minuto muchachos-

Yo me levante con enfado y guarde el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Noah tomando asiento en su sitio.

-No te incumbe, ¿Puedes dejar de estar jodiendo?- Finalice lista para marcharme dándole la espalda.

-Espera Jade- El sonó más tranquilo que las veces anteriores. -¿Por qué no paras ahí y vienes un segundo?- Yo detuve mi caminar. –Por favor, siéntate- Lo pensé un segundo y razonándolo él no tenía nada que ver con mi mal humor.

Regrese sobre mis pasos y tome asiento junto él. -¿Qué?- Pregunte de mala manera evitando mirarlo.

-¿No ha sido un buen día?- Se escuchó comprensivo y lo mire con fastidio.

-Digamos… que tengo algo atravesado en el pensamiento- Era la primera vez que le compartía algo personal.

El sonrio. -¿Tiene algo que ver con la obra?- Pregunto.

Yo negué.

–De acuerdo, entonces es algo personal y no me incumbe- Yo sonreí. –Pero Jade, estas en el trabajo y aquí no puedes dejar que esas cosas te afecten- Por un segundo sentí una especie de afecto paternal con él, algo así como se supone que los padres le hablan a sus hijos.

-Lo sé- Desvié la vista a mis manos.

-Hagamos algo, tomate el resto del día libre y mañana prométeme que llegaras mejor y arreglaras lo que sea que no te deje tranquila, ¿Qué dices?- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto- Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Entonces tenemos un trato- Y se levantó incitándome a hacer lo mismo. –Ahora largo, que yo te cubro- Eh ignorándome camino hacia el escenario donde estaban los muchachos haciendo estiramientos. Yo me detuve a pensar un segundo antes de caminar hacia mi improvisada oficina.

Recogí mis cosas sin prisa, estuve un segundo sentada en el sillón pensado en lo que me estaba pasando, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan distraída? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Vega?

Sin precipitarme comencé a salir del lugar, dando pasos cortos y lentos, como tratando de detener el tiempo, de cambiar un poco las cosas. Deslice mi mano por el costado de mi pantalón hasta que alcance el móvil y tras dudar en cogerlo lo tome entre mis manos.

-¿Para qué mierda le vas a llamar? Ni siquiera tienes un pretexto- Me susurre sin mirar mi camino, sentí mi corazón volverse loco en el segundo que vi su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil, solo tenía que apretar el botón verde para escuchar su voz, solo eso.

Seguí caminando con la vista fija al móvil cuando una voz me hizo detener de golpe.

-¿Jade?- Me detuve de golpe y la mire confundida.

-¿Vega? ¿Pero qué diablos…?- Me sentí confundida en el segundo que quede de frente a ella. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Me sorprendió el tono enfadado en mi voz.

La sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció de sus labios. –La verdad… no lo sé- Ella bajo la vista al suelo negando con la cabeza.

Entonces me di cuenta que había sido grosera pero pues ya lo había hecho. –Me refiero a que Trina ya se ha marchado- Compuse con un tono más tranquilo.

Ella puso una media sonrisa. – Eso ya lo sé, y no estoy aquí por ella- Finalizo como poniéndose nerviosa. –Vine porque…- He hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna mientras ella parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. –Porque tú… tú no me has llamado- Finalizo dudosa sin mirarme y entonces sentía que el estómago me dio un vuelco.

-¿Viniste a buscarme?- Pregunte con cierta curiosidad poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un minuto y levantando la vista hablo. –Pues… si-.

Yo trague pesadamente saliva.

-Empecé a creer que no me llamarías- Término aun mirándome.

Yo sin decir nada le di un vistazo a mi móvil que aún lo sostenía en mis manos y oprimí una tecla, después lo acerque a mi oído y espere. Pronto el móvil de Vega comenzó a sonar y esta lo miro confundida sin cogerlo.

-¿Qué esperas? Cógelo- Fui algo tajante, ella busco el móvil y se quedó observando la pantalla, después me miro. –Anda, cógelo- Volví a exigir.

-¿Jade?- Pregunto dudosa, temerosa, parecía algo confundida y muy adorable.

-Ahora ya te he llamado- Asegure sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo.

-Si- Parecía contenta y de alguna manera me lo contagiaba.

-Hace un segundo estaba pensando en llamarte y decirte que tenía tiempo libre y tal vez podríamos ir a comer juntas- Finalice dándome cuenta de la gran mentira que había dicho, puesto que no había ni pensado en ello.

-Eso me gustaría- Podía ver su blanca dentadura.

-Pero, con una condición- Y pegue más el móvil a mi rostro.

Ella frunció las cejas. -¿Cuál condición?- Pregunto.

-Iremos en mi auto, no me gusta tu trasto- Finalice sonriendo.

Ella pego una carcajada antes de colgar el móvil.

El transcurso en mi auto fue en silencio, ella miraba por el cristal y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban siempre me sonreía, pero nadie decía nada.

-Por un segundo creí que estarías trabajando- Comente mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo.

Ella me miro un segundo antes de responder. –Si bueno, me han dado el resto del día libre- Y entonces recordé que me había pasado igual.

-¿Y te gusta trabajar ahí?- Pregunte desinteresadamente dado el hecho de que los franceses no me agradaban demasiado.

-Pues… me pagan bien y son agradables- Finalizo, no podía ver su rostro pero estaba segura que estaba sonriendo. -¿Te gusta la comida francesa? Podemos ir ahí si gustas- Y una sonrisa boba se formó un momento en su rostro.

-Créeme que si algo no me gusta es la comida francesa- Bufe con fastidio.

-Entonces… entonces por que ibas a…-Pero no deje que terminara.

-Me gustaba el vino que servían y no quiero hablar más del tema- Le di un rápido vistazo mientras ella parecía confundida. –Ahora dime a donde vamos y después cierras la boca- Apoye el codo en la ventana y pase mi mano por mi cabello.

…

Apoye los brazos en la mesa de este pequeño restaurant.

-Tengo que decirte que no tenía en mente un lugar como este cuando te invite- Señale mirando el lugar.

Ella sonrio. –Jade, no todas las personas pueden pagar caros restaurants- Y entonces sentí que algo se movió en mi interior.

-¿No se suponía que tenías dinero?, ¿Tu padre no es millonario?, ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi padre?- La curiosidad me gano.

-Haces muchas preguntas- Y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Y tu pareces ocultar muchas cosas- Ella ensancho su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, me gusta llevar una vida sencilla y…- Hizo una pausa como dudosa. –Mi padre está en una crisis económica, tu padre le ha comprado algunas acciones y digamos que se han hecho socios- Finalizo.

Yo sonreí con malicia. –Entonces quieres acercarte a mí para ver que puedes sacar de esto- Bufe con cierto fastidio.

Ella se soltó a reír. –Eso es una estupidez Jade-

-Pues a mí me suena coherente- Y me cruce de brazos mirándola con seriedad.

Ella paro de reír. –No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿De verdad crees lo que dijiste?- Yo afirme con un movimiento de mis cejas. –Eso me ofende- Y giro el rostro hacia un punto indefinido.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad de mí?- Pregunte como una tremenda curiosidad supongo que esa pregunta me la había estado haciendo desde el principio.

Ella volvió el rostro. –No lo sé- Hablo seria y sincera. –Solo, me gusta estar cerca de ti- Finalizo.

Yo me acomode incomoda en mi lugar. –No lo entiendo, si yo soy desagradable contigo, tú tienes que serlo conmigo, así funciona- Conteste sintiendo cierta nostalgia ante mis palabras.

-¿Y eso qué sentido tiene? Sería muy desagradable- Entonces nos trajeron las bebidas y Vega le dio un trago a la suya.

-Así tiene que ser- Hable un poco alto.

-No estoy de acuerdo- Finalizo algo enfadada. –No me gusta- Y la vi fruncir las cejas.

Me mantuve en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder.

-Haces que… que no sepa cómo tratarte- Susurre a lo bajo y le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Solo trátame bien- Y sonrio, y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se puso sobre mis labios.

La comida fue sencilla y tranquila, el lugar era cálido pero pequeño, no habían demasiadas mesas, pero si mucha naturaleza, habían pequeños arbustos y enredaderas en las pequeñas columnas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¿Entonces no te ha gustado el lugar?- Pregunto llevándose la comida.

-Es agradable- Hable viendo como comía su ensalada.

-Conozco muchos lugares agradable- Y bajo la mirada.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Apoye mi brazo sobre la mesa. -¿Qué sigamos saliendo?- Finalice.

-¿Me lo estas pidiendo?- Bromeo.

Yo sonreí.

…

Había llegado a casa temprano después de haber llevado a Vega de regreso a su trasto y me sentía inspirada, me sentía como si de pronto la soledad no me importara más. Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y sin detenerme encendí el ordenador y continúe con la obra que estaba escribiendo, como si de pronto me hubiera motivado a continuar. No supe con exactitud cuánto estuve sentada frente al ordenador pero sabía que había escrito demasiado, de pronto esas 28 páginas se habían convertido en 66 paginas, las ideas inundaron mi cabeza y sentía que si no las escribía me explotaría. Al terminar de escribir una enorme satisfacción me inundo y la imagen de Vega bailaba en mi cabeza, eso no podía ser bueno para mí porque ya era seguro que me estaba ilusionando pero por ahora no me preocuparía por ello, hoy me sentía viva. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar Vega a mi vida?

* * *

Gracias por leer... MUCHAAAS GRACIIIAAAS!


	11. 25 días

Holaaa... ¿Porque publico un día antes? Buenooo... estoy en exámenes y muy muy muy saturada con los deberes. Espero no retrasarme con la historia.

Un gracias muy grande para todos aquellos que dejaron review, me encanta leerles porque me siento inspirada y que puedo lograr lo que quiera. Un gracias muy especiales para **Adam** que me ayudo con algunos detalles ortográficos (Significo mucho). ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!

Ahora, hablando de algo mas importante, todo el mundo a escrito que "esperan un final trágico, que sera triste y cosas similares". Quiero decir algunas cosas sobre ello, me gusta escribir drama y pero mas me gustan los finales inesperados. No les puedo jurar que sera muy alegre el final, ni tampoco que no les hará llorar, tal vez sea feliz, tal vez no, me temo que les dejo con la duda pero sepan que, ¡ME FASCINAN LOS FINALES INESPERADOS!

No les quito mas tiempo y les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer y muchas mas por dejarme review. Cariños ABlaker.

Sostuve el móvil en la mano y sonreí al ver su número en la pantalla recordando el día de ayer, aunque no lo admitiría me la había pasado bien y casi no había sido desagradable estar con ella, aunque eso no significaba que de pronto la trataría bien. Sonreí antes de presionar aquel botón verde que me permitiría escucharla.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto la mitad latina del otro lado.

Yo me mantuve en silencio.

-¿Jade? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-¿Estas ocupada?- Pregunté secamente.

-Amm… estoy en el trabajo- Dijo algo confundida.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- Dije algo severa como burlándome de ella.

-Para ti no estoy ocupada- Sonó respondió directa mientras me acomodaba incomoda en mi lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?- Podía imaginarme la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A qué hora termina tu turno?- Pregunté de pronto.

-Amm…- Pareció dudar. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Y entonces me pareció que ella no quería responder a mi pregunta.

-Solo responde mi pregunta- Entonces le di un trago a mi café.

-¿Vas a invitarme a algún sitio?- Y de nuevo esquivó la pregunta.

-Puede ser, ¿me dirás?- Insistí, tratando de confirmar las sospechas de que no quisiera responder mi pregunta.

-En realidad, no tengo ningún horario fijo, puedo salir en cualquier momento si lo deseo-Dijo y fruncí la ceja confundida.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-Pregunte intrigada Me intrigó.

-Bueno, es muy largo para que te lo diga por el móvil- Se escuchaba algo temerosa.

-Vale, entonces cuando salga del trabajo pasare por ti y me lo explicas- Y sin darle tiempo finalicé la llamada, me senté en el enorme sillón de mi pequeña oficina improvisada, mientras las preguntas bailoteaban en mi cabeza, ¿Qué era todo aquello que ocultaba Vega?, muchas cosas para mí no tenían respuestas y cada vez que sacaba alguno de esos temas se ponía nerviosa y le sacaba la vuelta, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué estaba ella en el hospital cuando la conocí? Supongo que tendría que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Me levanté de mi lugar dejando el café sobre la pequeña mesa que servía de escritorio, guarde el móvil en mi bolso y camine hacia la salida de este lugar.

-Jade- Noah apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué paso?- Conteste.

El me miro extraño. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto confundido.

Yo no le encontré sentido a su pregunta. –Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte sin comprender.

-No me contestaste de manera grosera como haces todo el tiempo- Respondió mirándome como con cierto temor.

-Que te jodan- Respondí juguetona.

-¿Para qué me querías?- Y pasando junto a él comencé a caminar.

El titubeó. –Necesito montar otra escena y se me agotan las ideas- Y entonces, volví despreocupadamente a mi trabajo.

…

Pasé a la primera cafetería que encontré abierta y compre dos cafes, uno para mí y el otro sería para Vega cuando la fuera a buscar, le había llamado cuando salí del trabajo diciéndole que no podría ir porque me había salido un contra-tiempo y que lo pospondría para más tarde, mientras que en lugar de eso, fui a casa de mi madre aprovechando que Jayden estaba de viaje, comí la merienda con ellos, pase un tiempo de provecho con mi hermano menor y escuche a Michael hablar del porque aún no había podido localizar a Vega, estuve tentada a darle su teléfono pero después me quise ahorrar la molestia.

Cogí el móvil antes de encender el auto y le marque.

-¿Jade?- Pregunto la morena.

-¿En dónde estás?- Pregunte sin rodeos.

-Amm… en mi departamento- Contesto tras dudar un segundo.

-Vale, en 15 minutos paso por ti- Finalicé la llamada.

Subí al auto y después de encenderlo me puse en marcha, Vega estuvo ahí a tiempo, así que pronto nos encontramos juntas en el coche.

-Te he comprado un café- Señalándole el portavasos.

-¿A mí?- Pregunto Vega sin creerlo.

Yo la mire incrédula. –No Vega, se lo compre a tu amigo André- Bufé con cierto enfado.

Ella dudó en tomarlo.

– ¿Estas enfadada?-Preguntó.

Lo cierto era que no lo estaba, pero la sola mención del chico me ponía un poco mal.

-No tengo porque estarlo- Hablé con simpleza evitando a toda costa mirarla.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Creí que tenías algún plan preparado, después de todo fuiste tú quien me llamo- Me detuve sintiéndome imbécil de pronto. No tenía ningún plan, ni nada preparado.

-Vale- Susurre evitando que mirara el ardor en mis mejillas.

Al final estuve dando vueltas en círculo con la cabeza vacía, sin duda de que hoy no era precisamente mi día. Era demasiado temprano para cenar o ir a alguna discoteca, pero demasiado tarde como para almorzar.

-Cuando hablaste de salir pensé que te referías a otra cosa- Di un gran respiro sintiéndome aún más tonta.

Yo me mantuve en silencio tratando de no enfadarme con ella y conmigo misma.

-¿Qué tal si paras el auto en el próximo parque que encuentres?, a mí me gusta caminar- Y entonces tuve que darle la razón.

-Pararé, no porque me lo pidas, lo haré porque quiero- Enfatice mientras estacionaba el auto apenas localice un parque.

-Seguro que si- Y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder ofensivamente, porque ella comenzó a bajar del auto, así que la imité.

-Está comenzando a hacer frio- Dijo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta y respiraba con exageración.

-Ya no falta demasiado para el invierno- Comencé a caminar junto a ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Me encanta esta época del año-Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y colocaba su mano derecha en su pantalón y en la otra sostenía el vaso con café.

-Vega- Hice una pausa tratando de encontrar palabras.

–Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas- le dije dando un sorbo largo a mi café dándome cuenta que ya no quedaba demasiado.

Ella me miro en silencio algunos segundos mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente. -¿Algunas cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Y desviando la vista siguió caminando.

-Algunas cosas que me intrigan de ti- Finalicé con sinceridad.

-No soy tan complicada de entender Jade- me dijo caminando sin mirarme.

-No te conozco en realidad- le contesté deteniéndome de golpe, ella dio unos pasos más y se detuvo, después miro hacia el suelo antes de volver la vista con una sonrisa que no parecía natural como las demás.

-Sí, supongo que me puedes preguntar- Y con una mirada dudosa poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la mía hasta que la cogió.

–Quizás debamos sentarnos un rato- sugirió tomando mi mano guiándome hacia una banca de aquel pequeño parque. No sabía que me intrigaba más, si su actitud misteriosa o la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando tomó mi mano.

-Hagamos algo- Susurro sentándose y soltando mi mano.

–Yo responderé tus preguntas y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo- Parecía segura pero había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo así como un nerviosismo oculto.

-De acuerdo- Susurre mientras me sentaba y pasaba nerviosamente mi mano libre por mi pierna.

–Comencemos- Hice una pausa mientras las dudas se amontonaban con violencia en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué estabas en el hospital cuando te conocí?- Ella desvió la mirada y se mantuvo mucho tiempo en silencio. -¿Y bien?- Pregunte con un tono más severo mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente- Susurro algo apagada, después volvió la vista a mí y me dedico una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Pregunte de inmediato.

-Mi turno- Alzó con cierta gracia las cejas y yo bufe con desgane. - ¿Por qué casi no sonríes?- Y me miro con curiosidad.

Yo fruncí las cejas. -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Pregunte confundida.

-No puedes preguntar nada hasta que respondas mi pregunta- Y yo gire los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sonrío, mucho más de lo que crees o has visto- Me defendí.

Ella me miro inquisidora.

-Mi turno- Volví a pensar un segundo. –Específicamente, ¿Dónde conociste a Robbie?- Pregunte después de pensármelo un rato.

Ella sonrió. –En la escuela superior, tomamos juntos varias clases, Rob es un chico muy bueno y muy gracioso- Habló con gracia y yo hice una mueca de asco y antes de que dijera algo más ella continuo. - ¿Por qué no confías en las personas?- Y me miro con ternura, sentí que algo se removía en mi interior.

-Nadie confía en alguien que no conoce, no puedes simplemente confiar en desconocidos- La pregunta me molesto un poco.

-Yo confió en ti y no te conozco- Sentí mi corazón volverse loco.

-No digas estupideces- Bufé con desgano.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Andre?- Comenzaba a molestarme mi propio juego.

-Solo es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, ha estado conmigo cuando más he necesitado a alguien- Y seguía sonriendo. Yo la mire confundida. -¿Alguna vez…?-Hizo una pausa como buscando palabras mientras comenzaba a mirar sus pies. -¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien…y no sabes porque quieres… quieres pasar tiempo a su lado?- Pregunto dudosa sin levantar la vista.

Y eso era precisamente lo que me pasaba con ella. –Jamás- Me contradije, ella no levanto la vista.

-¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí?- Pregunté dándome cuenta que estaba cayendo en su juego.

-¿Y porque no? Me das mucha curiosidad, eres una persona diferente al común de la gente- Y entonces me miro. Había una mirada cálida, dulce, por un segundo me olvide de respirar. - ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

Pronto, el ambiente se había vuelto cálido, familiar, podía seguir mirando sus ojos como si nada más existiera en este mundo para mirar, solo ella y yo en medio de la nada. –No me agradas- Ella sonrió sin creérselo.

-¿Por qué no te apartas de mi si soy mala contigo?- Pregunte sin dejar de mirarla, sin darme cuenta el espacio comenzó a reducirse entre nosotras, como si de pronto tuviéramos que acercarnos para escucharnos mejor.

-Eso ya te lo he dicho, no voy a tratarte mal, sería muy desagradable para las dos- Finalizo y por un segundo creí que ella había mirado mis labios. -¿Alguna vez… te ha gustado… alguna… alguna chica?-dijo dudando al tiempo que su rostro se afligía y entonces, caí en cuenta de la intimidad que había entre nosotras.

-¿Pero qué clase de preguntas estúpidas son esas?- respondí poniéndome de pie, apartándome de ella, pronto mi comodidad a su lado se había vuelto enfado y ello no era otra cosa más que una máscara para tapar mi vulnerabilidad que de pronto Vega había hecho aflorar.

-¿No podías tomarte esto enserio?- Bufé con un fastidio fingido.

Ella volteó el rostro mientras se mantenía en silencio.

-Mierda- Susurré mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la banca, apartándome tanto como la banca me lo permitía. Me sentí imbécil por tercera vez en el día, por dejar que Vega tomara el control de esta situación, le di el último trago a mi café y mire al lado opuesto de la banca.

-¿Eres gay?- Le susurré sin mirarla dándole la espalda y temiendo con todas mis fuerzas a su respuesta.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un poco más antes de contestar. –Nunca me ha gustado otra mujer, pero...-

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarla, temía lo que me sucedería si la volvía a mirar a los ojos, hubiera deseado que dijera que sí, así, tendría sentido que Vega quisiera pasar tiempo a mi lado, así tampoco me enfadaría conmigo por darme cuenta lo mucho que Vega me gustaba mientras ella quería mi amistad, pero, aquellas palabras me hicieron sobresaltar. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y estuve tentada a regresar la vista hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunte con cierta impaciencia, ella continúo sin decir nada y yo sentía que los nervios me invadían, de pronto el frio comenzó a calarme las manos.

-Jade…-Escuché un susurro en mi espalda, podía percibir cualquier minúsculo sonido, tenía todos mis sentidos al cien.

–...Si me sintiera de pronto atraída por una chica, ¿Eso me volvería gay?- Sentí como si la garganta se me cerrara, el aire era pesado y difícil de respirar, podía escuchar lentamente el sonido que provocaba la manecilla de mi reloj, me mantuve en silencio respirando forzosamente. –Porque de ser así…- Una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su cálida mano tocar por sobre la banca mi helada mano e instintivamente volví el rostro hacia ella. –Creo que me estoy volviendo gay- Tenia una mirada cálida y dolorosa, me sentí transparente como si ella pudiera ver lo que había dentro de mí.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Susurre apenas, con un hilo de voz y temblando por dentro. Jamás en la vida había tenido tanta tensión como en este momento, jamás me había sentido tan aturdida, tan indefensa.

Ella bajo un poco la vista y se acercó un poco, tuve el impulso de retroceder pero me mantuve quieta, quizás el mismo nerviosismo me había paralizado.

-No quiero asustarte…- Susurro para nosotras, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. –...Pero haces que sienta cosas que no debería sentir- Y de pronto todo se volvió confuso, no supe quien se acercó a quien o como comenzó todo, pero en medio de la descarga de adrenalina que sus palabras habían desatado en mí, pude sentir sus delgados labios rozar temerosamente con los míos y como puse una pequeña presión sobre ellos, instintivamente cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación eléctrica que empezó en mis labios y recorrió mi cuerpo, ella puso un poco de presión y yo profundice el beso mientras le tomaba las mejillas, pude sentir la humedad de sus labios y lo mucho que esto me gustaba, abrí un poco la boca y ella se dejó llevar mientras aquel inocente y temeroso beso, se volvía profundo y pasional.

No tardó demasiado antes de que un sabor desconocido se filtrara en mi boca y entonces me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡Joder!- Bufé apartándome de golpe, me mantuve a distancia caminando en círculos tratando de aclarar mi cabeza ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Había besado a Vega? ¿Ella me beso?...

-Escucha Jade…- Comenzó a hablar sin que la dejara continuar.

-No, cállate- Apreté la mandíbula y la mire con seriedad. –Esto no pasó, esto nunca pasó ¡Maldición!- Bufé retrocediendo.

-No te pongas así Jade…- Ella se levantó.

-¿Qué no me ponga así? Joder Vega, me besaste- Estaba enfadada conmigo misma y solo me estaba desquitando con ella.

-Solo ha sido un beso…- Se sentó avergonzada.

-No Vega, no es solo un beso, somos dos chicas, ¡DOS MALDITAS CHICAS!- Me estaba poniendo histérica porque no lograba saber en qué momento había perdido el control de la situación, en que momento había bajado la guardia, en que momento Vega había comenzado a provocar cosquilleos en mi estómago .Ella permaneció sentada sumida en sus pensamientos, y yo continúe caminando en círculos, volviéndome loca a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Vale, lo lamento…- Dijo antes de que la interrumpiera nuevamente

-Cállate- Le grite enfadada, ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

–No te me acerques- Le grité con histeria.

-Estás haciendo un drama innecesario…- Volví a interrumpirla.

-He hecho muchas cosas innecesarias y acercarme a ti fue una de ellas-Grité mientras ella intentaba acercarse.

-¡Mierda! Que no te acerques- Le grite de nuevo. –Aléjate de mí Vega- le dije con histeria, vi como su rostro poco a poco se comenzó a descomponer.

–No soy gay ¿Vale? No te me vuelvas a acercar, no me busques ,solo déjame tranquila- Grité una vez más antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-¡JAADEEE!- Grito a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba deprisa, su voz sonó quebrada.

Me alejé hasta llegar al auto, entré dando un portazo, encendí el auto y apretando mis manos al volante sentí como las lágrimas me invadían.

–No eres lesbiana Jade, eso jamás- Me susurre con furia mientras las lágrimas seguían inundando mis ojos

* * *

Gracias especiales para **LindsayWest, Mas alla de la realidad** (En cuanto a tu review, es todo un placer que me leas), **senran, thast, Guest, cutercox, kase,** **sarias, inugami18, Adam** (Mil millones ochorrocientos mil de gracias) , **LeeGilliesD** (Tienes mucha razón en cuanto al titulo, pero te aseguro que la historia no se parecera, y tienes mucha razón en cuanto a eso de la etapa),** vaniap0211** (Me encanto tu comentario). **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**


	12. 30 días

Holaaaa aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Tengo un leve problema que espero no interfiera con mi constante actualización y es que... NO HE ESCRITO NADA POR DOS SEMANAS! La historia continua y a partir de hoy reanudo mi escritura ya que finalizaron mis deberes.

Ahora ablando de la historia, MUCHISISIIIIMAS GRACIAS por sus geniales comentarios, no saben lo mucho que valen para mi, me esforzare en que los capítulos vallan del calibre de la historia. No les quitare mas tiempo, en cuanto a mi no tan buena ortografía, tengo algunos problemas para el español pero espero que no les molesten, a partir de hoy, tomando en cuenta el consejo de **LindsayWest** cualquier duda las respondo por mensaje privado. Ya, no les aburro mas... Creo que es el capitulo mas grande que he escrito. :S

* * *

Capitulo 12

Me senté en la cama de golpe con el móvil en la mano. Habían pasado alrededor de 4 días de mi incidente con Vega, hoy sería el 5 día y me sentía realmente inquieta.

Ese mismo día había llegado a casa con el maquillaje corrido y la ira recorriendo cada poro de mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo se había atrevido Vega a besarme? Eso jamás, yo podía saber que tan gay era, pero otra cosa muy distinta que fuera capaz de externarlo, jamás admitiría frente a nadie que me gustaban las chicas, bueno, solo algunas chicas.

El miércoles no quise saber nada de Vega, ni de nada que se le relacionase, estuve todo el día distraída y de mal humor, pero fue hasta el jueves que pude pensar con un poco más de claridad y la culpa comenzó a hacer su grandiosa aparición, ¿Quién había besado a quién? ¿Ella me beso? ¿Yo la bese? ¿Nos besamos?, ya no me importaba demasiado como habían ocurrido las cosas, si no lo dura que había sido con ella, tan hiriente, tan despreciable, tan cobarde porque esa era la palabra que lo definía todo. Cobardía, la más cruda de mis verdades, podía ser muy valiente para enfrentar a mi padre y para pelear con todo el mundo, pero con Vega todo era tan diferente, me hacía sentir terriblemente indefensa y no podía controlar mis emociones cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, en todo el maldito día no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, ni a ella ni aquel grito desesperado que en su momento ignore, si como había dicho ella y yo le gustaba, seguramente le había roto el corazón y debía odiarme, entonces por la noche no lo soporte más y me encontré con el móvil llamándole una y otra vez. Jamás me contesto.

El viernes fue un verdadero infierno porque no solo me sentía culpable y miserable, también la eche de menos, sentí que me hacía falta y eso me enfadaba lo cual me hacía entrar en contradicción, todo el maldito día le llame, por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche e incluso por la madrugada pero jamás respondió. Me tome la molestia de ir a buscarla a su trabajo sin tener nada en la cabeza para decirle y me encontré con la noticia de que renuncio, Vega mudo de empleo y yo no tenía su paradero.

El sábado estuve a punto de enloquecer, no solo volví a insistir con mis llamadas si no que por la tarde me halle en la puerta de su departamento, toque y toque, nadie abrió. Estuve sentada en el piso esperándola alrededor de 3 horas, pero jamás apareció, entonces resignada y sin esperanzas volví a mi departamento. Ahora todo estaba claro, Vega me odiaba.

Mire el reloj, eran casi las 10 de la mañana y yo seguía en pijama metida en la cama. No había desayunado y no había estado comiendo bien, me sentía de alguna manera deprimida. Deje el móvil en la cama y me acurruque de nuevo, no tenía sueño pero tampoco me sentía con ánimos de hacer otra cosa más que permanecer en la cama.

Estuve un rato más ahí, sin hacer específicamente nada pensando en lo patética que me convertían mis más resientes sentimientos hacia Vega, y aunque estaba segura que no me había enamorado, era seguro que me gustaba, me atraía, me confundía y no menos importante que lo anterior ella me ilusionaba y eso, me ponía tan vulnerable, tan tonta.

Entonces a lo lejos escuche el sonar de la puerta de mi departamento sin embargo estaba tan desanimada que permanecí ignorando el sonido de la puerta, aquel individuo toco el timbre por largo tiempo y me obligo a levantarme para abrir con fastidio.

-¿Jadey?- Una cabellera pelirroja que se aferró a mi cuerpo en el segundo en que la puerta se abrió. –Creí que no estabas- Me soltó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo me mantuve quieta sin ninguna expresión. –Estaba… haciendo algo- Mientras apuntaba hacia mis espaldas. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte confundida mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Cat se mantuvo en silencio y me estudio con la mirada. –Solo venía a visitarte- Mientras continuaba inspeccionándome. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto después de terminar su examen visual.

-Si- Respondí con simpleza.

-No- Ella negó mientras entraba a mi departamento. –No estás bien, sigues en pijama y son casi las once, tú no eres así- Cuando ella entro cerré la puerta.

-No tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama ¿De acuerdo? Eso es todo- Finalice mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Te quedas en la cama cuando estas deprimida, ¿Qué sucede?- Mientras me seguía.

-No sucede nada Cat- Dije con simpleza mientras buscaba un vaso para servirme agua.

-¿Estas triste?- Pregunto recargando su espalda contra el frigorífico.

-No estoy triste, ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué?- Conteste con fastidio sirviéndome agua del grifo.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- Pregunto ignorando mi reclamo.

-No Cat, no he desayunada, es más llevo algunos días sin comer bien, no he dormido suficiente, me he quedado en cama y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos responder preguntas tontas- Y me lleve el vaso con agua a la boca.

Cat se mantuvo en silencio bastante rato y sin mirarme, entonces comencé a sentirme un poco mal.

-Jade…- Susurro ella mientras volvía la vista a mí. -¿Tiene que ver con Tori?- Pregunto y sentí la necesidad de expulsar el agua que tenía en la boca, pero no lo hice.

-No insistas con eso, Vega no es nadie- Deje el vaso a la mitad y me fui a parar frente a la ventana donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, no quería hablar de Vega.

-Por supuesto que Tori es alguien, nada más tienes que verte en un espejo para saberlo- Yo volví la vista hacia ella con enfado, frunciendo las cejas y tratando de intimidarla. –No Jade, a mí no me asustas- Y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. –Si Vega de verdad no te importara no te estarías comportando así- Ahora Cat parecía enfadada. –Te estas comportando como un crio caprichoso- Dijo con la voz más severa.

-Precisamente tú me dices que me comporto como un crio- Dije con sarcasmo mientras volvía la vista a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no me dices que sucede? ¿No confías más en mí?- Cat pregunto junto a la ventana pero con la vista fija en mí.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Cat- Y permanecí mirando nada en particular. –Pero aun las mejores amigas tienen secretos-.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. –Creí que nos contábamos todo, yo te lo he contado todo, que tonta soy- Y camino hacia el sillón de la sala y se sentó mirando sus manos. Entonces me sentí mal, todo el mundo decía que Cat era tonta. Yo sabía que no lo era.

-No eres tonta ¿Vale?- Dije después de meditármelo un rato, camine hacia ella y le cogí la mano que estaba bien. –Tú me conoces Cat, me es difícil hablar de mis sentimientos- Susurre con cierta tristeza.

Ella sonrio apenas. -¿Eso quiere decir que tienes sentimientos por Tori?- Pregunto y tras pensármelo un rato, decidi ser sincera con ella y conmigo misma.

Afirme.

-Eso es lindo Jade- Continuo sonriendo y le dio un apretón a mis manos.

-No es lindo Cat, no puede ser lindo cuando le rechazo todo el tiempo- Una mueca de dolor se apodero de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- Pregunto sin comprender.

-Porque no es correcto Cat, ella es una chica- Hable con obviedad, ella me miro incrédula. -No puede ser correcto, no soy gay- Susurre dándome por vencida.

Ella rio un segundo y ya la mire confundida. –Tu eres gay Jade, siempre lo has sido- Dijo como anunciándome un gran descubrimiento para la humanidad.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Y sentí el nerviosismo.

-Lo sé por la manera en que me mirabas, las cosas que decías, todo lo que hacías, desde el principio yo estaba segura que eras gay- De pronto el mundo comenzó a ir de prisa y todo me dio vueltas. Cat lo sabía. Cat siempre lo supo.

-Cat… no…- Balbuce pero ella no dejo que dijera nada.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, eso sería muy incómodo para ti y para mí- Entonces le solté la mano, como si de pronto fuera alérgica al contacto de su piel.

-Tienes razón- Acepte resignada, sabiendo que sería inútil hablar de ello.

-En cuanto a Tori, yo no creo que sea incorrecto darte una oportunidad con ella- Cambio rápidamente el tema y yo me estremecí.

-No es sencillo, ahora me odia- Dije con tristeza mirando como movía mis manos nerviosamente.

-Por supuesto que es sencillo, ¿Alguna vez has admitido que la quieres?- Pregunto, yo no la mire.

-Yo no la quiero- Susurre sin levantar la cara, mirando de pronto como estaba de machacado el barniz de mis uñas.

-¡Jade!- Cat elevo la voz con obviedad.

-Es verdad- Susurre levantando el rostro. –Que me guste no quiere decir que la quiera-

Cat sonrio. –Es la primera vez que admites frente a mí que te gusta, es muy lindo- Y puso una carita tierna, tuve que voltear el rostro.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, Cat parecía entender que estaba pensando algo importante.

-Hace unos días, me beso… -Medite un segundo sobre aquel beso. –La bese…- Eso no sonó correcto. – Nos besamos- Finalice. –No recuerdo bien como fue pero hubo un beso entre nosotras- Cat me miro atenta. –Después le grite muchas cosas ofensivas y me fui- Ella abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?- Voltee el rostro hacia cualquier lado desviando la vista.

-No lo sé Cat- Volví a mirar mis manos.

-Pero Jade… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Pregunto algo preocupada, después se puso de pie.

-No lo sé, que no quería volver a verla jamás- Hable bajo aun mirando mis manos.

-¡Jadeeee!- La pelirroja se arrodillo frente a mí y me cogió el rostro. –Eso fue muy duro- Parecía que mis palabras también le habían dolido a ella.

-Lo sé- Respondí con firmeza y seriedad. –La lastime y ahora no coge mis llamadas, seguro que me odia- Mire a Cat con resignación.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato. –No te odia, pero seguro que está muy dolida, tendrás que disculparte- Y entonces supe que no iba a funcionar.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara, yo nunca me disculpo con nadie- Y pasando de ella me volví a parar junto a la ventana.

-Y eso está muy mal, si quieres que Tori te perdone tendrás que disculparte- Cat me siguió.

-Yo no quiero que me perdone, no sé qué quiero- Le susurre mientras observaba nada a través del cristal.

-Pues averígualo pronto Jade- Cat respondió seria. –No seas egoísta- Parecía enfadada.

-No me llames egoísta Cat, le he llamado, le he ido a buscar, ella me odia, ya hice lo que pude- Hable elevando un poco la voz.

-¿Para ti eso fue suficiente?- Pregunto Cat con firmeza.

Yo no dije nada.

-Yo sé que esto te asusta Jade, pero si me dejas darte un consejo- La mire, ella hablaba más cálida. –Discúlpate y dile lo que sientes, de lo contrario la perderás-

-Es que no sé qué siento- Aquello casi lo grite. Mi pelirroja amiga se quedó callada mirándome con seriedad. –No sé qué siento por ella- Repetí más bajo para mí misma.

-Pues tienes que averiguarlo, o empezar a resignarte a perderla- Yo me concentre en la vista del cristal.

Se hizo un largo silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar –Tori nos invitó a Robbie y a mí, tendrán una función en el bar de aquella vez esta noche y si crees que vale la pena intentarlo con Tori, quizás deberías buscarla y ver qué sucede- Yo permanecí inmóvil.

Después se marchó en silencio. Yo me quede pensativa mirando a la nada, ya había admitido que Vega me hacía sentir bien y me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. También había admitido para mí misma que mi actitud para con aquel beso fue por cobardía, también sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería hablar con ella, pero ¿Podría hacer a un lado mi orgullo y decirle que lo sentía?

…

Me aferre al volante como buscando seguridad, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser disculparme? Jamás lo había hecho con alguien que no fueran mis hermanos y bajo amenazas de mi madre, por lo tanto, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Recargue la cabeza en el asiento, no es como si me fuera a casar o me dictaran sentencia de muerte, solo era disculparse, tenía que ser sencillo. Tome un respiro y decidida abrí la puerta del coche, pude caminar con seguridad hasta la entrada, pude enfrentar al chico con su asqueroso saco verde y amenazarlo para dejarme entrar e incluso pude tomar asiento en aquella mesa que me otorgaron, pero la seguridad me abandono en el segundo que me plantee en mi cabeza como seria aquel encuentro.

Ya lo había maquinado desde antes de salir de casa, le diré que lamento haberme portado así y ella siendo tan perfecta como es, me perdonara y todo volverá a ser como antes, pero… ¿Y si las cosas no iban así? ¿Y si Vega reaccionaba indiferente? ¿Histérica? ¿Violenta? ¿Agresiva? ¿Y si trataba de golpearme? ¿Y si se burlaba de mí? ¿Qué mierda iba hacer?

Tuve el impulso de levantarme y huir, pero las palabras de Cat sonaban en mi cabeza como un disco rayado, "la perderás" me gritaba mi subconsciente y entonces tuve que fingir mi miedo y arquear las cejas con soberbia fingida, si Vega reaccionaba mal, siempre cabía la opción de reaccionar peor.

Comencé a sentirme un poco impaciente y un poco patética, pero aún me mantuve en mi lugar, segura de lo que haría, no sabía cómo hablaría con ella, pero hoy mismo lo haría.

La gente comenzó a enloquecer cuando un chico subió al escenario y anuncio a los invitados de esa noche, el lugar se volvió una euforia general mientras mi corazón se volvía loco. Pronto la chica que provocaba mis conflictos generales apareció con una blanca sonrisa pintada en sus delgados labios e inconscientemente me mordí los míos, sentí que la vida volvía a mi cuerpo cuando después de cinco días volvía a verla.

-Buenas noches público- La gente estallo en gritos. –También me alegro de estar aquí esta noche compartiéndola con ustedes y haciendo lo que más me gusta- Seguía mirando a todas partes mientras sonreía.

-Les juro que no se imaginan la sensación de estar aquí arriba- Hablo el chico moreno en otro micrófono, siempre arruinando la fiesta.

-¿Nervios tal vez?- Vega le sonrio y sentía algo revolverse en mi interior.

-Sí, muchos- El chico hizo una mueca de nerviosismo y Vega mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia el público. Y entonces sucedió. Su vista choco con la mía y me atravesó tal como el impacto de una bala sobre algo tan delicado, la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios y sentí que toda mi valentía salió huyendo del lugar. El chico moreno siguió hablando ignorando completamente el cambio repentino de la morena y yo no pude escucharlo, estaba tan concentrada en morir con aquellos ojos sobre mí, que lo demás era insignificante.

-¿Tori?- El moreno hizo que rompiéramos contacto visual tocándole el hombro haciendo que ella le mirara. -¿Qué tal que comenzamos con una canción de nosotros?- Ella se mantuvo en silencio un rato, como conectándose de nuevo a la realidad y después afirmo.

El ambiente se volvió pesado y tuve la terrible necesidad de pedir alcohol para calmar mis nervios, ella evito mirarme todo el concierto y de sonreír como si nada, pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa no era sincera.

-Antes de terminar la noche, me gustaría dedicar una canción a alguien del público- Me acomode incomoda en mi lugar y puse aquella mirada soberbia. Sabía muy bien que se trataba de mí. Se puso de pie y camino hacia Andre, discutieron por lo bajo y al final volvió a su sitio. –Esta canción se llama "I almost do"- Y sin detenerse comenzó a tocar aquel instrumento de cuerdas que sostenía entre las manos, su mirada todo el tiempo estuvo sobre mí.

**I bet this time of night you're still up **

_Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche todavía estás despierta_

**I bet you're tired from a long hard week **

_Apuesto que estás cansada por una larga y difícil semana_

**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city **

_Apuesto que estás sentada en tu silla al lado de la ventana, mirando la ciudad_

**And I bet sometimes you wonder about me **

_Y apuesto a que algunas veces te preguntas por mí_

**And I just want to tell you **

_Y solo quiero decirte_

**It takes everything in me not to call you **

_Que necesito poner todo de mí, para no llamarte_

**And I wish I could run to you **

_Y desearía poder correr hacia ti_

**And I hope you know that everytime I don't, **

_Y espero que sepas que cada vez que no lo hago_

**I almost do, I almost do **

Casi lo hago, casi lo hago.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que ella la estuvo pasando tan mal como yo, después de esto, quizás no sería tan difícil que me perdone.

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you **

_Apuesto a que crees que me mudé o que te odio_

'**Cause each time you reach out there's no reply **

_Porque cada vez que me hablas no hay respuesta_

**I bet it never, ever occurred to you **

_Apuesto a que nunca pero nunca se te ocurrió_

**that I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye **

_Que no puedo decirte hola y arriesgarme a otro adiós._

**And I just want to tell you **

_Y solo quiero decirte_

**It takes everything in me not to call you **

_Que necesito poner todo de mí, para no llamarte_

**And I wish I could run to you **

_Y desearía poder correr hacia ti_

**And I hope you know that everytime I don't, **

_Y espero que sepas que cada vez que no lo hago_

**I almost do, I almost do **

_Casi lo hago, casi lo hago._

Entonces me sentí mal, si lo que cantaba Vega era cierto, estaba muy herida pero no me odiaba, eso podía ser una muy buena noticia.

**We made quite a mess, babe **

_Hemos hecho un desastre, cariño_

**It's probably better off this way **

_Pero probablemente sea mejor así_

**And I confess, babe **

_Y debo confesar, cariño_

**That in my dreams you're touching my face **

_Que en mis sueños tocas mi cara_

**And asking me if I want to try again with you **

_Y me preguntas si quiero intentarlo de nuevo contigo_

**And I almost do **

_Y casi lo hago_

Ella continúo cantando y tuve la sensación de que lloraría, por un segundo perdió la mirada como tratando de hacerse fuerte, y termino la canción sin volver la vista a mí. Ella se mantuvo en silencio un rato mientras la gente aplaudía.

-Esto es todo por esta noche, Victoria y su servidor les agradecemos que nos regalaran este momento- El caminó hacia Vega quien se quedó en silencio. –Que tengan una bonita noche- Finalmente susurro y desapareció tras bambalinas.

Yo me mantuve sentada terminándome el último trago amargo de mi wiski y tratando de encontrar la seguridad con la que había llegado y que ya no sentía.

Me quede sentada un rato más, antes de encontrar suficiente valor e ir a buscar a Vega, con cierto temor camine hacia bambalinas y sin saber si alguien me vio o no, me cole tras la cortina, camine el pequeño pasillo y encontré la puerta que me separaba de Vega, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era deshacerme de su molesto amigo y conseguir que hable conmigo.

No toque temiendo que no quisiera verme, así que solo abrí el picaporte y me cole.

-¿Quién?- El chico moreno estaba guardando su guitarra cuando levanto la vista y me vio entrar.

-¿Jade? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Vega me bombardeo con preguntas que no pude responder porque Andre me interrumpió.

-No puedes estar aquí, llamare a seguridad- Andre se puso enseguida de pie y yo ignore su comentario.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Vega-Fui directa y comencé acercarme a ella.

-Espera Andre- Vega lo detuvo antes de que cogiera la radio sobre el tocador. –Vete Jade, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Vega fue directa y dura.

-Te equivocas, tengo que hablar contigo- Quise acercarme más a Vega.

-No te acerques mas- Andre amenazo y se interpuso entre Vega y yo.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Jade, fuiste muy clara la última vez- Sus palabras sonaron con cierto rencor.

-Yo se la mierda que dije- Aun continúe segura, sin embargo todo estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había planeado. –Y precisamente de ello quiero hablar, solo serán un par de minutos- Insistí comenzando a perder la cordura.

-No tienes que herirme mas ¿vale?, lo he pillado todo, no tienes que burlarte más de mi- Me pareció que lloraría.

-Voy a pedirte que te vayas- El chico molesto insistió.

-¡Joder! No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hables conmigo- Insistí con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Llamare a seguridad- Insistió Andre.

-Hazlo- Le grite. –Ya estas tardando en llamarles- De pronto sentí que yo lloraría, si esos gorilas de seguridad me sacaban de aquí, Vega jamás me perdonaría, por lo tanto, la abre perdido.

Andre se movió para coger la radio pero Vega le detuvo. –No Andre- Su voz sonó más baja, mas apagada. –Déjame a solas con Jade-.

-Pero Tori…- Una parte de mí se alegró, la otra comenzó a temer.

-Déjanos a solas un rato- Insistió neutral mirándome con seriedad.

El chico dudo. –No creo que esto sea una buena idea- Volvió a insistir.

-Por favor Andre, solo unos minutos- Y esta vez me pareció que le suplico con la mirada, el chico también pareció notarlo y se quedó un rato estático con cara de confusión, después dándome una mirada de desprecio desapareció por la puerta.

-Ahora estamos a solas, dime lo que tengas que decir y después márchate- Vega susurro con tristeza y me dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a guardar algunas cosas en una maleta.

Yo me quede callada un segundo sin saber qué hacer, sabía lo que tenía que decir, sabía que debía disculparme, pero mi orgullo retenía las palabras en mi boca.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Fue una pregunta tonta y no premeditada, pero tenía la curiosidad de como había ocurrido aquello. Vega detuvo lo que hacía un segundo y después me encaro, tenía las cejas fruncidas y parecía enfadada.

-Porque sabía que iba a tener yo la culpa- Bufo con enfado. – ¿O sea que he sido yo quien te ha besado?- Pregunto con sarcasmo elevando un poco la voz. –Claro…- Se respondió ella misma. –Pasando por alto el pequeño detalle de que tu lengua estuvo dentro de mi boca, todo así funciona- Se movió con nerviosismo y volvió a darme la espalda. –Que injusta eres- Finalizo.

Yo me quede sin respuesta y en silencio un rato más antes de volver a hablar. – ¿No vas a decir nada más?- No se me ocurrió otra cosa, las disculpas se negaban a salir de mis labios.

Ella pareció enfadarse más porque alejo el maletín con rudeza. -¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- Pregunto de nuevo con sarcasmo. –Perdona Jade, es que de pronto me sentí un poco lesbiana y tú eras quien estaba más cerca- Volvió a responderse ella misma. -¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?- Pregunto encarándome de nuevo.

Yo baje el rostro en silencio, era yo contra la espada y la pared. Supongo que lo merezco.

-He sido bastante sincera contigo, y esperaba que tú lo hicieras conmigo- Pude ver como poco a poco sus ojos se inundaban y eso comenzó a causarme estragos, jamás la había visto llorar, sería la primera vez y seria por culpa mía.

-Vale, supongo que he sido un poco idiota- Susurre a lo bajo.

-¿Un poco?- Pregunto con cierta decepción.

-Vale, he sido muy idiota contigo, no debí decir todo lo que dije- Me acerque un poco y ella retrocedió.

-Dime algo Jade… ¿Eres bipolar?- Se limpió la primera lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla. –Porque si lo eres, eso me explicaría muchas cosas- Giro el rostro hacia otro lado.

Yo baje el rostro, ¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo sentía?

-Escucha Vega, yo nunca digo lo que siento y no me gusta decirlo- Me pase las manos nerviosamente por el pantalón. –Jamás me he disculpado con nadie pero… ¡Joder! Contigo todo se está volviendo complicado, no sé qué hacer, ni que decir, ni que sentir porque no lo puedo controlar- Me permití ser vulnerable. –Yo… yo lamento lo que hice- Finalice por lo bajo.

Vega se quedó en silencio mirándome. -¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto sin creérselo.

–No voy a repetirlo- Y voltee la vista hacia otro punto.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba por darme la espalda de nuevo pero le cogí el brazo impidiendo que volteara. –Vale, lo siento, lamento haber sido tan gilipollas- Ella se detuvo en seco, creí que paso una eternidad antes de que se volviera hacia mí y me envolviera en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que me devolvió la vida.

-Lo lamento- Susurre mientras mis brazos le rodeaban y la apreté con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Pude sentir su aliento golpearme el cuello y cierta humedad que supuse serian lágrimas, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-No sé porque me gustas tanto- Susurro apenas nos separamos por centímetros y sentí la necesidad de besarla, de hacer míos esos labios, robarlos, morderlos, tomarlos solo para mí. Acerque mi frente a la suya sintiendo el contacto de inmediato, teniendo la necesidad de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Quiero besarte, pero temo que me rechaces- Me sincere, esta podía ser la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella rio por lo bajo un segundo.

-Me encanta cuando dices cosas dulces- Y sentí su nariz tocar la mía, sus labios muy cerca de los míos, le dio un leve sorbo a sus mocos lo cual me debería parecer asqueroso, pero no pudo romper el encanto. –Jamás me vulvas a pedir permiso- Susurro y pude por fin sentir sus delicados labios besar los míos, por fin volví a sentirme completa.

* * *

Buuueenooo!... Gracias especiales a

**Larisa-ts** (Por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia),

**Franiam** (Respondiendo, la fea de la foto soy yo y es que me gustaría poner una que valla de acuerdo a la historia, pero no soy buena con el fotoshop, Gracias por tu review)

**vaniap0211 **(Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y espero no decepcionarte)

**LindsayWest** (Muchísimas gracias por leerme, viniendo de ti me alaga que lo hagas, en cuanto a tu recomendación tratare de tenerlo presente, gracias)

**Mas alla de la realidad** (Gracias a ti, nos leemos)

**Adam** (A ti en especial, sabes que eres especial, gracias por tu mensaje y no me gustaría sentirme muy gorra pero creo que eres genial, si tienes tiempo libre avísame, me encantaría que revisaras mi historia)

**Nara375** (Espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tus múltiples mensajes y gracias por leerme)

**DarkWhiteRed** (Que bueno que te haya gustado y seria genial que continuaras leyendo, gracias por tu review)

**Selene Cruxe** (Me ha encantado tu mensaje y espero que te guste como continua, gracias por los halagos y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme semejante mensaje ha sido todo un detalle)

**Fierce Deity, Guest, xv10** ( Gracias por leerme) Y para aquellas personas que leyeron y no comentaron, gracias por leer y espero que les guste. Hasta otra.


	13. 31 días

Hola otra vez... Ya han pasado 10 días y se me han hecho muy rápidos y como he prometido aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les guste y tengo la OBLIGACIÓN de decir ¡GRACIAS! pero no son cualquier gracias, son unos INMENSOS GRACIAS! (Los mas especiales hasta ahora) Casi lloro cuando vi la cantidad de reviews que dejaron. Al final daré los agradecimientos. Ahora volviendo al capitulo, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

Supongo que muchos se habrán dado cuenta que me gusta Taylor Swift *La amo a ella y a su música* Y algunos de mis capítulos han sido inspirados en sus canciones, así como otros artistas que han inspirado mi historia en general. Así es, ese es mi secreto... Cada capitulo esta inspirado en una canción que me guste *Solo el capitulo 6 no* espero que no les parezca raro. Si alguien es fanático de la música en general y quiere jugar a adivinar que canción es... Espero no parecer ya bastante rara.

No les quito mas su tiempo. Por cierto... **Adam** te seguiré esperando por si hay que corregir algo.

* * *

Capitulo trece

Hoy había dormido perfectamente bien a comparación con los días anteriores, de pronto todo parecía perfecto y bonito. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios tras recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, por primera vez en mi vida había pedido una disculpa sincera y ella tras hacérmelo un poco difícil, termino aceptándolas. ¿Qué éramos? No lo sé, pero el día de hoy yo era feliz y para mí era suficiente.

El sonido de mi móvil me aviso que tenía un nuevo texto.

"Buenos días Jade, espero que tengas un lindo día. Besitos, Tori." Leí mientras una sonrisa tonta se ponía en mis labios. Eso de los cariñitos siempre me habían parecido una maricones y a Beck siempre le discutía cuando tenía algún detalle conmigo, pero con Vega, con ella no me sentía incomoda, todo lo contrario.

Tras estirarme y bostezar decidi levantarme de la cama, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al trabajo. Con mucho ánimo me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua me relajara más de lo que ya estaba, el día pintaba maravilloso. Camine desnuda hasta mi closet y me demore en buscar un buen atuendo, hoy me sentía más hermosa de lo que jamás lo había sentido, quizás Vega no me sentaba tan mal como yo creía.

Mientras me ponía las botas cogí el móvil y le marque.

-¿Jade?- Pregunto, su voz se escuchó un poco agitada.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte de pronto mientras muchas imágenes bailoteaban en mi cabeza.

-Amm…- Ella dudo, sin embargo podía escuchar su fuerte respiración. –Estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio- Finalizo aun respirando con dificultad.

-¿Ejercicio? ¿De qué tipo?- La cejas se me fruncieron y no pude disimular lo enfadado en mi voz, ¿Sería posible que Vega estuviera…?

-¿Cuántos tipos de ejercicio hay?- Pregunto confundida. –Estoy parada a la mitad de un parque con un par de medias y zapatillas deportivas, no sé cómo llamarlo- Entonces pude notar el sonido del alboroto a su alrededor.

"No seas paranoica Jade" me dije mentalmente. –Vale, yo…- ¿Otra disculpa? No lo creí necesario.

-Está bien- Su voz sonó suave y aun algo agitada, pero bastante comprensiva. –No pasa nada- Yo sonreí.

-¿Ya tienes empleo?- Pregunte de pronto cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sí, desde hace tres días trabajo en la biblioteca Baldwin Hills- Respondió entusiasmada.

-¿En una biblioteca?- Me pareció algo insignificante para ella. -¿Y de que trabajas ahí?- Pregunte poniéndome de pie y camine hacia mi chaqueta.

-Acomodando libros, o cualquier otra cosa que se requiera- Yo me detuve en seco. -¿Jade? –Pregunto después de un pequeño silencio. –Recibiste mi mensaje- Y entonces no supe que contestar.

-Sí, bueno… sobre eso- Me sentí un poco nerviosa. –Ha sido un lindo detalle- Finalice tomando mi chaqueta. –Debo colgar Vega, iré a trabajar- No me gustaba ser cursi, así que debía cortar la llamada.

-Vale ¿Nos veremos hoy?- Pregunto con curiosidad y yo sonreí.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- Y sin más colgué dejando a Vega con la duda.

Guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo, salí del edificio, subí a mi auto y conduciendo despacio llegue hasta mi trabajo, era un buen día sin duda.

…

Llevaba cerca de una hora buscando la famosa biblioteca de Baldwin Hills que después de todo no era tan famosa.

-Mierda- Susurre mientras aparcaba un poco el auto, acababa de darme cuenta que ya había pasado por aquí. Con impaciencia busque en el GPS del móvil donde estaba la jodida biblioteca pero nada, seguía fallando el dichoso aparato. –Hay que joderse Jade- Me susurre dándome por vencida, si seguía dando vueltas por todo el maldito lugar seguro que cuando encontrara la biblioteca esa, Vega ya se habría ido.

Tragándome mi orgullo a grandes bocanadas decidí preguntar. –Oye- Un chico joven que pasaba por ahí volvió la vista. -¿Dónde se encuentra la biblioteca Baldwin Hills?- Pregunte casual.

El chico permaneció un segundo en silencio antes de hablar. –Dos cuadras al norte y doblas a la izquierda- Contesto con simpleza y siguió su camino como si nada.

Yo lo mire confundida marcharse. –Imbécil- Sonreí.

Pensé un segundo y me pareció buena idea tomar en cuanta tan cortante respuesta, después de todo no tenía otra opción. Seguí las indicaciones de aquel chico y la encontré, extrañamente era algo grande y sentí que era extraño que yo no supiera de su existencia.

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento y con pasos decisivos llegue hasta la biblioteca, tenía claro que encontrar a Vega no sería un tarea muy sencilla, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando empuje la puerta de la entrada y me encontré con una enorme biblioteca.

-Bien- Me susurre con seguridad. –Quince minutos, si no la encuentras te largas de aquí-. Me acomode el bolso y comencé mi búsqueda.

Camine por los pasillos llenos de enormes estantes repletos de libros, me gustaba leer pero tantos libros juntos me provocaban dolor de cabeza. Camine sin rumbo tratando de encontrarla, atravesé la inmensa cantidad de libros que comenzaba a asfixiarme, ¿Cómo era posible que Vega trabajase aquí? El lugar daba miedo y los pasillos parecían cada vez más estrechos. Estaba decidida a dar mi última vuelta cuando la encontré. No tenía que verle el rostro para saber que era ella, frente a mi estaba su precioso cabello lacio y su suave piel ligeramente canela, sonreí ante la idea de darle una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Podría ayudarme con algo?- Susurre acercándome por su espalda, muy cerca de su oído.

Ella sonrio mientras volteaba hacia mí y no pude contener la alegría que provocaba con aquella sonrisa. Sin previo aviso depósito un pequeño beso en mis labios, apenas un roce, yo tuve la necesidad de apartar el rostro y averiguar si alguien lo había visto.

-¿Pasa algo?- De pronto me invadió un poco de tención.

-No vuelvas a besarme en público ¿vale?- Susurre algo preocupada, ella frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto de pronto, parecía no comprender mi punto.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo nuestro, a nadie le interesa- Dije desviando la mirada por un segundo, había recordado que no estaba lista para aceptar que estaba con otra chica.

-¿Te refieres a salir sin que nadie lo sepa?- Pregunto mientras me pareció ver en sus ojos una mirada triste.

-Yo…- ¿Por qué mierda era tan difícil hablar de mis sentimientos? –No estoy lista para que el mundo se entere de ello- Finalice mientras tomaba sus manos. –No quiero que nadie se entere, no es asunto de nadie-.

Ella miro nuestras manos unidas por un largo segundo mientras yo me sentía un poco imbécil. –Vale- Susurro apenas. –Quiero estar contigo y si esa es la condición, puedo soportarlo- No sonaba convencida, pero lo estaba aceptando.

Yo sonreí. –Te lo compensare cuando estemos a solas- Mientras me detenía a pensar en lo sexy que la hacían ver aquel par de gafas que se posaban con elegancia sobre su nariz.

-No quiero esperar a ello- Levanto una ceja en un acto terriblemente sensual. –Hay cámaras en toda la biblioteca excepto en un sitio- Y apretó con fuerza una de mis manos.

Yo dude un segundo antes de ser arrastrada por aquella delgada mano hacia aquel sitio misterioso.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Susurre con cierto nerviosismo mientras miraba a todas partes, tratando que las demás personas no notaran lo que sucedía entre nosotras. Vega no dijo nada y continúo arrastrándome por unos cuantos pasillos más, al final atravesamos una puerta de madera y llegamos hasta un sitio que bien parecía una bodega.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunte mirando las cajas de cartón llenas de polvo y un par de cientos de libros viejos y desojados.

-Quizás debas darme el saludo que me negaste- Trato de quitarse las gafas pero le detuve la mano.

-No te las quites- Sonreí mientras me acercaba más a ella. –No te vez tan mal con ellas- Ella sonrio divertida. Y entonces me acerque y deposite un beso suave sobre sus labios, ella respondió con entusiasmo abrazándose a mi cuello.

Abrí la boca mientras movía mis labios al ritmo que ella me imponía, pero el calor estaba aumentado y poco a poco se volvía más agresiva, más pasional, más sensual. –Tienes que parar ahora…- Susurre con sus labios sobre los míos haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de recuperar la cordura. –Si no te detienes…- Continúe aun con sus labios sobre los míos. –Voy a quitarte la ropa…- Seguí hablando mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cintura y la acercaba más a mi cuerpo, ella sonrio contra mis labios y después giro el rostro mientras reía. Mis labios presionaban su mejilla y sonreí.

-Tienes razón- Reía disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, permaneció abrazada a mí con sus manos en mi cuello. Tenía que admitir que me encantaba estar así, a su lado.

-No sé cómo haces para volverme loca- Y paso la yema de sus dedos por sobre mi mejilla. –Es como… si te conociera desde siempre, como si ya te quisiera- Paso la yema de sus dedos por sobre mis labios y sentí que me estremecía.

-No tiene sentido- Conteste con lógica mirando sus labios, sintiendo la necesidad de besarla otra vez.

-Lo sé- Ella sonrio mirando mis labios. –Suena disparatado pero así lo siento- susurro acercando su nariz a la mía, su mirada en la mía. Acaricie su espalda tratando inconscientemente de acercarla más.

-Dices muchas tonterías- Ella permaneció mirándome a través de los cristales de sus gafas. –Y haces que sienta muchas tonterías también- Y volví a unir sus labios con los míos, esta vez en un beso suave, delicado, me permití saborear lo dulce de su boca sin prisas, hasta que me fuese imposible contener la respiración y tuve que separarme obligadamente.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?- Pregunte divertida mientras ella juntaba su frente con la mía.

-Mi trabajo ni siquiera es importante- Continuo sonriendo.

-No lo comprendo- Susurre despegando mi frente de la suya y mirándola a los ojos. -¿Cómo consigues estos trabajos?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato y me sentí un poco incomoda. –Supongo que es suerte- Apenas susurro mientras tuve el presentimiento de que mentía, pero preferí ignorarlo.

-¿Y a qué hora puedo regresar por ti para llevarte a cenar?- Mientras trataba de seguir ignorando la duda que Vega había dejado en mí.

-Podemos irnos desde ahora- Y sonrio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. –Si tú quieres- Y tuve la enorme necesidad de saber que me ocultaba, algo en toda esta conversación no estaba bien.

-Vale- Hable sin estar tan convencida. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer, te espero afuera- Finalice mientras deshacía el abrazo y me encaminaba hasta la calle sin decirle nada más. En el fondo sabía que tenía que tragarme esas dudas, de lo contrario Vega se sentiría incomoda y posiblemente terminaríamos peleando, no era el momento, ya llegaría el tiempo de hablarlo.

…

Había pasado desde las seis de la tarde hasta las once de la noche a su lado, había evitado ser grosera o cortante y ella era tan linda como siempre, en algún momento hice alguna pregunta indebida y la evadió, comprendí que había cosas que ella ocultaba y que quizás ahora no era momento para presionarla a hablar. Después de caminar un poco, llevarla a cenar y sentarnos un rato en el coche a hablar de gustos y tonterías decidi que era momento de llevarla casa, ella no protesto ni dijo nada al respecto, se mantuvo tranquila y callada.

-Jade…- Hablo después de un largo silencio. -¿Qué… que somos?- Pregunto confundida y nerviosa mientras miraba sus manos.

Yo me quede pensativa un segundo mientras aparcaba el auto frente a su edificio. –No lo sé- Conteste con sinceridad. -¿Eso importa?- Pregunte sin mirarla.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato y creí por un segundo que se enfadaría -¿Estamos saliendo?- Pregunto sin mirarme.

-No lo sé- Volví a responder pero esta vez la mire, tenía el semblante serio y temí que llorara. –Escucha, que importa lo que seamos, ahora estoy aquí contigo y soy feliz ¿Tú no lo eres? –Entonces me miro.

-Si- Y sonrio con cierta tristeza.

-Eso es lo único que importa, no me gustan las etiquetas y no quiero que el mundo me vea contigo y comiencen a etiquetarme- Hable con obviedad, ella me sostuvo la mirada. –Nadie tiene que saber lo que sucede cuando estamos a solas, no es asunto de nadie, por lo tanto no somos pareja o cualquiera de esas chorradas- Continúe y de inmediato le cogí las manos. –Seremos dos chicas que disfrutan de su compañía- Y sonreí tratando de que entendiera mi punto.

-Vale- Susurro cabizbaja. –Tal vez tengas razón- Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no se veía sincera.

-Ven- Entonces la envolví en un abrazo tratando de animarla. –No quiero que te confundas, no estás enamorada- Ella se apretó con fuerza a mi cuerpo y creí que lloraría. –Estoy segura que tampoco querrás caminar por la calle y que la gente te señale y se ría porque estas con una chica ¿No es así?- Debía convencerla de que tenía razón. Ella no respondió nada. Se separó de mí y pude ver sus ojos húmedos.

-No llores- Mi voz sonó con una ternura que no reconocía en mí. –Ya verás que tengo razón, solo debes creerme- Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez sí parecía sincera.

-Te creo Jade- Le limpie apena las lágrimas y ella se acercó, reconocí la intención y de inmediato gire el rostro mientras sus labios se presionaron contra mi mejilla, ella no dijo nada y comenzó a bajar. La imite y salí del auto para esperarla, después de haber salido se acercó a mí y me sonrio.

-Que tengas una bonita noche- Le dedique una apenas visible sonrisa.

-Tú también- Me respondió antes de decir adiós con su mano y caminar hasta aquel viejo edificio.

Yo me mantuve de pie mientras ella se perdía por la puerta de la entrada y suspiraba con cansancio. No quería herir a Vega pero tampoco estaba lista para una relación, peor aun sabiendo que ella me ocultaba muchas cosas.

-¿Jade cierto?- Aquella voz me hizo volver a mi realidad. Andre se acercaba lentamente a mí con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sonreí con sarcasmo. –Andre- Dije dispuesta a darle la espalda y entrar de nuevo a mi auto.

-Bonito auto- Puntualizo, yo ignore su comentario y abrí la puerta dispuesta a marcharme. –No te vayas todavía- Hablo con seriedad.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Hable mientras comenzaba a sentir cierta molestia.

-Me gustaría tener una conversación contigo- Señalo el chico mientras ponía su mano en la puerta de mi auto evitando que yo pudiera cerrarla.

-¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?- Pregunte con un poco de enfado mientras le di un tirón a la puerta y fracasaba en el intento por cerrarla.

-Solo serán unos minutos- El seguía serio, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-¡Joder!- Susurre con cierta resignación. Ya con obvio enfado volví a salir del auto y cerré la puerta de un portazo. -¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte ya con claro fastidio.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Tori- Andre volvió a meter sus manos a los bolsillo mientras fruncía levemente las cejas.

-Lo que sea que haya entre Vega y yo es asunto nuestro- Escupí secamente.

-Te equivocas- Seguía hablando con seriedad, sin perder la cordura. –Todo lo que suceda en la vida de Tori, también es de mi incumbencia- Yo fruncí las cejas y lo mire con desprecio.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?- La actitud del chico comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Significa que yo la cuido de personas despreciables como tú- Y pude percibir como apretaba la mandíbula, el chico estaba enfadado pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Pero qué coño has dicho?- Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba. -¿Cómo me has llamado?- El chico permaneció firme en su lugar.

-¿Crees que no se la clase de persona que eres?- Yo apreté los puños con fuerza. –Tori no lo ve porque es inocente y vulnerable, pero para eso estoy yo- Comenzó a aflorar su enojo. –Para protegerla de personas como tú, insensibles, sin una pizca de corazón- Escupió las palabras con desprecio.

-No eres nadie para juzgarme- Hable con enfado. –No me conoces- Le sostuve la mirada con furia.

-Por supuesto que te conozco, vas por la vida jugando con las personas, lo tienes escrito en la frente- Pude ver la ira que contenían sus ojos. –Me dan asco las personas como tú- Y sentí que explotaría de coraje.

-No sé quién mierda te crees para venirme a decir tantas estupideces, no tienes idea de quién soy, no voy a permitirte que sigas hablando así- Estaba a punto de tirarle un puñetazo.

-Quizás tengas razón, solo quería advertirte que ni se te ocurra lastimarla otra vez- ¿Pero quién se creía este imbécil para decirme todas estas cosas? –Si le vuelves a romper el corazón, te juro por mi vida que vas arrepentirte.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Pregunte al borde de la histeria.

-Amenaza, advertencia, como quieras llamarlo-Las facciones de su rostro se volvieron duras.

-A mí nadie me amenaza- Me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme pero él me cogió con fuerza el brazo y me obligo a volver la vista. –Suéltame imbécil- exigí.

-Lo único que me interesa es que tengas presente que si por alguna estupidez Tori termina herida o con su corazón roto, no voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta que la hayas pagado- Apretó los dientes.

Y entonces como una lucecita en medio de la obscuridad, pude percibir el porqué de su comportamiento. -¡Joder!- Susurre con gracia. –Estás enamorado de ella- Y sonreí triunfante, el me soltó el brazo con desprecio y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la boca.

-Eso da igual- Desvió la vista un segundo. –Tengo más razones para querer protegerla- Siguió mirándome con desprecio.

Yo solté una carcajada evidentemente falsa. –Debe ser muy humillante para ti que se haya fijado en mi- Comencé a burlarme.

El sonrió con sarcasmo. –Puedo ver que no tienes ni idea de quien es Tori- Yo fruncí las cejas sintiéndome ofendida. –Da igual que se haya fijado en ti, yo no la veo como un objeto a poseer a diferencia de tuya- Continuo mirándome con desprecio.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses- Hable apretando los dientes.

-Ella no te merece- Fue lo último que escuche antes de entrar al auto y salir pitando de allí.

Sentía que me ardía la sangre de coraje, ahora estaba segura de que Andre estaba enamorado de Vega y eso me enfermaba, a diferencia de mí, él la tenía a su lado todos los días, sin importar su estado de ánimo.

-No voy a perderla- Me susurre dándole un golpe al volante. Aunque sea por orgullo Vega seria mía.

* * *

**Larisa-ts**: Espero que te guste el rumbo que toma y que disfrutes este capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Selene Cruxe**: Gracias por tu mensaje y de verdad te digo que no es una molestia leerte, todo lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfruta este capitulo.

**DarkWhiteRed**: No puedo decirte que pasara con Tori, pero sigue leyendo y ten por seguro que pronto lo sabrás.

**xv10**: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Cariños.

**elyshakespeare**: Espero que te guste, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

**kyoshi**: Gracias espero que te siga gustando.

**vaniap0211**: Creo que tendrás ganas de matar a Andre, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias.

**Nara375**: Gracias por tu mensaje, te aseguro que no te veo como acosadora y hasta cariño ya te tengo, siempre me dejas un review y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado y que pronto se aclaren tus dudas :)

**LindsayWest**: awww GRACIAS! Me encanta que te gustara y espero que este te haya gustado también. Gracias por tus recomendaciones, a partir de hoy lo tendré en cuenta. Nos leemos. Cariños.

**Franiam**: Me sonrojas, gracias por tus ánimos. La historia la termino a como de lugar tenlo por seguro. Espero que te haya gustado. Cariños.

**lina-sama28**: Muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este también :)

**liz w**: Me dejaste un poco confundida, pero gracias por los comentarios :)

**Adam-GuaydelParaguay-Morphine**: ADAAAAAAM! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que ha sido de ti? :S Gracias por tu review... ¿Esta todo bien? Ay :(

**sarias**: Gracias. Espero que también te haya gustado la continuación.

**Mas alla de la realidad:** Si, también es una de mis muchas canciones favoritas, fue por ti que me anime a poner aquella introducción. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Nos leemos.

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry**: Muchas gracias. Y si, si la amo. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu lindo mensaje.

**Andywest**: Muchas gracias, me sonrojas :D


	14. 33 días

Holaaa! Subo rapidamente el capitulo que sigue porque estoy a dos horas de coger el tren para visitar a mi papá. Asi que estoy cortisima de tiempo y desgraciadamente no pondré mensajes al final. Si embargo, a todas esas maravillosas personitas que dejaron un review ¡JODER! SON LA LECHE! Por ustedes sigo escribiendo, gracias a los que jugaron a adivinar en que me inspire y ya les he dado una respuesta. Respecto a este capitulo, es inspirado:

Pistas: La banda esta compuesta por tres tíos, tocan rock alternativo y la canción tiene una versión acústica que jamas he podido tocar *Esta complicada* Gracias por participar.

Ahora hablando del capitulo, de verdad espero que lo disfruten y que les guste, me costo un poquito el final y espero que provoque el efecto esperado. Debo empacar algunas cosas así que me despido ya! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

* * *

Chapter 13

Habían pasado dos días desde mi enfrentamiento con Andre y sentía que me volvería loca, el día de ayer no había visto a Vega por cuestiones de trabajo y es que escogieron justamente el día que peor me sentía para hacer la prueba de vestuario y escenografía. Jamás estuve tan desconcentrada en algo como el día de ayer, y aunque hable cuatro veces con ella, no era lo mismo. La sola idea de que Andre ocupara su tiempo me estaba enfermando y no estaba segura si era cosa de orgullo o algo más.

Trate de distraerme con el trabajo pero siempre estaba la espinita ahí, y cuando no lo soporte más, me encontré con el móvil en la mano tratando de localizar a Vega.

-Jade- Dijo mi nombre muy animada.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunte de pronto, sintiendo la necesidad de saber.

-En la biblioteca, trabajando- Contesto animada.

-¿Has visto a Andre?- Pregunte de pronto dándome cuenta segundos después de lo tonta que había sido mi pregunta.

-Bueno, vivimos en la misma casa…- Respondió con obviedad. –Es imposible no verlo- Y bufe con fastidio. -¿Estas enfadada?- Pregunto mientras pensaba que quizás se había dado cuenta que no me encontraba de humor.

-Estoy bien- Respondí con simpleza maldiciéndome por lo débil que podía ser.

-Ayer te extrañe- Susurro de pronto provocando que algo se revolviera en mi estómago.

-Te llame varias veces- Respondí con simpleza mirando el ensayo de la obra sin prestarle atención.

-No es lo mismo- Susurro con dulzura. –Me gusta escuchar tu voz, pero es mejor cuando estas frente a mí y puedo verte sin imaginarte- Y seguramente puse la cara más idiota que me salió, sentí que las mejillas me ardían.

-No digas tonterías- Sonreí antes su comentario. -¿Qué tal si salimos por la noche?- Pregunte rápidamente dándome cuenta que Noah me mira intensamente.

-Creí que yo tendría que pedírtelo- Tuve la sensación que reía y gire el rostro dándole la espalda a mi molesto jefe.

-¿Es un sí o un no?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es un sí, nada me haría más feliz- Y tuve ganas de quedarme en el móvil escuchando su voz, pero sabía que tenía que colgar.

-Vale, a las ocho paso por ti- Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada pero ella me detuvo.

-Espera Jade…- Se hizo un silencio que me pareció muy largo. –Nos vemos en la noche- Y colgó. Entonces sentí la extraña sensación de que no era lo que quería decir.

Mire el móvil un segundo tratando de entender el comportamiento final de la conversación pero solo parecía ser una sensación.

-Hola Jade- Noah se sentó a mi lado haciendo que yo volteara el rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte frunciendo las cejas.

El me miro extraño un segundo antes de volver a hablar. –Hace un momento me pareció que sonreías y ahora…- Eh hizo una cara falsa de fastidio. -¿Molesta?- Me pregunto sin quitar su intento de cara enfadada que más bien daba risa.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- Pregunte levantando una sola de mis cejas de manera retadora.

-¡Joder!- Bufo dándose por vencido. –Creí que podría bromear contigo- Entonces me pareció que se ponía serio.

-No tienes nada de gracioso, así que déjalo- Y tomando el móvil comencé a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué te parece la obra?- Pregunto poniéndose serio.

Yo lo pensé un poco antes de responder. –Ha quedado bien- Susurre sin levantar la vista del móvil.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Crees que le agrade al público?- Se apoyó en sus codos y puso su mano bajo la barbilla.

-No será tan bueno como Broadway, pero será divertida- Y lo mire con una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo también lo creo- Y poniéndose de pie se alejó rumbo a bambalinas.

…

Salí apresurada del teatro mientras miraba la hora, aún tenía tiempo para dedicarme a mi arreglo personal y estar perfecta para mi "cita" con Vega, aunque no estaba segura si la palabra cita era correcta para lo que teníamos, le había dejado en claro que no éramos pareja y que nadie tenía que saber que debes en cuando salíamos y a veces nuestros labios se encontraban un poco, eso era solo cosa nuestra.

Metí mi mano al bolso tratando de encontrar las llaves de mi auto y entonces un hombre que se encontraba recargado en mi coche atrajo mi atención.

-¡Joder!- Estuve tentada a ignorarlo pero su mirada me distrajo un segundo.

-Jade…- Su voz sonó roca, sus ojos estaban un poco opacos y su cabello algo largo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Beck?- Susurre con desgane mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto y desactivaba la alarma.

-No lo sé…- Susurro con tristeza. –Supongo que estaba tratando de olvidarte y no pude- Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por su cabello.

-Pues sigue intentándolo- Quise abrir la puerta del auto pero su cuerpo me lo impidió.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto apoyando su mano en el cristal y elevando un poco la voz.

-No lo sé, ese no es asunto mío- Y lo mire con desprecio.

-Dime quien es- Y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, verdaderamente se veía terrible.

-¡Joder! ¿Hace cuánto que no te rasuras o te cortas el cabello?- Se veía bastante desarreglado, aquella barba dispareja le hacía ver más edad y un aspecto poco apuesto.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por quién me has dejado?- Continuo ignorando mi pregunta.

Yo bufe apartándome un poco tras darme cuenta que había comenzado a invadir mi espacio personal. –Ya basta Beck- Hable decepcionada. –Durante mucho tiempo creí que serias tu quien me dejaría y no voy a mentirte, en realidad estaba esperando a que lo hicieras- Me apoye en el coche sin mirarle.

-Eso es muy cruel Jade- Me pareció escucharlo molesto.

-Estoy siendo sincera, aún recuerdo las veces que decías que te gustaba mi sinceridad- Solté con molestia.

-Y aun me gusta- Yo gire los ojos y apreté la mandíbula. –Es doloroso pero me gusta- y dejo de intentar acercarse.

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo sin mirarnos, por un segundo me permití admirar la fachada de mi lugar de trabajo.

-¿Porque no me odias? Deberías intentarlo- Hable con seriedad mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi bolso.

-Ojala pudiera- Sonrio con tristeza. –Supongo que está de más decirte que ya estaba pensando en comprar una sortija- Yo estuve a punto de asfixiarme con el humo de mi cigarro.

-Qué bueno que no te humillaste pidiéndome compromiso- Hable después de haberme repuesto de aquel ataque de tos repentino, el me miraba con gracia pero con los ojos tristes. –No tengo intenciones de casarme- Lo mire con seriedad.

-El chico con el que sales…- Mire el cigarrillo en mi mano. – ¿Sabe que no te interesan los compromisos?- Yo continúe admirando la manera en que mi cigarrillo echaba humo.

-Lo sabe- conteste con firmeza si mirarlo.

-Debe ser muy valiente para quedarse a tu lado- Lo mire un segundo mientras el miraba hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Esta parecía la primera conversación cálida que Beck y yo teníamos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Porque estar a tu lado es muy complicado, es tan difícil adivinar lo que sientes porque nunca lo dices, vivir con el miedo de equivocarte con las palabras que necesitas escuchar y no hay nada que aterre más que perderte, sin embargo, cuando todo termina te das cuenta de que en realidad…- Hizo una pausa y por fin me miro. –Jamás te tuve- Pude ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. –Eso es lo más triste- Y volvió a apartar la mirada.

Yo me mantuve en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Déjame ser tu amigo- Pidió al final.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso- Hable al final mientras soltaba el cigarrillo y le ponía el pie encima.

-Jade…- Él se apartó del auto. –Tu y yo sabemos que es probable que tu relación actual no funcione, tienes el maravilloso poder de romper todo lo que tocas pero…- Cogió una de mis manos. –Si le llegas a querer de verdad, intenta no arruinarlo- No supe si sentirme ofendida o confundida, soltó mi mano y tras darme un pequeño abrazo que no correspondí, camino hacia su auto sin volver a mirarme, yo sabía que él estaba llorando, lo conocía muy bien.

…

Acababa de estacionar el auto frente al edificio de Vega, de alguna manera mi conversación con Beck me había dejado inquieta, sabia de sobra que estaba herido pero había sonado bastante sincero. Mire mi reloj de manera automática y sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidi buscar a Vega.

Sentí de pronto que mis pasos eran inseguros, y cierto nerviosismo se apodero de mí. Golpee la puerta apenas y no tardaron en abrir.

-Andre- Susurre poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica. –Me alegra verte-.

El frunció las cejas claramente enfadado. –No puedo decir lo mismo Jade- Y se apoyó en la puerta, evitando que yo pasara.

-No le dirás a Vega que estoy aquí- No podía evitar la satisfacción que me embriagaba el provocarlo.

El me miro realmente enfadado, podía jurar que apretaba la mandíbula.

-¡Jade!- Vega apareció a las espaldas del muchacho y pasando a su lado llego hasta mi para abrazarme. Yo sonreí mientras le devolvía el gesto y dejándole bastante claro al chico mis intenciones, plante un cálido beso en sus delgados labios.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunte aun sosteniendo su cintura.

-En un segundo, iré a por mí bolso- Y se separó de mí entrando de nuevo a su departamento. El chico permanecía firme junto a la puerta con el ceño severamente fruncido.

Comencé a sentirme un poco incomoda por la manera tan insistente que tenía el chico para mirarme.

-Tori…- El chico la llamo mientras se adentraba al departamento. Yo me quede afuera sintiendo curiosidad. Me acomode el bolso en el hombro perdiendo la paciencia.

-Listo- Apareció de pronto Vega cuando estaba a punto de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-… Te llamare y no llegues muy tarde- Andre apareció detrás mientras Vega y yo nos alejábamos.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor en silencio.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Rompió el silencio.

-Iremos a un club a tomar unos tragos y bailar un poco- Le sonreí apenas mientras le cogía la mano.

Ella miro nuestras manos unidas y sonrio. –De acuerdo-.

Me hubiera gustado sostener su mano por el resto de la noche pero no pude evitar soltarla en el segundo en que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no la mire temiendo encontrar decepción en su mirada y la conduje hasta el auto.

El camino fue en silencio, por momento le dedicaba miradas fugaces y ella respondía con una sonrisa, pude percibir que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Andre me dijo que hablo contigo la otra noche- Estuve a punto de pisar el freno del auto pero por un segundo pensé en nuestra seguridad.

-¿Te ha dicho de que hablamos?- Pregunte fingiendo que no me afectaba hablar de ello.

-No me dijo- He hizo una mueca que me pareció tierna. -¿De que hablaron?- Pregunto al final.

Entonces sonreí, este sería nuestro pequeño secreto Andre. –Hicimos amistad-. No quise ahondar en el tema así que nos la pasamos en silencio con una suave música de fondo obra directa de la radio que Vega encendió.

-Llegamos- Hable mientras aparcaba el auto.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Mientras miraba curiosa por la ventana.

-Es un club nocturno – Hable con simpleza mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?- Pregunto mirándome con intensidad.

-Por supuesto que no, pero la ocasión lo amerita- Y en un rápido movimiento le di un beso en los labios. –Ahora sal del auto y no hagas más preguntas- Mientras abría la puerta y salía rápidamente.

Después de rodear el coche, alcance a Vega que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos- Susurre y armándome de valentía le cogí la mano mientras entrabamos al lugar.

El sitio no era tan diferente de otros clubes nocturnos, tenía luces por todas partes y una pista donde la gente bailoteaba, había sillones a los costados y pequeñas mesas donde la gente podía sentarse un rato.

-Hay mucha gente- Susurro Vega en mi oído dándole un apretón a mi mano. Yo sonreí mientras arrastraba a la morena atravesando entre el cumulo de gente y logrando alcanzar la zona vip. El chico alto y moreno que estaba de pie junto al liguero sonrio.

-¿Solo ustedes?- Pregunto. Yo asentí. Daniel era un viejo amigo de Beck, él ya me conocía.

-Adelante- Y con una sonrisa nos dejó pasar, le di un vistazo a Vega que lo miraba confundida.

El lugar estaba más despejado, aquella mescla de alcohol con cigarrillos no era tan fuerte y los lugares eran más cómodos, incluso el sonido era más tolerable.

-¿Quién era aquel chico?- Mentalmente ya había anticipado que ella me lo preguntaría.

-Un amigo de Beck- Conteste mientras soltaba su mano y me sentaba en el cómodo sillón rojo que estaba disponible para nosotras.

-¿Y quién es Beck?- Pregunto confundida, entonces recordé que ella no lo conocía.

-Mi ex - Respondí sin preocupaciones.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirando sus manos.

Aquella noche bailamos un poco y platicamos sobre nosotras, en algún momento me plantee la idea de besarle porque lo deseaba, pero el temor de toda aquella gente mirando me mantuvo al margen. Entonces me encontré a mí misma mirándola detenidamente, cada rasgo de su delicado rostro, sus perfectas facciones, su sencilla elegancia, aquella dulzura que me volvía loca y me hacía desearle más.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Pregunto mientras se abanicaba con las manos, el calor nos había alcanzado en el segundo que nos sentamos después de haber bailado.

Mi orgullo jamás me hubiera permitido decirle la verdad. -¿Por qué no tomas alcohol?- Pregunte mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su vaso con limonada.

Ella miro su vaso pensativa. –No es bueno para la salud- Y ahí estaba la sensación de que mentía, justo en medio de nosotras.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida. –Esa es una excusa tonta- Y sin quererlo las cejas se me fruncieron.

-No es tonta Jade- Y entonces desvió la mirada de mí. –El alcohol es muy dañino para el cuerpo- Y con delicadeza le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Todo esto me parece muy raro- Y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

-Solo no me gusta y ya, no tiene nada de raro- Parecía enfadarse y decidi dejar el tema suelto mientras las dudas volvían.

…

El silencio era incomodo, tenía ganas de decir algo pero no sabía que. Ella parecía fugada en sus pensamientos desde el segundo que salimos de aquel club, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de su móvil me interrumpió.

Ella lo miro antes de contestar. -¿Qué pasa Andre?- Y sentí que algo se revolvió en mi interior. -Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada- Insistió ella, mientras yo apretaba las manos al volante. –Ya estoy yendo - Continuo dando explicaciones.

Entonces comencé a sentirme molesta, aquel chico no tenía porque meterse en mi relación con Vega, no iba a permitir que se burlara de mí. Sin pensármelo más gire el volante desviándome de mi destino y cambiando la ruta.

-Andre no tienes que…- Pero ella no dijo más y me miro confundida. –Espera un segundo- Y apartando el móvil de su rostro me encaro levantando sus cejas de manera curiosa, sabía lo que eso quería decir.

-Iremos a mi departamento- Susurre con simpleza y rápidamente desvié la vista al camino.

Ella continúo mirándome en silencio, sin creérselo. -¿Hablas enserio?- No logre distinguir si estaba enfadada o no.

-Completamente, avísale a tu amiguito que no llegaras a dormir- Sentía que me dolía la frente de tener tan fruncidas las cejas.

-¡Jade!- Reprocho y me temí a que se negara. –Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero pasar la noche contigo- Podía sentir su mirada insistente.

Estaba sintiendo desesperación y eso no me gustaba, Vega lograba que temiera a sus respuestas. -¿Y no quieres?- Pregunte volviendo la vista un segundo, sintiendo como me estremecía ante su mirada, fingidamente levante una de mis cejas.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mirándome, tuve que desviar la vista para evitar algún accidente y que ella no notara mi nerviosismo.

-Andre no llegare a dormir esta noche- Susurro al móvil y una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en mis labios. –No te pongas así- El chico había subido la voz, casi podía escucharle. –Jade no me obligo a nada, es decisión mía- Volvió a insistir, parecía que perdía la paciencia. –Andre hablamos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo- Finalizo, el chico continuo hablando cuando Vega le corto la llamada.

-Va a enfadarse conmigo- Vega me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Al diablo con Andre, esta será nuestra noche- Y sonriendo la mire, ella se sonrojo y desvió la vista.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de su móvil recibiendo algunos textos que ella ignoro para finalmente apagar su móvil. Había ganado esta vez, seguro que Andre no dormirá esta noche.

-¡Valla!- Fue lo primero que dijo Vega cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento. –Es impresionante- Sonrio mientras miraba a todas partes.

-Fue un regalo de mi madre- Hable mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

-Es precioso- Y volvió la vista hacia mí. –Me gusta mucho- Camino hacia el contacto de luz pero antes de que lo encendiera intervine.

-No me gusta encender la luz- Y logre detener su mano. Ella me miro con intensidad.

-Si mantienes la luz apagada, no apreciare debidamente el lugar- Y sonrio.

Yo mire aquella delgada y fina mano que sostenía entre la mía. –Lo apreciaras por la mañana- Respondí a su lógica, nos quedamos un segundo en silencio antes de que ella me envolviera en un abrazo.

-He deseado hacer esto toda la noche- Mientras su cuerpo encajaba a perfección contra el mío.

Yo le devolví el abrazo acercando mis labios a los suyos. –Puedes estar segura que deseo más que un abrazo- Y apenas sonreí cuando sus labios se unieron con los míos, fue un beso largo y suave, quise profundizar aquel contacto pero ella aparto su rostro del mío y se escondió en mi cuello.

-Tengo miedo- Susurro finalmente. Parecía avergonzada.

-¿A que le temes?- Mientras me aferraba a su espalda.

-Temo que… todo esto no sea real, que un día despierte por la mañana y ya no estés ahí- Podía sentir su aliento golpear mi cuello poniéndome la piel erizada.

-Me parece que es precipitado decir eso- Y recargue me cabeza sobre la suya. –Sabes que esto no es ninguna relación ¿Verdad?- Hable con simpleza, tratando de no parecer vulnerable.

Se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, tenía empuñada la tela de mi camiseta y parecía aferrarse a mí, de pronto mis piernas se sentían débiles. –Lo sé- Susurro finalmente. Fue un susurro opaco, simple.

-Ven- Hable finalmente rompiendo el abrazo y arrastrándola por toda la sala, finalmente la lleve a la gran ventana que había en mi departamento.

-¡Cielos!- Susurro dudando en acercarse. –Puedo verlo todo- Ella sonrio y yo me sentí satisfecha de haber roto la tensión entre nosotras.

-Me gusta mirar por aquí, es como si el mundo fuera tuyo- Ella parecía fascinada con la vista.

-Este lugar es perfecto- Volvió la vista hacia mí. –Me encanta- Finalizo acercándose.

-Me alegra que te guste- Y le sonreí con sinceridad, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Ella se acercó dudosa a mí, lentamente se llevó las manos a mi rostro y me miro con intensidad, temí que pudiera ver mi alma. –Quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero siento como si te conociera, como si ya hubiera estado aquí- Yo permanecí con los brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, evitando a toda costa ser débil y ceder en abrazarla.

-Eso no es posible- Susurre con lógica. –Tu y yo no nos conocíamos-

-Es distinto- Susurro apenas termine. –Es una sensación diferente- Y de alguna manera pude comprender a que se refería, ella no hablaba de un contacto físico, hablaba de algo que era más transcendente, más espiritual, podía decir que religioso.

-Jade…- Hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna. –Nada- Finalmente negó y desvió la vista y aquí estaba la sensación de que algo quería decir, algo que quizás no se atrevía.

-Dímelo- Pedí, me encontré a mí misma desesperada por adivinar sus pensamientos.

Ella volvió la vista y respiro profundo antes de decir las siguientes palabras. –Te quiero, aunque suene irracional, tonto y precipitado- Susurro cerca de mis labios y entonces algo paso. Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado un segundo y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo eco, entonces experimente la sensación más extraña que jamás había tenido en toda mi vida. Justo en medio del pecho una especie de presión asfixiante, una sensación hiriente y al mismo tiempo placentera que ahogaba mi respiración, tuve la necesidad de abrir apenas la boca para respirar porque sentí que el aire que entraba por mi nariz no sería suficiente. ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación? Era doloroso pero agradable, el corazón se me había vuelto loco. ¿Amor? ¿Así se sentía el amor? Imposible, yo no amaba nada ni a nadie.

Acerque mi frente a ella mientras buscaba tranquilizarme, me asustaba lo que aquellas palabras habían desatado en mí. –Dices muchas tonterías Vega- Susurre por lo bajo y deposite un largo e inocente beso en sus labios. –Quizás sea hora de irnos a dormir- Aquello salió sin que lo planeara.

Ella sonrio y me devolvió el beso un poco más largo pero con la misma inocencia. Nos preparamos para dormir en silencio, yo seguía sintiéndome extraña, podía jurar que hasta tenía ganas de vomitar. Ella se metió en la cama con mi blusa puesta, y yo me acosté a su lado quedando frente a frente, finalmente cerro sus ojos y después de desearme las buenas noches se dispuso a dormir.

Yo me mantuve despierta un poco más, me entretuve recorriendo cada centímetro de su delicado rostro y sin razón tenía unas extrañas ganas de llorar ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Trate de desviar mis pensamientos que desde hacía un rato se habían vuelto cursis y patéticos.

"Basta Jade" Me susurre mentalmente. "No confundas tus sentimientos", Vega solo era un deseo, un capricho, una atracción carnal, simplemente física y sexual, no debía pensar tonterías y mucho menos en amor. Yo no estaba enamorada, y enamorarme de Vega no era una opción ahora.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME GUSARIA MENCIONARLES PERO YA ME REGAÑARON POR SEGUIR EN EL ORDENADOR. *Adam ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde estaaaaas?* Gracias por leer, chao.


	15. 35 días

Holaaa! Personitas ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo mas.

Hoy sere breve, estoy enfermita y me siento horrible asi que solo dire ... GRACIAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW.

Apartir del proximo capitulo la historia ira un poco mas de prisa, los dias ya no estaran tan seguidos. Este capitulo tiene un poco de relleno pero es necesario, tienen que saberlo para entender lo que vendra despues. Tambien aviso que la historia cambiara de rated T a M. Espero de verdad que lo disfruten.

La cancion del video anterior es la de "Jenny" de The maine. No les quito su tiempo, esta de mas decir que nada me pertenece, solo la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 15

Me sentía realmente tranquila, pase lentamente una de mis manos por las sabanas de mi cama recordando que Vega había dormido aquí la noche anterior. Es verdad que no había sucedido nada aunque yo deseaba que sucediera, pero quería darle tiempo de que asimilara lo que sucedía entre nosotras porque parecía no entender que no teníamos una relación romántica. Tenía que admitir que sus detalles conmigo eran lindos, pero jamás podría existir algo más de lo que ya teníamos, mucho menos cuando ella es tan misteriosa con ciertas cosas en su vida. Lo nuestro estaba destinado a ser solo por un rato, ahora que por fin había entendido que el destino nos había juntado, yo no podía desaprovechar eso.

Me levante sin ganas de la cama, sin querer hacerlo en realidad cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Vega- Susurre mientras me pegaba el aparato al oído.

-Buenos días Jade- Susurro con su voz tierna y melosa. -¿Te he despertado?- Pregunto curiosa.

Yo camine hacia el baño con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. –No, ya me había levantado de la cama- Mentí.

-Debes apurarte, ya casi son las siete- Puntualizo y yo sonreí mientras pensaba en lo pendiente que estaba esta chica en mi vida.

-Tu deberías preocuparte de tus asuntos- Bromee y ella soltó una carcajada en el móvil.

-Jade… iré a verte al trabajo esta tarde- Aviso y me encontré a mí misma frunciendo las cejas.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Y me encamine a mi armario. –Estamos por presentar un estreno en el teatro, no creo que dejen entrar visitantes- Quise evitar sonar muy dura.

-Yo me las arreglare- Sugirió.

Continúe mirando al interior de mi armario. –Te iré a visitar por la noche, no hace falta que vayas a mi trabajo- Quise evadirla, tampoco estaba preparada para que Noah la vea rondando por ahí junto a mí.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- Sonó juguetona sin embargo la idea continuaba sin hacerme gracia.

-Vega no…- Quise alegar algo mas pero ella me interrumpió.

-Nada de prohibiciones, nos vemos al rato- Y ella finalizo la llamada.

¡Joder! Pensé mientras me despegaba el móvil del rostro. ¿Qué tan buena idea era dejar que Vega entrara en mi vida?

…

Mire el reloj por décima octava vez en el día, me sentía nerviosa y un poco desesperada. La idea de que Vega se plantara frente a mí en un rato me hacía sentir nerviosa y es que ¿Cómo demonios debía comportarme junto a ella cuando teníamos tanto público?

-¿Estas ansiosa?- Pregunto Noah sin mirarme. Yo no respondí. -¿Puedo saber porque?- Pregunto otra vez sin mirarme.

-No estoy ansiosa, son ideas tuyas- Y me acomode incomoda en mi lugar.

-¿A si?- Por fin el chico me miro. –Pues me ha parecido que lo estabas, has mirado el reloj como cien veces y no dejas de mover tu pierna con desesperación- Él no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y su explicación era bastante lógica.

-Deja de mirarme y concéntrate en lo tuyo- Fruncí las cejas, el chico no tenía que entrometerse en mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más mientras la escena frente a nosotros se desarrollaba con delicadeza y entonces algo ocurrió, algo que no había notado antes y que pude percibir de pronto.

-¡Joder!- Susurre con sorna. -¿Por qué Katrina no deja de mirarte?- Pregunte dándome cuenta que aquella chica lo miraba con insistencia y hasta podía percibir seducción en su mirada.

-Trina…- Susurro sin mirarme. –Es asunto mío Jade, concéntrate en tus cosas- Y me sentí enfada, este chico era bastante molesto. Estaba a punto de responder con enfado dado que no estaba teniendo un buen día y el terminaba de cargármelo cuando…

-¡Jade!- Era una voz aniñada y adolecente, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Ethan?- Volví el rostro 180° para poder mirarle. -¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo aquí?- Mi joven hermano ignoro mi pregunta y corrió a abrazarme.

-He salido temprano del colegio y cogí un taxi para verte- Yo quise sentirme enfadada pero no lo logre.

-Jayden nos matara si se entera que has venido- Le reprendí con falsedad fingiendo que me molestaba.

-Oh no te preocupes por ello- Mi hermano tomo asiento junto a mí. –Ha tenido un viaje de negocios- Me sonrió marcando los óyelos en sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Mama sabe que has venido?- No podía dejar cabos sueltos.

-Por supuesto, le he enviado un mensaje y ha estado de acuerdo- Mi hermano miro hacia el frente donde los actores seguían en escena.

-Jade…- Una molesta voz cantarina sonó a mis espaldas. –Tu hermano no puede estar aquí- Noah interrumpió sin mirarnos, como si en verdad no le importara.

-Ya se va- Ethan me miro confundido.

Me puse de pie y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastre hasta mi pequeña oficina.

-Pensé que te daría gusto verme- El crio cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared, parecía enfadado.

-Ha sido todo un detalle- Señale mientras me sentaba en el sillón y le miraba. –Pero estoy trabajando y se supone que no debo recibir visitas- Señale mirándolo con obviedad.

-Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa- Y bajo los ojos con tristeza. Entonces comencé a sentirme un poco mal con él.

-Y valla que me la has dado- Le sonreí pero el permaneció serio.

-Ya casi no nos vemos, nunca vas a casa, ni me llamas, ni nada- El continúo mirando hacia el suelo. –Te extraño mucho y a ti parece que no te interesa, te estas olvidando de mi- Aquello lo soltó con enojo.

-Ven aquí mocoso- Me puse de pie y con pasos indecisos se acercó hasta mí, entonces lo envolví en un abrazo. –Tonto, claro que te quiero y te extraño, solo que no puedo pararme por la casa y tú sabes muy bien porque- Hable con ternura, como solo le hablaba a él.

-Pero yo quiero verte más seguido- Pidió mientras lo separaba un poco de mí.

-Yo quisiera lo mismo- Susurre con cierta tristeza. –Tendremos que conformarnos con estos pequeños momento cuando Jayden no esté- Y secretamente le hice una promesa ahí.

El sonrió. -¿Me acompañarías a comprar mis materiales de dibujo?- Y ahí estaba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi hermano menor.

-Claro- Y revolví sus cabellos. –Solo que tendrás que espera un rato aquí hasta que salga del trabajo- El aparto mi mano de sus cabellos y me sonrió con gracia.

Después de dejar a mi hermano en mi oficina me dirigí de nuevo al teatro, camine por el largo pasillo, subí los pequeños peldaños que llevaban a las gradas y entonces sentí que el oxígeno me abandono cuando encontré a Vega platicando animadamente con Noah.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?!- Me susurre a mí misma.

Me quede congelada en mi sitio, incapaz de dar un paso más. Justo en frente de mí se encontraba ella con su uniforme de bibliotecaria, por un segundo había olvidado que ella vendría a verme y yo de bocazas ya había hecho planes con mi hermano que estaba esperándome del otro lado.

-¡Jade!- Su cálida voz vos retumbo en mis oídos y una perfecta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Noah me miro divertido.

-Vega- Susurre con simpleza acercándome y tomando asiento junto a Noah. -¿Has venido a por Trina?- Pregunte con indiferencia, tratando de que Noah no descubra que ella estaba aquí por mí.

Ella me dio una fugas mirada antes de responder. –Sí, tenía algo de tiempo libre y quise darme una vuelta por aquí- Contesto y de inmediato miro sus pies. Ya había notado que hacia eso cuando se sentía decepcionada.

Bufe con frustración.

-¿Dónde está el crio que vino a verte?- Noah trato de romper la tensión que de pronto se sentía en el ambiente.

-Esperándome en mi oficina- Respondí con indiferencia fingiendo que prestaba atención a la obra que continuaba en proceso.

Nadie volvió a preguntarme nada, ni a dirigirse hacia mí, por lo contrario a todo pronóstico, Noah se entretuvo en explicarle la obra con lujo de detalle a mi morena chica y eso sin quererlo comenzó a cabrearme.

-… basada en la ópera La Bohème de Giácomo Puccini ¿Has oído hablar de ella?- Pregunto Noah y Vega se veía muy interesada.

-Cuando era niña mi madre me llevaba al teatro los fines de semana, vi una imitación hace poco más de diez años- Y le sonrió con entusiasmo, sin quererlo apreté la mandíbula.

-Qué curioso, también vi una imitación hace como diez años en el Ivar Theatre- Trina había salido de escena así que no podía presenciar lo que mis ojos veían, estaba segura que Noah estaba tonteando.

-¿Enserio? Yo estuve ahí, acababa de cumplir 10 años- Y comenzaron a reír. Ya no podría soportarlo más, no iba a permitir que siguiera tonteándole a mi chica.

-Suficiente- Dije poniéndome de pie. –Se supone que esto es cerrado al público y ya le has contado todo- Quise desviar mi enojo hacia otra parte.

-Es la hermana de Trina- Noah trato de justificar.

-Vámonos Vega- Exigí. La chica permaneció sentada y confundida. Le dedique una mirada severa y comprendió enseguida. Se puso de pie y me siguió hacia la salida.

Con paso acelerado comencé a caminar, ella trato de alcanzarme.

-Jade espera…- Vega quiso detenerme pero me sentía muy enfadada como para escucharle.

-Cállate y camina- Exigí con rudeza mientras empujaba la puerta y atravesaba el pasillo que daba hacia la calle.

-¿Estas enfadada?- Vega insistió. -¡Jade!- Elevo la voz y comenzó a caminar de prisa. Yo no respondí ni me detuve.

-¡Joder! ¡JADELYN ESCUCHAME!- Vega hablo alto y se detuvo. Tuve que detenerme un poco después tratando de relajar mi mandíbula para poder hablar sin gritarle.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte fuerte y demandante.

-Me encantaría saber ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y las cejas fruncidas.

-Yo no estoy molesta- Respondí con firmeza.

-¿A no? - Ella me miro con intensidad mientras desvié la vista a mis pies que no podía parar de mover. –Jade mírame…- Yo dude en levantar la vista. –Yo solo quería tener un detalle contigo, si ibas a enfadarte de esta manera me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y no lo hacía- Ella ya no parecía enfadada, más bien parecía triste.

-No me molesta que vinieras- Hice la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto acercándose un poco más a mí.

-Me molesta el imbécil de Noah, eso me molesta- Y entonces la mire, ella se quedó inmóvil antes de mirarme con ternura y sonreír.

-¿Estas celosa de Noah?- Pregunto y entonces sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Por supuesto que no, solo me parece que es un imbécil, me jode su actitud de conquistador, es un gran gillipollas- Escupí con fastidio. Ella continuo sonriendo trato de acercarse un poco más cuando nos interrumpieron.

-Jade…- Mi joven hermano se acercaba a nosotras. Vega se apartó y yo carraspeé la garganta. –Te habla el tío que tiene camisa de vagabundo- Haciendo referencia a Noah.

-¡Ethan!- Vega volvió la vista y le sonrió. El chico se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-Señorita Tori…- El trato de decir algo mas pero solo balbuceo monosílabas sin sentido.

-¿Qué tal estas chico?- Vega se acercó y yo aproveche para regresar al interior del teatro. Tenía que calmarme. ¡¿Qué demonios significaba la escenita que había protagonizado con Vega?!

…

Íbamos en silencio rumbo a casa de mi familia después de haber almorzado y de que Vega nos acompañara a comprar los materiales de Ethan. Mi pequeño hermano había tenido la grandiosa idea de que Vega nos acompañara todo el día y mi morena chica pareció fascinada con la invitación, así que oficialmente no tuve elección. Debo admitir que fue divertido ver como Vega ponía nervioso a Ethan, sin duda que mi hermano tenía su primer enamoramiento, aunque para su desgracia, la chica prefería a su hermana. Trate de no tener atenciones con Vega, y ella se mantenía al margen, ambas tratábamos de fingir que nada sucedía.

-Hemos llegado mocoso- Rompí el silencio mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la mansión West.

-¿No quieres saludar a mama?- El pregunto desde el asiento de atrás.

Yo me mantuve en silencio antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de mis padres. Ethan y Vega me siguieron.

-¡Jade!- Mi madre me recibió con un abrazo que yo le devolví con entusiasmo. –Qué alegría me da verte- Yo la sostuve de los hombro mientras ella sonreía.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué te has hecho que te veo más hermosa?- Mi madre soltó una sonrisita.

-Buenas noches mama- Ethan saludo mientras entraba a la casa.

-Buenas noches Señora West- Vega saludo con cortesía.

Mi madre la miro sorprendida. –Victoria- Susurro su nombre sorprendida. –Que gusto verte- En ese segundo mi madre me soltó y le dio un cálido abrazo a la morena, de pronto comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Mi madre nos miró un poco confundida.

-Tori es amiga de Jade, ha estado todo el día con nosotros- Mi hermano despejo sus dudas. Estuve a punto de estropearlo todo como usualmente suelo negar nuestra amistad, pero eso sería muy sospechoso para mi mama y prefería que creyera que de verdad éramos amigas.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?- Comencé a temer que mi madre notara mi nerviosismo.

-No hace falta mama, Vega debe estar muy cansada y la llevare a su casa- Trate de evadirla pero apenas termine de decir aquello, mi acompañante hablo.

-No te preocupes Jade, me encantaría quedarme a cenar- Sin quererlo le dedique una mirada desaprobatoria. Mi madre y Vega no debían convivir. Ella me ignoro mientras mi progenitora la invitaba a entrar.

-Venga Jade, no seas grosera- Y entonces me sentí obligada a quedarme.

…

Todo el camino hasta su casa nos mantuvimos en silencio, Vega sabía que yo no estaba muy contenta con lo que había pasado. Sin quererlo, la chica había tenido más contacto con mi familia del que yo hubiera querido, ella sabía ahora que yo estaba enfadada.

-No debiste aceptar- Fruncí las cejas y mantuve la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Ethan e Isabella la pasaron bien- Ella hablo suave y quedo, como temiendo a mi reacción.

-Hiciste mal, seguramente ya sospechan que tenemos algo- Mi voz estaba neutra, no había enfado, no me sentía realmente enfadada pero si con mucha tensión.

-No tienes que ser paranoica, has escuchado a tu hermano. Ethan está seguro que tú y yo somos amigas, aun cuando casi ni me dirigías la palabra-Y podía jurar que había decepción en su voz.

-Mi familia no debe saber que hay entre nosotras- Sin quererlo comencé a sentirme nostálgica. –Ellos me odiarían- Susurre a lo bajo.

Vega no dijo nada más y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que aparque el auto frente a su edificio.

-Jade…- Ella me hablo insegura, hasta entonces volví la vista para verla. –Lo lamento- Susurro, parecía avergonzada. –Yo solo estaba pensando en estar a tu lado – Y bajo el rostro, de pronto comencé a entrar en contradicción y a sentirme un poco mal.

-Eso está bien- Susurre sin querer. –Solo que hoy no era un día adecuado- Algo estaba pasándole al tono de mi voz ¿Comprensivo?

-El día no ha terminado- Susurro mientras levantaba de nuevo la vista. Y antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya estaba entrando a su departamento con la mente en blanco. Ella cerró la puerta y quedamos en lo obscuro a solas, vacilante se acercó hasta mí, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y beso mis labios con suavidad, me beso con aquella maldita delicadeza que solo podía ser característica suya. Ella mantuvo el contacto con suaves movimientos, me permití respirar contra su piel sin romper aquel contacto y me abrace a su cintura, ¿Sería posible que esta noche pudiera reconocer a Vega como mía? Y fue el molesto sonido de su celular el que rompió el encanto.

-¿No piensas contestar?- Pregunte contra sus labios mientras ella dejaba caer su bolso al piso me hacía retroceder algunos pasos.

-Es Andre- Ella respondió contra mi boca antes de rozar peligrosamente sus dientes contra mi labio inferior.

-¿Otra vez? Esta es la séptima vez que te llama- Me encontré sorpresivamente con la voz entre cortada.

-Solo ignóralo Jade- Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello haciendo que me encorvara un poco y la atraje hacia mí con deseo, había permitido que ella mantuviera el control pero no sería por toda la noche. Continúe retrocediendo hasta estar segura que justo detrás de mí se encontraba un bonito sillón de dos plazas que podía servirme de mucho, la hice girar y la empuje suavemente contra él mientras tomaba el control de la situación, ella cayo sentada y me miro con sorpresa.

-No te imaginas cuanto te deseo-Mi voz sonó ronca y entre cortada, ella retrocedió un poco mientras yo pasaba lentamente por sobre su cuerpo. Apoye uno de mis brazos contra el mueble evitando poner mi peso sobre ella y me apropie nuevamente de sus delgados labios, la pude percibir titubeante pero seguía aferrándose a mi espalda.

-Jade…- Suspiro mientras deslizaba mis labios por su mejilla y descendía levemente hacia su cuello, poniendo besos suaves y húmedos. Mi mano que estaba aferrada a su cintura la fui deslizando lentamente hasta encontrar el borde de su blusa y poco a poco fui colando mis dedos hasta alcanzar su piel caliente, ella soltó un suspiro mientras se aferraba con fuerza contra la ropa de mi espalda. Entonces me encontré besando su cuello con deseo mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su abdomen.

-Jade… hay algo…- Trato de hablar pero la falta de aire lo hacía difícil. –Hay algo que…- Volvió a tratar y sin quererlo el tono de su voz comenzó a volverme loca. –Espera…- Y entonces deje de sentir que me abrazaba, ahora tenía una de sus manos en mi pecho haciendo presión y la otra me sostenía de uno de mis hombros. –Espera por favor…- Pidió y entonces con frustración me aleje de su piel y la mire a los ojos. Sentí que un escalofrió me recorrió cuando me encontré con su mirada, parecía que tenía miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte extrañamente tranquila, en otro momento me hubiera enfadado pero aquella mirada me confundía totalmente.

-Hay algo… algo que debes saber- Finalizo mientras me miraba con intensidad.

-Dime- Sentí la necesidad de saber.

-Tienes que verlo- Y puso un poco más de presión en mi pecho, entonces comprendí que debía moverme. Me incorpore en el sillón siendo cierto nerviosismo, ¿Cómo demonios lograba Vega ponerme tan nerviosa de un momento a otro?

Ella se incorporó en el mismo sillón y sostuvo el bode de su blusa con cierta inseguridad. –Antes quiero que prometas algo- Pidió sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte mientras me sentía más desesperada.

-Promete que no te burlaras de mi- Ella parecía asustada y temerosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Eres virgen?- Aquella pregunta salió sin siquiera pensármelo.

Ella levanto la vista. –No- Negó con la cabeza. –Para nada- Aquella respuesta había sido confusa.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunte con ansiedad. Ella tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que podía ver a través de sus ojos.

Se quedó quieta un segundo antes de sacarse la blusa y yo me sentí confundida tras la acción realizada, tarde un poco de tiempo antes de comprender a que se refería ella. Vega giro el rostro avergonzada mientras yo notaba aquello que Vega quería que viese.

-¡Joder!- Susurre apenas mientras notaba aquellas cicatrices que tenía en el pecho. Entonces con su blusa se cubrió avergonzada. -¿Qué te paso?- Pregunte ante la imagen que tenía grabada en la cabeza. Vega tenía dos cicatrices que formaban una cruz en su pecho, justo en medio de sus senos. Ahora entendía porque no usaba nada revelador y escotado.

Ella continúo mirando hacia la pared con torpeza. Con cierto titubeo fui acercando mi mano hacia la suya que con su blusa cubría su pecho. –Déjame ver- Pedí sintiendo que la adrenalina seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo. Ella apretó su blusa contra su pecho. –No me burlare, lo prometo- Susurre apenas logrando que poco a poco dejara al descubierto tan fascinante marca.

-Debo darte asco- Susurro con clara inseguridad. Yo me paso la lengua por los labios, aquella marca era tan real como impresionante, mi chica perfecta tenía un pequeño defecto que me parecía de lo más increíble.

-Es impresionante- Susurre mientras con la yema del dedo alcance a rozarla.

-Es asqueroso- Susurro con el rostro derrotado sin mirarme.

-Por supuesto que no- Hice una pausa. Ella me miro sin comprender. –Se ve tan bien en ti, me gusta- Lo dije con sinceridad. Ella sonrió con tristeza. –Dime como paso- Pedí con curiosidad, ella me miro titubeante. Aparto mi mano de su pecho y se recostó en el asiento dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Se mantuvo en silencio bastante rato, y yo continúe dándole espacio, era claro que le era muy difícil hablar el tema. –Sucedió hace casi dos años…- Por fin hablo, fue un susurro bajo y triste, Vega no me miraba. –Mi madre y yo fuimos a una exposición de arte en el MOCA - Grand Avenue- Ahora que lo mencionaba nunca hablaba de su madre. –Eran casi las once de la noche e íbamos a casa- Hizo una pausa y yo quise animarla mientras comencé a acariciar suavemente su perfecto cabello. –Un hombre alcoholizado se estrelló contra la puerta del auto, del lado del conductor-Ella jugueteo con sus manos y fue hasta entonces que fui consciente de que ella estaba semi-desnuda sobre mis piernas. Hizo una larga pausa. –Fue tan fuerte el impacto que mi madre murió de inmediato- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, ella comenzaría a llorar. –Yo quede inconsciente y muy gravemente herida, aquí…- Y señalo aquella cicatriz, paso la yema de sus dedos en diagonal por la más grande delas heridas. –Se me incrusto un pedazo del metal del coche, me toco dos arterias y parte del corazón- Y sentí temor, era fascinante y terrorífica, pensar que pudo pasar por ello. –Todos creían que iba a morir- Entonces descubrí que lloraba. –Estuve dos meses en coma y hubiera deseado nunca despertar- Yo apreté una de sus manos tratando de trasmitirle seguridad.

-Sobreviviste, eso es lo importante- Susurre con un tono de voz que desconocía, ¿Desde cuando hablaba cálido?

-Mi madre no lo logro, ella murió y no estuve en su funeral, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella- Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo y tuvo que incorporarse para poder limpiarlas con sus manos.

-Siempre puedes despedirte de ella, seguro que te cuida- Hable tonto y meloso, en otro momento hubiera vomitado, pero me sentía bien siendo tonta esta vez.

-Lo sé- Susurro con una sonrisa triste mientras continuaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

Yo me acerque a ella buscando darle seguridad. –Eres increíble ¿De acuerdo? No tengas vergüenza- Y entonces ella sonrió con ternura para luego besar cálidamente mis labios. En cualquier otra situación este beso bajo las condiciones dadas hubiera desatado todas mis bajas pasiones, pero lo cierto era que hoy me sentía con ganas de protegerla. Algo que solo Cat había desatado en mí.

El beso se prolongó pero fue cortado abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta y la iluminación de todo el maldito lugar.

-¡Joder!- Susurre mientras la luz cegaba por un segundo mis ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Y entonces me percate de lo bochornosa que podía parecer la escena, Vega cubría su cuerpo con la tela de su blusa. -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Vega sonrió mientras cubría su cuerpo.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- Corte mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas- Andre parecía sereno pero podía ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos. –Ya es tarde Jade- Mi nombre lo había soltado con cierta sorna.

-Tranquilo, ya me iba- Susurre hacia Vega que me sonreía con entusiasmo, parecía más recuperada mientras también se levantaba de su sitio. Camine hacia la morena y tomándola de la cintura le di un largo beso inocente. –Cuídate ¿vale?- Mientras tomaba la camisa y la cubría un poco más.

-Te quiero- Susurro Vega antes de que yo me fuera, le sonreí mientras el chico esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Buenas noches Jade- El insistió en que me marchara. Así que camine y salí de aquel departamento. Seguro que el chico había pensado cosas retorcidas y eso me fascinaba, tenía que dejar de entrometerse en todo.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui...

Franiam: Gracias por dejarme tu review, me encanta leerte, siempre tan tu haciendome sonreir. Muchas graciiiaaas!

Nara375: Espero que tus dudas se hayan despejado un poco, muchas gracias por tu review.

xv10: Muchitas gracias por tu mesaje. Gracias por darme animos.

vaniap0211: Muchisiiiimaaas gracias, debo decir que me ha encantado leerte. Gracias por comentar y por leer.

Mas alla de la realidad: Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, me ha facinado leerte y debo admitir que me hacia falta algo como ello, te lei en un momento triston de mi vida y te agradesco. Espero que eso que te hace sentir no sea malo. De igual manera gracias por tu mensaje y por leerme.

sugar-candy.286: Muchisimas gracias por darme una oportunidad y espero que hayas disfrutado. Gracias por comentar y me encantaría que aunque fuera chiquito me dejaras uno mas. Muchas gracias.

Susan: Gracias por leerme y darme una oportunidad. Muchisimas gracias.

Selene Cruxe: Me ha encantado leerte y me has hecho sonreír. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Ahora cuando veo tu nombre en un review me da por leerlo unas varias veces. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme ese precioso mensaje. Espero que te haya gustado.

Me despido de todos, gracias a los que leen también aunque no comenten. Hasta Diez días.


	16. 40 días

Hola...

Una disculpa enorme por haberme atrazado dos dias, tuve problemas en el instituto para re inscribirme, y estuve dando vueltas por todas partes por una estupida acta de naciemiento. El punto es que lo tenia presente pero no tenia tiempo y solo puedo decir... LO SIENTO!

Ahora hablando de la historia, muchisimas gracias por sus geniales review, creo que es un buen motor el leerles, hacen que una se anime y quiera redactar una lectura de calidad para ustedes. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Ahora, en cuanto a rated hoy se convierte en M y espero que les guste, no esta muy detallado pero espero que sea de su agrado. Apartir de aqui las cosas se iran poniendo interesantes.

No les quito mas su tiempo, espero que les guste y si creen que lo merece, un review me caeria bastante bien :D Muchas gracias por leer...

* * *

Chapter 16

Mi aventura con Vega no podía ir mejor, por momentos me hacía pensar que algo más había en el fondo de todo esto, algo que incluía sentimientos más que deseos, pero tan pronto como esa idea llegaba siempre tenía un pretexto para suprimirla. Era una idea estúpida y no tenía por qué darle importancia. Después de aquella noche donde Vega me había revelado su temor, la sentía mucho más segura, y hasta cierto punto más sincera, aún tenía la idea de que había cosas que me ocultaba, pero esperaba que con el tiempo aquellas cosas se fueran aclarando. ¿A dónde iba esta relación? No lo sabía, me limitaba a vivir al día y no pensar a futuro, lo único que tenía claro es que no estaba enamorada y esta no era una relación romántica.

Me levante de la cama, camine hasta el baño y me lave el rostro, de pronto me sentía más bonita, más viva, como si de pronto todo en mi vida hubiera comenzado a tener sentido. El sonido del móvil llamo mi atención y con rapidez corrí a cogerlo. En el transcurso golpee mi pie contra el mueble de mi escritorio y tras lanzar un grito de dolor, cogí el móvil.

-¿Vega?- Conteste sin mirar el número.

-¿Si?- Su voz sonó extraña del otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte extrañada por lo rara que sonó su voz tratando de no darle importancia al golpe en mi pierna que no dejaba de doler.

-Yo estoy muy bien Jadey, ¿Querías hablar con Tori?- Y entonces descubrí que no era la morena, era Cat quien me había respondido y me sentí tonta.

-¡Joder Cat! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras tú?- Bufe algo enfadada mientras me sentaba en el sillón a tallar mis manos en donde me había golpeado.

-Pensé que sabias que era yo- Y la pelirroja rio divertida. –Me confundiste con Tori- Y continuo riendo como si de verdad fuera gracioso.

-Suficiente, ¿Para qué me has llamado?- Pregunte perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas- Y su tono de voz bajo considerablemente, casi a un susurro apagado. -¿Estas molesta porque no soy Tori?- Pregunto cuál infantil como solo ella podía ser.

Vacile antes de responder. –No estoy molesta Cat, ¿Tienes que mencionar a Vega todo el tiempo?- Pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Creí que no te molestaría que preguntara por tu novia- Y de pronto se me olvido el dolor en mi pie.

- ¿Mi qué? – Hable elevando mi voz. –No te confundas Cat, Vega no es nada mío- Finalice sintiéndome incomoda.

-¿No has estado saliendo con ella? Creí que salías con ella y por eso no salías conmigo- Y comencé a moverme con nerviosismo.

-He estado muy ocupada y no, no he estado con Vega- Mentí, estaba casi segura que Cat lo sabría, pero preferí insistir.

-Jade…- Cat hizo un largo silencio. -¿Quieres o no quieres a Tori?- Pregunto con seriedad, con aquella seriedad que calaba los huesos.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida que me abstendré de contestar- Mi voz sonó ligeramente enfadada.

-Debes definir lo que sientes por ella, sino la perderás - Hablo suave, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

-Me ocupare de mis asuntos, ¿Algo más?- Finalice más cortante.

Ella hizo una larga pausa. –Deberíamos comer juntas- Y allí estaba la sensación alegre que siempre contagiaba ella.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunte sin darle importancia.

-Ven a comer por la tarde a mi casa- Finalizo riendo.

Yo sonreí. –Ahí estaré- Finalice mientras me acercaba a mi armario para buscar que ponerme.

…

Aparque el auto frente a la casa de Cat arrepintiéndome a los dos segundos. Justo frente a mí se encontraba el viejo y ecológico automóvil de su molesto novio. ¿Por qué coño Cat no menciono que él estaría aquí? Y la respuesta vino pocos segundos después, de haber sabido que Robbie estaría aquí, ni de coña acepto. Me encontré a mí misma pensando seriamente en fingir que se me había olvidado tal compromiso y llamar a Vega para planear algo mejor, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Cat, "_creí que salías con ella y por eso no salías conmigo_" y de nuevo sentí que se lo debía.

-¡Joder!- Escupí con enfado mientras salía del auto. –Mientras más rápido salga de aquí, mejor- Fue mi propio auto consejo mientras con firmeza caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Jadey!- Cat me recibió con un efusivo abrazo después de haber tocado unas tres veces. –Me alegra tanto verte- Y sentí que la idea de quedarme quizás no resultara tan mala. –Robbie y yo decidimos comer en la terraza, ¿Recuerdas la terraza de mi casa?... – Y con su único brazo libre de cabestrillo, me arrastro hasta el patio trasero de aquella casa.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Y Adrien?- Le interrumpí alguna cosa absurda que decía, dándome cuenta de lo solitario que se veía el lugar.

-Están en Nevada, fueron a llevar a mi hermano de nuevo a la clínica psiquiátrica- Y sonrió mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Qué cosa habrán hecho los padres de Cat para que el karma les cobrara con sus dos hijos?

-Hola muñeca-Una voz aparentemente seductora se escuchó a mis espaldas obligándome a voltear.

-¡Rex! Ella no, es peligrosa-Robbie le susurro a un muñeco que sostenía entre sus manos.

Yo lo mire incrédula.

-Rex, te presento a Jadey, es mi mejor amiga- Y el cuadro me pareció verdaderamente estúpido.

-Maldito anciano del clima, nunca menciono que lloverían ángeles del cielo-El muñeco volvió a hablar siendo manipulado por Robbie.

-Cállate Rex- Exigió y sin quererlo solté una carcajada que no pude contener.

-¿Pero qué coño les pasa? ¿Por qué tienes la mano en el trasero de ese muñeco y finges que habla? - El muñeco hizo un sonido que me pareció un reproche.

-No le llames muñeco, Rex odia que le digan muñeco- Robbie remarco acomodándose las gafas con nerviosismo.

-¡Sí!, mierda- Hablo el famoso Rex como si estuviera enfadado.

-Es un muñeco- Puntualice mientras que con brusquedad se lo arrancaba de las manos y lo sostenía con rudeza.

-No, suéltalo- Pidió Robbie dramatizando. –Le haces daño- Y solté una carcajada con sarcasmo.

-Jade no lastimes a Rex- Pidió Cat y la conversación se tornó aún más estúpida.

-Como quieran- Y deje caer al títere mientras caminaba de nuevo.

-No seas tan dura con ellos- Y resople con fastidio. –Me ayudaran en un proyecto de la universidad- Y me detuve en seco. Era mejor no indagar en el tema, cualquier forma de raciocinio estaba fuera de contexto, con Cat y Robbie era imposible razonar.

Camine hasta la puerta que daba a la terraza y vi todo perfectamente acomodado como para una parrillada, y sin quererlo me llamo la atención el hecho de que solo éramos tres personas sin contar a la marioneta.

-Cat…- La llame mientras seguía de pie junto a la puerta. -¿Has invitado a alguien más?- Pregunte con curiosidad dándome cuenta que habían cinco sillas junto a la mesa.

-Yo no- Respondió Cat con su típica inocencia.

-¿Robbie ha invitado a alguien más?- Replantee.

-Oh…- Y el sonido de la puerta termino de responder mi pregunta. –Yo atiendo- Hablo Cat mientras corría hasta la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido y algo de confusión termine de salir a la terraza, revise los contenedores de comida y di una rápida inspección al lugar.

-Jade…- El chico de gafas hablo a mis espaldas. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Y volví el rostro.

-No- Fui tajante.

-Por favor, es solo que no quiero que discutamos- Insistió el chico. –No quiero que Cat se ponga triste- Y entonces lo mire por un segundo, el chico se acomodó con nerviosismo sus anteojos.

-Vale- Apenas respondí cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a un chico moreno.

-¡Robbie!- Nada más y nada menos que Andre, quien al darse cuenta de mi presencia endureció el rostro. -¿Jade?-

-¡Joder! Si es el apuesto muchacho adicto a la salsa- El muñeco hablo.

-¡Rex!- El chico camino hacia Robbie sin quitarme los ojos de encima. –Parece que no te pasan los años- Al parecer Andre ya estaba familiarizado con la marioneta.

-Ya sabes, tengo que conservarme para conquistar universitarias- Y soltó una falsa risita.

-Cómprense una vida- Fue mi comentario mientras me preguntaba si se daban cuenta de lo patéticos que se veían hablando con un títere.

Camine un poco alejándome de aquellos tíos preguntándome si Vega había venido con él.

-Jade…- Fue apenas un susurro cuando la vi atravesar el umbral de la puerta, estaba segura que mi corazón había enloquecido cuando su preciosa voz atravesó mis oídos.

-¿Vega? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Me hice la desentendida a pesar que la presencia de aquel chico moreno me lo había anticipado.

-Robbie nos invitó- Y camino hacia mi mientras saludaba al chico con gafas.

-¡No me jodas!- Era la vocecilla del títere. – ¿De verdad eres Victoria Vega?- Y su bocaza de madera, se abrió.

-¡Reeex!- Y se alejó de mi para hablar con la estúpida marioneta. –Pero que conservado estas- Vega lo alago y el muñeco soltó una sonrisita burlona.

-Lo sé- Respondió con su tonito cantarín. –Dime ¿Estas soltera? ¿No irías esta noche a mi casa? Te invito una copa y nos la pasamos bien- Alardeo y yo sentí que algo comenzó a quemarme el cuerpo.

A pesar de que todos trataban a Rex como una persona más, todos a excepción de Cat sabía que no lo era, sino que el mismo Robbie era el de los comentarios idiotas, así que si quitamos a la estúpida marioneta, solo queda el imbécil novio de Cat coqueteando con MI chica.

-¿No pueden estar hablando enserio? ¿De verdad tratan al títere como otra persona más?- Interrumpí cualquier posible respuesta de Vega hacia la estúpida marioneta.

-No le digas títere- Robbie defendió.

-Jamás hemos tratado a Rex como un títere- Andre respondió mirándome con seriedad.

-Pero eso Jade no lo sabe- Y Vega me sonrió.

-Da igual, es patético- Y me di la vuelta.

-Que molesta…- El muñeco hablo a mis espaldas. –Y que ardiente chica gótica- Apreté la mandíbula pero decidí no caer en su juego.

…

Llevaba toda la tarde conviviendo con aquellos chicos, o al menos con Cat, y estaba evitando darle atención a Vega, pero no podía evitar sentirme enfadada cuando Andre tenía demasiadas atenciones con MI morena.

-Por cierto Jade, ayer vi a Beck – Robbie menciono mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-El chico está podrido, tiene el cabello largo y la barba de papa Noel- El muñeco hablo y yo lo mire sin interés.

-Terminamos- Respondí con seriedad.

-¿Y no has pensado en verlo de nuevo?- Pregunto Robbie. –Yo lo vi muy mal, y también escuche que ha estado bebiendo mucho- El chico insistió.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Cat y le dedique una mirada de reproche.

-No volveré con Beck, él tiene que pasar página- Respondí indiferente. Le di una rápida mirada a Vega que me miraba sonriente.

-Tori…- Andre me arrebato su atención. -¿Quieres algo más?- Pregunto tratando de ser cortes mientras le tomaba del brazo, y ese insignificante gesto fue el que detono mis celos, porque si, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, estaba celosa de Andre.

-Vega…- Capte de nuevo su atención. -¿Vienes un segundo?- Pedí mientras me ponía de pie y la incitaba a hacer lo mismo.

La morena entendió el mensaje y deprisa me siguió mientras me apartaba de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede Jade?- Pregunto ella con notable preocupación.

-Si Andre te vuelve a poner una mano encima, yo me encargo de cortársela- Amenace con rencor, el chico ya había agotado mi paciencia.

-Está siendo cortes, además…- Vega dudo en continuar.

-¿Además que?- Pregunte elevando un poco la voz mientras perdía la paciencia.

Ella me miro con cierta tristeza y me sentí imbécil. –Además ni siquiera me dejas estar cerca de ti, he pensado que si Cat y Andre lo saben ¿Por qué no decirle a Robbie y dejamos de fingir?- Ella trato de razonar.

-¿Decirle que?- Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

-Decirle que estamos saliendo- Ella hablo dando un paso hacia mí.

-Vega te he dicho que no estamos saliendo- Insistí sintiendo que el estómago se me revolvía, y nada me preparo emocionalmente para encontrarme con esa mirada obscura, apagada, herida.

Ella resoplo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Escucha…- Y quise cogerle el brazo pero ella retrocedió. Y todas las palabras huyeron de mi boca con aquel gesto. Mis palabras la habían lastimado.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo que me pareció una eternidad antes de que ella preguntara sin mirarme. -¿Qué somos Jade?- Aquel susurro bajo y apagado me recordó a ella el día que la conocí.

-Somos…- Y entonces me encontré dudando, cualquier cosa que le dijera la heriría más. –Somos amigas- Susurre por lo bajo sin estar convencida.

Ella guardo silencio y continúo mirando hacia la nada. -¿Amigas? –Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo. –Cualquiera que vea la forma en que te miro sabría que estoy enamorada de ti- Susurro con sinceridad desatando en mi interior una serie de sensaciones extrañas. Y entonces me miro, tenía los ojos húmedos pero no estaba llorando.

El oxígeno había abandonado mis pulmones cuando la última palabra salió de su boca. -¿Enamorada?- Pregunte con un tono desconocido, sentí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca cuando termine de hablar.

-Si- Fue un susurro cálido y triste. –Quizás lo he estado desde el primer día que te vi- Y eso podía ser lo más absurdo que había escuchado en mi vida, pero se sentía tan jodidamente cálido y me hacía sentir tan completa, tan feliz.

No supe si fue por la ocasión o por la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, si fue cosa de una emoción desatada en el intento de encontrar de nuevo mi autocontrol o solo porque si no lo hacía tenía la sensación de que la perdería, pero con torpeza había cogido su rostro entre mis manos y la había besado, la bese con ternura pero con una inmensa desesperación. Vega siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para dejarme desarmada y sin tener ni puta idea de que hacer.

-¡Mierda!- Aquella voz me hizo apartarme de sus labios. -¡Dos tías atractivas besándose!- Rex volvió a hablar y sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara. Yo sola me había delatado frente a Robbie. -¡Joder! Robbie déjame en el baño un segundo- Pidió la marioneta mientras el chico con gafas nos miraba tratando de balbucear alguna estupidez.

-¿Algún problema Shapiro?- Pregunte con altanería mientras me daba cuanta de la gran sonrisa de Cat y la seriedad de Andre.

-Ni-Ninguno- Negó con la cabeza mientras su marioneta seguía hablando.

Volví la vista a Vega que me miraba confundida y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Ahora Robbie lo sabe- Finalice mientras que con torpeza le cogía la mano, ella sonrió con sinceridad y deposito un largo beso en la comisura de mis labios.

…

Al final no tuvimos que explicar nada. Cat lo tomo con tanta naturalidad que no pidió ninguna explicación, Andre siempre manteniéndose al margen y tratando de alejas la atención que la morena tenía en mí, podía jurar que el chico tenía ganas de golpearme, y Robbie simplemente no dijo nada, como si ya lo hubiera presentido y lo que vio fue una simple confirmación, estaba segura que Cat le había dicho algo.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando decidí volver a casa y tras haberle insistido a Vega, la había convencido de quedarse esa noche conmigo. Andre se opuso rotundamente y estuvo discutiendo un rato con ella, Vega ni se inmuto.

-Mañana Andre va a sermonearme- Dijo Vega mientras atravesábamos la recepción de mi edificio.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia al chico- Respondí con simpleza tragándome mi enfado con la mención de su nombre.

-Te he dicho que él es muy importante para mí- Hablo a lo bajo mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-Hablemos de otra cosa, hablar de Andre me pone de mal humor- Ella me miro curiosa.

-¿Te pone celosa?- Pregunto divertida.

-No, por supuesto que no- Conteste con fingida indiferencia. -¿Por qué estaría celosa de él? Quiero decir, está enamorado de ti y vives con él, eso no pone celosa a nadie-Susurre con sarcasmo.

Ella rio. –Solo es mi mejor amigo Jade, tú eres quien ocupa mi pensamiento- Y entonces la mire, y tuve el inmenso deseo de besarla. Ella solo sonrió con inocencia.

Salimos del elevador y entramos a mi departamento, logre persuadir a Vega de no prender las luces y quedarnos en penumbras. Aun con las luces apagadas, el lugar se veía cálidamente iluminado por la luna.

-Esto es muy romántico- Dijo Vega mirando por la gran ventana que estaba en la sala.

-No tenía ninguna intención de que fuera romántico- Hable mientras me quitaba la chamarra y la dejaba en el sillón, con pasos seguros me acerque hasta ella y le envolví los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Ella rio. –Me hace cosquillas tu aliento- Susurro por lo bajo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mía y con la otra se apoyaba en el inmenso cristal. Yo continúe respirando en su cuello, ella olía tan jodidamente bien, un aroma entre vainilla e inocencia.

-¿Sabes que deseo?- Susurre desde su cuello depositando un cálido beso en su suave piel canela.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto por lo bajo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-A ti- Susurre depositando otro beso, esta vez un poco más arriba.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo. –Yo también te deseo- Susurro con un tono desconocido, casi ronco mientras yo besaba su piel caliente cada vez más cerca de su oído.

Ella soltó un suspiro nervioso mientras alcanzaba su oído. –Si deseamos lo mismo ¿Por qué no dejar que suceda? – Susurre por lo bajo en su oído y la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos.

-Yo-Yo…- Balbuceo Vega mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. –Ja-Jamas he estado… co-con…- Las palabras se le ahogaba entre suspiros y supe que tenía el control total de la situación.

-Yo tampoco he estado con ninguna chica- Susurre contra su oído y ella soltó por fin el primer suspiro. –Pero puedo aprender- Ella volvió el rostro y pude ver el temor reflejado en su mirada así como el deseo, tenía las mejillas coloradas y respiraba forzada por la boca.

-¿No me lastimaras?- Pregunto sin dudar aferrándose a mi brazo, aquello había sonado como una súplica.

-Lo intentare- Susurre mirando sus labios y entonces ella se volvió para besarme, podía sentir sus labios torpes contra mi boca y eso me ponía más.

Alcance el borde de su chaqueta y lo hice deslizar por sus hombros cayendo al piso. Ella continuaba aferrada a mi rostro besándome con nerviosismo y tuve que interrumpirla para arrastrarla hasta la habitación.

Ella entro mirándome sin saber qué hacer.

-Ven- Sugerí mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Ella se sentó mirando sus manos que se movían nerviosamente.

-Si no estás lista para esto…- Quise sugerir preocupándome por aquel nerviosismo, pero ella me interrumpió con sus labios sobre los míos, ya no era un beso suave como los anteriores, ahora era un beso hambriento y con deseo, me abrace a su cintura mientras poco a poco la recostaba en la cama y me ponía a horcadas sobre ella. Sus manos comenzaron a ir y venir en mi espalda, podía sentirla con torpeza pero seguía firme. Yo permanecí besando sus labios, tratando de que se relajara un poco y entonces me sorprendí cuando sentí sus manos frías deslizarse dentro de mi blusa, aquello produjo que la piel se me erizara y que poco a poco comenzara a perder la cabeza.

-Tienes las manos heladas- Susurre contra sus labios y ella sonrió. Entonces encontré el borde de su blusa y alejándome un segundo se la saque con cuidado dejando al descubierto su delicado sostén azul y aquella preciosa cicatriz.

-Jade…- Sabía lo que ella diría, de nuevo se avergonzaría y no iba a permitir eso. Así que deslizándome rápidamente deposite un suave beso sobre aquella cicatriz mientras miraba sus ojos, ella pareció desconcertada y entonces me dedique a besar aquella herida recordando sus palabras. Antes de que me diera cuenta tenia arqueada la espalda, fui deslizando mis labios hasta su cuello acariciando con suavidad su piel descubierta, tan suave, tan perfecta, tan nívea.

-Eres Perfecta- Susurre desde el hueco de su cuello mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus inseguridades y defectos. Con la imperfección plasmada en cada poro de su piel. Con temores ridículos, sufrimientos en el corazón y culpabilidad en la conciencia. Ahí estaba ella consumiéndose debajo de mi cuerpo sin saber que era perfecta para mí en todas sus facetas.

Deslizando una mano debajo de su cuerpo me deshice del molesto sostén y por primera vez en mi vida tuve dos pequeños senos solo para mí. Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza y tratando de trasmitirle seguridad deslice mis labios hasta alcanzar uno de ellos con mi boca, Vega gimió alto mientras sentía sus uñas deslizarse peligrosamente por mi espalda. Alcance el pequeño pezón con mis dientes y mordí con suavidad, ella volvió a gemir y sentí su cuerpo sacudirse, verdaderamente los estaba disfrutando. Me entretuve un rato en aquel lugar sensible de su cuerpo, pronto su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad, ella ya no podía ahogar los gemidos. Levante un poco el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos marrones, tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca antes.

Ella me cogió del cuello de mi blusa y me obligo a besarle los labios en un beso hambriento mientras me quitaba la blusa, apenas aquella prenda se encontró lejos, se incorporó en su sitio y beso mi cuello. No había palabras en el mundo para describir la sensación provocada por sus húmedos labios en mi piel, sentí sus dientes morder con suavidad y como aquello me hacía sentir húmeda. Deje que mis manos viajaran por su dorso desnudo mientras ella se encargaba de seducirme con su boca.

Deslice mi mano hasta alcanzar el botón de su pantalón mientras nuestros labios volvían a encontrarse. Con un poco de ayuda de su parte pronto el pantalón dejo de ser un estorbo y deslice mis manos por sus perfectas y torneadas piernas. Vega no bromeaba cuando hablaba del ejercicio, su cuerpo se sentía firme, torneado, delgado pero delicado, dejando una de mis pierna en medio de las suyas, alcance a rozar con la rodilla su intimidad, Vega gimió mi nombre y de nuevo tuve aquella sensación de sus uñas en mi espalda, aquella sensación que me volvía loca y me gritaba en el interior que no saldría ilesa de aquí.

Fui dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su firme abdomen, ella continuaba suspirando mientras la sentía temblar entre mis brazos, se aferró con fuerzas a las sabanas y apretó los ojos con ¿Miedo?, dude un segundo antes de continuar y me quede ahí, besando su vientre, su delicada piel canela con devoción, disfrutando secretamente como vibraba su cuerpo al contacto de mis labios.

Volví el rostro hasta tocar con mi frente la suya y comencé a deslizar mi mano por su abdomen, luego por su vientre, hasta alcanzar el delgado elástico de su ropa interior, Vega suspiraba aferrándose a mi espalda y apretando los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte dudando en continuar.

Ella no respondió, simplemente alcanzo mi cuello y beso mis labios con cierta torpeza. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

-¿Quieres que…?- Las palabras se ahogaban con su boca.

-Te quiero- Susurro despacio mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban obscuros y húmedos. Entonces volvió a depositar un beso más suave en mis labios antes de guiar mi mano hacia su entrepierna.

Acaricie con suavidad aquel sitio tan sensible mientras besaba su hombro, ella continuo gimiendo mientras su manos se aferraban a mi espalda desnuda, su cuerpo se sacudía cada vez que mis dedos alcanzaban aquel pequeño pedazo de carne tan sensible y de nuevo sus uñas amenazaba con romperme la piel.

-Hazlo- Susurro en mi oído, su voz estaba ronca y entrecortada, y yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería, era el momento de reclamar a Vega como mía.

Deslice lentamente dos de mis dedos por aquel estrecho y caliente sitio, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, su frente se frunció, su boca se abrió tratando de capturar más aire. Entonces sentí un ardor inundarme la espalda tras darme cuenta que había enterrado sus uñas en mi piel. Por un momento podía jurar que esto se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, ¿Seria esta su primera vez? Imposible, ella había dicho que no era virgen.

Bese sus labios con ternura antes de comenzar a mover mis caderas, mis dedos en su interior. Ella parecía más concentrada en respirar mientras sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Bese su boca, sus mejillas, mordí suavemente su mandíbula mientras imponía un ritmo lento, sintiendo su humedad y su calor en mis dedos. El ardor en la espalda era más intenso, ella enterraba sus uñas con rabia como si se estuviera vengando por algo y aquello resultaba terriblemente excitante para mí. Bese su cuello, susurre en su oreja, mordí su lóbulo mientras mis caderas continuaban moviéndose a un ritmo impuesto. Ella gemía con fuerza mientras enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello, la otra continuaba haciéndole daño a mi espalda, rasgando. Yo apreté los dientes y solté un gemido de dolor, pero poco importaba en ese momento las heridas en mi espalda, lo único importante era ella.

Mis movimientos se volvieron un poco más frenéticos, sus gemidos entre cortados y por un segundo creí ver húmedas sus mejillas. Ella continuaba aferrándose a mí mientras su interior se contraía, lo sabía, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, bese sus labios con ternura antes de que ella gimiera contra mi boca y su cuerpo convulsionara en placer.

Por fin me sentía completa, Vega por fin era mía. Sonreí contra su boca mientras ella se relajaba lentamente, aquellos gemidos ahora parecían sollozos y sus ojos en verdad estaban húmedos.

-¿Te he lastimado?- Pregunte con preocupación, sintiéndome imbécil, ¿Cómo podía saber que la había lastimado? Sentí que los nervios me invadían y algo me hacía presión en el pecho.

Ella negó después de un segundo mientras yo deslizaba hacia afuera mis dedos, tenía una mala sensación, mi primera vez con Vega y ella lloraba ¿Acaso eso era normal?

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Lo he hecho mal?- Insistí con la necesidad de saber el porqué de su llanto.

Ella sonrió mientas se abrazaba a mi cuerpo. –Lloro de felicidad- Susurro contra mi oído, aquello había sido demasiado, volví a tener la extraña sensación del dolor placentero en el pecho.

**…**

Ella se recostó a mi lado, su cuerpo semi desnudo pegado al mío, yo rodee su cintura.

-Me siento tan feliz- Y pude ver sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado y aquella sonrisa sincera.

Yo me sentía en completa contradicción, por una parte quería acostarme con Vega, pero… ¿De verdad me había acostado con ella? Una cosa es el sexo y otra distinta es hacer el amor, pero esto no se había sentido como sexo, aquella presión dolorosa y placentera en mi pecho me lo gritaba, ¿Le había hecho el amor? Pero yo nunca había hecho el amor, con Beck jamás lo hice, con Beck todo siempre fue sexo. Beck siempre dijo que cuando alguien hace el amor lo único importante era el placer de la otra persona. ¿Que había sucedido?

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por haber leido...

SoloUnaLocaMas: Gracias por tu mensaje y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo, me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando, cariños.

Nara375: Gracias por tu mensaje, eres una de las seguidoras que siempre comenta y eso me hace muy feliz. Muchisimas gracias. Cariños.

xv10: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje, no sabes que feliz me hace el ver tu nombre al principio de un review, me alegra que te siga gustando. Cariños.

Mas alla de la realidad: Graaaciiiaaas por tu genial mensaje. Ya sabes que siempre me haces muy feliz. Espero que te guste el inicio del rated M y en cuanto a agregarle un cero... Mmmm la historia se tornaría muy larga y posiblemente muchos se cansen :( De nuevo, gracias por tu genial mensaje. Nos leemos. Cariños.

Isalyr: Gracias por tu mensaje, supongo que seguirás detestando a Andre, eso esta bien... también pienso que hay cicatrices sensuales, no se porque. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Cariños.

vaniap0211: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje. Y me encanta que te encante mi historia, :D. Espero también que te mejores o que ya te hayas mejorado. Muchos cariños.

Dei Lee Gillies : Gracias por el mensaje, lo tendré en cuenta. Cariños.

Adam : VOLVISTEEE! Eso es genial, espero que te guste como se esta desarrollando la historia y siempre tu opinión es importante. ¿Te he dicho que eres importante? :O . Cariños.

Selene Cruxe: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje, siempre es bueno leerte. Y si leo varias veces tus review es porque me parecen graciosos y geniales, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlos. Cariños

BellaCullen4Ever: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me a encantado y me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que continúes leyendo y que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias. Cariños.

madameduvergiere: Muchas gracias por el mensaje, tu sigue leyendo y prometo sorprenderte al final, es una promesa. Cariños.

Muchas gracias tambien a los que leen y no comentan...


	17. 46 días

Hola otra vez, soy yo ABlaker con otro capítulo…

Creo que es el más corto que he escrito, y espero que les guste. He tenido unos días un poco agitados porque no he encontrado piso en Navarra y el semestre ya no tarda en empezar (Si alguien es de ahí y necesita compañero de piso ¡Me apunto!) Así que tengo mucha presión y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, si es malo el capítulo les agradezco que me digan (Yo sentí que quedo rarito) Prometo que el siguiente lo compensara.

Muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo y bueno… no les quito más su tiempo.

* * *

Chapter 17

Me gire cómodamente sobre mi almohada y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándome con aquellos preciosos ojos marrones. Sonreí apenas mientras me acomodaba un poco más para poder verla mejor, Vega estaba apoyada sobre su brazo mirándome con atención.

-Buenos días Jade- Susurro con su preciosa sonrisa.

Yo parpadee un poco más antes de sentirme totalmente despierta y menos abrumada.

-¿Cuánto llevas mirándome?- Pregunte apenas mientras dudaba un poco en subir mi mano hasta su rostro.

-No lo sé- Susurro sin dejar de sonreír. –Que importa en realidad, jamás me cansaría de mirarte- Yo solté una media sonrisa para aquel comentario tan cursi.

-Eso es bastante tonto- Y alcance con mi mano su mejilla mientras la acariciaba con suavidad.

Ella solo sonrió dejándose llevar por el roce de mi mano en su mejilla.

-¿Y porque estabas mirándome?- Pregunte con curiosidad sin dejar de tocarla.

-Porque eres hermosa y te quiero- Y pude percibir total sinceridad en sus palabras, no encontré ni una pizca de vacilación.

-¿A si?- Pregunte divertida incorporándome.

Ella afirmo incorporándose también mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con mis sabanas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no tonteamos un rato antes de que te marches?- Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo- Protesto mientras la silenciaba con un beso más fuerte, más apasionado.

-Al diablo con el trabajo- Dije contra su boca mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, aun tenia presente en mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior. –Que te esperen- Susurre desde el hueco de su cuello mientras ella sonreía y se abrazaba a mi espalda.

-Es mi… mi primer día- Su voz sonó un poco entrecortada, casi podía sentir la victoria. Yo no respondí y continúe besando suavemente su cuello mientras mi cuerpo desnudo encajaba a la perfección con el suyo, igual que dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Jade- Susurro un poco más divertida. –Tienes trabajo y yo también- Y me hizo volver el rostro hasta ella.

-¿Acaso Vega no quiere estar conmigo?- El chantaje emocional para con la morena, siempre era efectivo.

-Claro que quiero- Y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. –Pero aunque quiera permanecer el resto de mi vida contigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Y beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Vale- Hable con resignación mientras me apartaba de su cuerpo. –Como quieras- Mientras me levantaba desnuda sin preocuparme de que viera mi cuerpo. –Pero esta me la pagaras después- Amenace mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Por la noche- Vega grito desde la habitación. –Lo prometo- Y yo sonreí triunfante.

…

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento de aquel hospital. El lugar que me hacía recordar el momento en que conocí a Vega, aquí fue donde todo comenzó…

-¿Te ayudo a bajar?- Pregunte a Cat que parecía un poco nerviosa.

Ella afirmo con un movimiento en la cabeza. Después de salir de auto, lo rodee alcanzando la puerta del copiloto

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte en el segundo en que abría la puerta.

-No- Respondió inocente –No me gustan los hospitales- Eh hizo una mueca de dolor.

Yo sonreí divertida. –Cat, solo van a quitarte el yeso- Respondí tendiéndole la mano.

Cat miro mi mano asustada. -¿Y si todavía no está bien mi brazo? ¿Y si está peor?- Ella parecía verdaderamente asustada.

-Cat, no van a lastimarte- Ella dudo en tomar mi mano.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto de pie frente a mí.

-Lo prometo- Sonrió, Cat tenía la certeza de que siempre cumplía mis promesas.

Entramos al hospital y nos guiaron hasta una sala de espera.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Le dije a Cat mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Lo sé- Y entonces sonrió con entusiasmo igual que una niña pequeña. –Tú me prometiste que todo irá bien y yo te creo- Continuo sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor. A veces podía sorprenderme lo mucho que Cat confiaba en mí, incluso me atrevería a decir que ella confiaba más en mi de lo que yo lo hacía.

-Jade…- Cat hablo a lo bajo. -¿Cómo va todo con… Tori?- Dudo.

-Todo va increíble- Y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, ella sonrió. –Ella es tan atractiva- Ella rio un poco.

-Me gusta que te des una oportunidad con ella, Tori es una chica muy buena y muy linda- Y me dio la impresión de que estaba segura de que teníamos alguna relación.

-Como sea, el tiempo que dure yo voy a aprovecharlo- La mire a los ojos. –Aunque creo que hay algo que me oculta- Y sin quererlo me puse seria.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto apretando suavemente mi mano.

-Si, son varias cosas que me hacen pensar que me oculta algo grande, algo muy serio- Continúe sin mirarla.

-Creo… que deberían tener un poco más de comunicación- Hablo Cat.

-¿Tu sabes que me oculta?- Pregunte con un deje de desesperación.

-No- Contesto secamente. –Pero si hay algo misterioso en ella- Ella tampoco me miraba. –Como sean las cosas, estoy segura de que ella te quiere- Y me miro, yo la mire en silencio.

-Y tú la quieres Jadey- Finalizo.

-No Cat- Fue una respuesta seria pero titubeante. –A Vega me unen muchas cosas, pero estoy segura que no estoy enamorada- Y desvié la vista a la mitad de mis palabras.

-No tienes que decírmelo, aunque lo niegues yo sé que la quieres- Yo bufe con fastidio.

-Es una relación complicada, muy distinto a lo tuyo con Robbie, te lo aseguro- Hable intentando razonar.

-¿Catherine Valentine?- Llamo una enfermera entrando a la sala de espera.

-Yo soy Catherine Valentine- Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su lugar.

-Acompáñenme por aquí- Pidió mientras Cat y yo la seguíamos. Caminamos a una blanca habitación mientras un hombre alto con bata, porte varonil y ojos azules nos esperaba leyendo unos documentos.

-Señorita Valentine, ¿Qué tal se encuentra?- Pregunto acercándose a Cat. –Yo soy el doctor Whitley- Y aquel apellido llamo mi atención.

-¡Holis!- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Vamos a tomar unas radiografías de tu brazo para ver su evolución- Dijo el hombre mientras escribía en un papel. Y de repente me pareció que yo le había visto antes en algún lugar. –Emily acompaña a la señorita Valentine a la sala de radiografías y entrégale esto al doctor Daniel- La enfermera se acercó al hombre con bata y le entrego el papel en el que había escrito.

-Acompáñeme señorita- Cat se fue con la enfermera y yo me quede sentada en una silla junto a la puerta.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio antes de que me animara a hablar.

-Tengo la impresión de que nos hemos visto antes- Hable mientras el revisaba unos papeles.

-Soy el encargado de urgencias, veo a cientos de personas a diario- Hablo sin mirarme.

Y entonces lo recordé, aquella vez que fui a buscar los resultados de Cat y el tipo estaba revisando a Vega.

-Ya lo recuerdo, haces algún tiempo usted atendió a otra persona que yo conozco- Volví a habla, el hombre camino hasta su escritorio y siguió mirando sus papeles sin prestarme atención.

-Veo a tantas personas a diario que me sería imposible recordar a alguien- Y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Recordaría a Vega? ¿Victoria Vega?- Volví a preguntar insistente, quizás podría descubrir algo si el tipo solo recordara. Por un segundo dejo de mirar sus papeles y miro hacia algún punto en su escritorio.

-Tori Vega- Aseguro mientras levantaba la vista hacia mí. –Por supuesto que la conozco- El hombre se puso más serio. –Hace algunas semanas la atendí- Hablo haciendo a un lado sus papeles.

-Sí, me preguntaba…- Dude. -¿De que la atendió?- Pregunte con seriedad y sin cuidado.

El hombre permaneció serio mirándome. –Dices que la conoces ¿Y no tienes ni idea de que hacia ella aquí?- Preguntó con cierto tono burlesco en su voz.

-Quizás olvido mencionarlo- Susurre con cierta frustración. –Dígame que hacia ella aquí- Exigí.

El hombre sonrió de manera extraña. -¿Qué clase de parentela tiene usted con ella?- Pregunto.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, empezaba a creer que tipo no me diría nada. –Soy su…- Hice una pausa, no podía decirle que era su amante, eso sonaría muy descarado y vulgar, además de que el hombre parecía conocerla. –Su novia- Finalice satisfecha con la reacción de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Vaya!- Hablo sorprendido. –Supongo que es un placer conocerla- Y me sonrió de manera extraña. –Podría decirse que somos amigos, soy el doctor William Whitley- Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta mí, me tendió la mano.

-Yo soy Jade- Hable a lo bajo mirando su mano con desprecio.

El pareció comprender que no le daría la mano y la retiro mientras metía ambas manos a los bolsillos de su bata.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?- Pregunto aun con aquella sonrisa extraña.

-Ella está bien- Respondí con simpleza.

-Me da gusto- Y camino alejándose un poco de mí. –Cuando menciono que salía con alguien no esperaba que se refiriera… a usted- Yo fruncí las cejas ante su comentario.

-¿Algún problema?- La idea de que el hombre supiera de mi relación con Vega me confundía, se supone que ella no había vuelto al hospital.

-No, para nada- El negó volviendo el rostro. –Soy un viejo amigo de Tori y lo que más me importa es que ella sea feliz- Y por primera vez lo vi sonreír con sinceridad.

-Doctor- La enfermera apareció por la puerta. –Tengo los resultados- Atrás de la chica apareció mi pelirroja amiga.

-Excelente- Hablo el hombre con bata.

La enfermera le entrego los resultados y Cat se sentó junto a mí.

-Le tomaron fotos a mi brazo- Me susurro la pelirroja sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. –Era necesario- Y volví la vista al hombre que analizaba las radiografías.

-Muy buenas noticias señorita Valentine- Se dirigió a Cat. –Hoy mismo le quitaremos el yeso- Mi pelirroja amiga se levantó como resorte de su asiento y comenzó a dar brinquitos.

…

Me acomode algo incomoda en la silla mientras continuaba jugueteando con el móvil, no podía sacarme de la cabeza mi conversación con aquel doctor. Todo era tan confuso como mis propios sentimientos, la actitud tan misteriosa de Vega, aquel detallado cuidado por su salud, aspectos de su vida que para mí eran ocultos, complicados, misteriosos, su tan paciente actitud, siempre sonriendo, siempre aguantando, viviendo como si el mañana no existiera, aquel estúpido mapa que más bien parecía una lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir.

Apoye mi brazo sobre la mesa recargando mi cabeza como si aquello pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos. Todo lo que sabía de ella era que la envolvía un gran misterio inexplicable, en mi cabeza yo podía figurar diferentes hipótesis sobre una realidad existente que bien podía no existir, Vega sabia mover sus cartas, sabia confundirme, sabia desarmarme, no debía subestimarla y aun peor, no debía enamorarme, estaba segura que ella ocultaba algo y aquello podía ser lo más retorcido pero… ella me volvía loca. No debía enamorarme, sería fácil que ella rompiera el corazón. Nadie que te oculte cosas puede hacerte bien…

-¿Jade?- Pregunto su voz a mis espaldas. -¿Estas bien? De pronto te has quedado callada- Podía escucharla con un deje de preocupación mientras continuaba preparando pasta.

-No- Respondí con simpleza. –Hoy acompañe a Cat al hospital, y de casualidad me encontré con el doctor William Whitley ¿Lo conoces?- Hable directa, sin dar vueltas ni rodeos. La mire con intensidad tratando de descifrar el silencio que se produjo, ella estaba paralizada.

-¿Has dicho William Whitley?- Parecía un poco aturdida y de pronto parecía que había olvidado como continuar preparando la cena.

-Si, el tío parece conocerte muy bien- Y me puse de pie tratando de encararla.

-Si…- Respondió con nerviosismo. –Ha cuidado de mi salud los últimos años- Hablo mientras continuaba con la cena, sin mirarme.

-Me ha parecido…- Dude en como continuar. –Que sabe algo acerca de nosotras ¿Sabes?- Y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, rodeando la meseta.

-Me lo encontré hace unos días y le pregunte algunas cosas, quizás le comente que salía con alguien- Respondió moviéndose un poco nerviosa.

De pronto aquella actitud me resulto tan atractiva. – ¿Le has hablado de mí?- Respondí cada vez más cerca de ella. –Eso es bastante raro- Susurre contra su nuca mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura y acercaba peligrosamente mi cuerpo al suyo.

Ella suspiro mientras notaba como se aferraba a la meseta con una de sus manos. –No tiene nada de raro, también es un viejo amigo- Ella había dejado de mover las manos.

Deslice mis manos por su vientre y bese suavemente su hombro. -¿Por qué siento que hay algo retorcido en esto? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- Susurre en su oído suavemente mientras se estremecía.

-Jade…- Jadeo tratando inútilmente de sostenerse en la meseta.

Con un movimiento rápido gire su cuerpo quedando frente a frente. -¿Por qué siento que me ocultas cosas?- Susurre casi contra su boca, ella trato de besarme pero esquive sus labios.

-Quizás hay cosas que no te he dicho- Susurro tratando de sonar segura, sin embargo había notado cierta vacilación en sus palabras.

-¿A que le temes?- Acerque más mi cuerpo al suyo mientras la sostenía de la cintura con firmeza.

Ella se mantuvo firme, con los ojos fijos en mí.

-Te quiero Jade- Susurro con suavidad, acariciando con delicadeza mi espalda.

-Me da la impresión que cuando no quieres responder una pregunta solo me dices que me quieres- Mantuve fija la mirada, sentía mi corazón volverse loco.

Ella sonrió. –Solo no quiero que lo olvides, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te quiero- Acerco su frente a la mía, apreté la mandíbula sintiendo las piernas débiles, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? ¿Cómo demonios podía controlar mis emociones? ¿Cómo podía volverme loca con cosas tan tontas y cusirles?

-¿Quién eres Vega?- Pregunte con la voz ronca, apretando la piel de su cintura.

-Soy la chica que te está amando sin darse cuenta- Susurro contra mis labios mientras me daba un beso atrabancado, hambriento. Yo la sostuve con fuerza y el levante del piso colocándola sobre la meseta, haciendo que todas las cosas que estaban enzima cayeran al piso.

Sentí que el deseo me invadía, tenía la necesidad de tomar a Vega, el sexo era la única forma que tenia de expresar lo que sentía. Mi orgullo y mi dureza me impedían ser cursi como ella, la única forma que tenia de quitarme la presión en el pecho que me producían sus palabras era desnudándola, tocándola, besándola.

-No sé quién eres- Susurre contra su boca. –Pero joder…- Con desesperación le saque la camisa. –Eres el mejor sexo que he tenido- Y sentí que me sacaba la blusa con la misma desesperación que yo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Esa noche la cena se fue al demonio junto con el mundo, Vega era lo único que existía para mí.

Ella y su precioso cuerpo desnudo.

Ella y la increíble sensación de satisfacción.

Ella y sus tontas palabras cursis.

Ella y la ausencia de soledad.

Ella y el inevitable sentimiento que traía consigo. Me rompería el corazón. Le rompería el corazón. Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras mi cuerpo se envolvía al suyo.

* * *

MUCHISIMAAAAS GRACIAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW. Enserio son geniales. Gracias también a los que no dejan mensaje. Gracias tímidos, gracias por leer.

**xv10:** Muchísimas gracias, siempre ahí estas dejándome tu comentario que de verdad me da mucho gusto leer. Gracias. Cariños.

**inugami18**: Tú lo has dicho. Gracias por el mensaje y por leerme. Cariños.

**vaniap0211:** Prometo que ya no vas a esperar demasiado, pronto lo sabrás. Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Cariños.

**Adam**: No tengo nada que perdonar, entiendo las circunstancias. Gracias por haber vuelto y por leerme y por todo lo que me has dicho. Eres genial ¿Lo sabes? Espero que pronto te desocupes, es raro pero… creo que extraño charlar con vos. Cariños.

**Larisa-ts**: Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas incluso con lo de Robbie. Gracias por tu review. Muchos cariños.

**sugar-candy**: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cariños.

**brenda .hurtado.286:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me han encantado. Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cariños.

**LindsayWest:** Creo que tienes mucha razón y es eso precisamente lo que pretendo ahora, ten por seguro que para Jade no será nada fácil aceptar las cosas. Gracias por tus palabras y por leerme, que alguien como vos me lea es increíble y me alaga bastante. ¡Molas tía!. Muchísimas gracias. Cariños.

**Mas alla de la realidad**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, gracias por leerme y por los halagos, a mí me encanta que me leas y más que ello te produzca satisfacción. No sé qué tan buena soy pero que tú digas que lo soy, vale mucho. Muchísimas gracias. Cariños.

**Selene Cruxe:** ¡Holas tú! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, ahí estas como siempre y haciéndome reír y todo. Te estoy agarrando cariño y no sé qué tan bueno sea :s Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. De verdad lo espero mucho. Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Cariños.

**Bluodance:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te siga gustando. Cariños.

**Bella Swan4Ever**: Me has alagado bastante, muchisisisimas gracias. Gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando. Cariños.

Hasta dentro de Díez días.


	18. 47 días

Holaaaaa...

Una enorme disculpa porque es la primera vez que tardo mucho en actualizar (aunque fueron 4 días), acabo de entrar a la escuela y si alguien estudia arquitectura sabe lo condenadamente dificil que son las tareas y maquetas (Se supone que debo estar haciendo una) Como sea, me escape para escribir de vez en cuando y subirles el siguiente capitulo... Espero que les guste, y bueno...

A todos los que dejaron Reviews... ¡JODER! LOS AMOOOOOOO si he continuado a sido solo por ustedes, y bueno, la historia sigue, aunque espero no atrasarme demaciado, tratare de ser puntual. Hoy no pondre dedicatorias por lo corta que estoy en el tiempo peroooo por supuesto que les mencionare. Gracias especiales a

**xv10**, **vane23**, **kristencullen**, **bellacullen4ever**,** Selene Cruxe** (Me he tomado la molestia de dedicarte el capitulo, he visto que lo hacen por aqui y considero que te lo mereces) **pink**,** Mas alla de la realidad**, **Liz w**,** Larisa-ts **, **vaniap0211** ... Gracias a los que en cada capitulo me dejan sin falta el suyo, son increibles y prometo dedicarles un capitulo proximamente... Muchisiiiimaaaas Graciiiaaaas!

Ahora no les quito su tiempo y espero que de verdad les guste.

* * *

Chapter 18

Abrí los ojos con pesadez abrazando con firmeza aquella suave almohada, respire con fuerza tratando de encontrar el perfume de Vega que ahora se confundía con el mío.

Gire el rostro tratando de encontrar su cuerpo canela junto al mío y todo lo que encontré fue el espacio vacío donde durmió junto a mí.

-¿Vega?- Pregunte confundida mientras que con torpeza comenzaba a incorporarme. -¿Vega?- Volví a preguntar con frustración mientras sentía el vacío de su ausencia. Aparté las sabanas y me levante con pesar, sintiéndome frustrada. Era imposible que me hubiera abandonado, imposible si estábamos en su propia habitación.

-Buenos días Jade- Apareció ella por la puerta del baño, tenía una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo mientras secaba su cabello húmedo.

-¡Joder!- Susurre con cierta sorpresa. –Detesto despertarme y que no estés en la cama- Hable con frustración acercándome más a ella.

-Necesitaba un baño- Susurro mientras yo envolvía mis brazos en su cuerpo frio y húmedo. Sostuve mis manos en su vientre y pegue mi cuerpo desnudo a su espalda.

-¿Por qué has tomado un baño sin mí?- Susurre en su oído, ella sonrió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías.

-Te veías tan hermosa dormida- Susurro mientras giraba el rostro para poder verme. –Que no quise despertarte- Y sentí el impulso de besar su mejilla pero me contuve.

-¿De nuevo con esas cursilerías?- Y acerque mas mi cuerpo al suyo.

-A veces no se ni que digo cuando estoy a tu lado- Susurro mientras giraba su cuerpo quedando frente a mí.

-Eres tan atractiva- Ella sonrió e intente besarla pero esquivo mi rostro.

-¿Me quieres Jade?- Susurro con su frente junto a la mía.

-Eres tonta Vega- Sonreí con ironismo mientras soltaba aquella molesta toalla que se interponía entre mi cuerpo y el suyo. –Pero como te deseo- Finalice antes de besar sus labios y abrazar su cuerpo frio y desnudo.

Ella apretó sus brazos cálidos a mi espalda desnuda y correspondió aquel beso con delicadeza, mientras yo deseaba no soltarla jamás. Ella siempre era tan tierna, tan frágil, incluso cuando su cuerpo ardía en deseo, ella siempre sabia como ser sutil, no era vulgar, no era ruda, era exactamente lo que aparentaba, la chica dulce y alegre, incluso me atrevía a dudar por momentos, si esa misma chica era la que ocultaba tan recelosa cosas de su vida.

-Debo… ir al trabajo- Gimió contra mi boca y yo apreté la carne de su cintura hacia mí.

-Tengo la impresión de que estas entusiasmada con este trabajo- Susurre desde el hueco de su cuello mientras mordía con ligereza. Ella sostenía mi nuca acercándome más.

-Es el…más serio…- Y soltó un suspiro mientras mi muslo roso su entrepierna. –Jade- Y escondió su rostro sonrojado en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres decir que es el más serio que has conseguido?- Susurre divertida mientras la hacía retroceder hasta que su espalda encontró la pared.

Podía escucharla respirar con dificultad.

-Si-i…- Respondió mordiendo suavemente mi hombro.

-¿Conseguiste un empleo serio?- Pregunte divertida antes de volver a mi labor en su cuello.

Ella afirmo con un movimiento en su cabeza y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba mientras mi muslo volvía a rozar su intimidad. –Se-será… tempo-poral- Susurro desde la piel de mi hombro midiendo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Todos son temporales, que importa si llegas tarde- Y volví a moverme en su entrepierna. Ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro con fuerza, como si el aire no le fuera suficiente.

-¿Tori? ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto una molesta y gruesa voz atravesó de la puerta.

Ella continúo respirando a bocanadas, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras yo maldecía mentalmente al chico.

Parecía que sabía perfectamente bien cuando interrumpir.

-Aquí estoy- Respondió Vega mientras yo besaba su hombro. –Espera Jade- Pidió a lo bajo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte con respecto al desastre en la cocina ¿Tienes idea de cómo paso?- Grito el chico desde la puerta y no pude evitar reír ante el cuestionamiento del chico, Vega también rio a carcajadas. -¿Te estas riendo?- Pregunto confundido.

-Andre, no es un buen momento- Hablo fuerte para que el chico escuchara.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Pregunto una vez más.

-Que te largues- Grite yo, ya fastidiada por su insistencia.

-Jadee- Vega me reclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Voy a…- El chico titubeo. –…A recoger la cocina, apúrate o llegaras tarde al trabajo- Reclamo, pude notar un cambio notable en su voz, sonreí pensando que ahora sabía que yo había dormido con Vega.

-¡¿Mi trabajo?!- Vega reacciono como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba retrasada. Con un leve empujón me aparto de su cuerpo y corrió a su closet.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- Pregunte con decepción tras darme cuenta que Andre lo había frustrado todo. Que chico tan imbécil y tan inoportuno.

…

Me recargue en mi asiento incomoda, la obra parecía cada vez estar más lista, las escenografías montadas, las coreografías puestas. Pronto Rent volvería a ser el éxito que fue, pero esta vez el "Carpet Knowles Theatre" surgiría con él.

-¿Estas emocionada?- Pregunto Noah mientras se sentaba junto a mí. –Porque yo estoy muy emocionado- Y froto sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Lo estoy- Dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y admiraba el ensayo frente a nosotros.

-Ayer me dio una vuelta para la promoción, aun no puedo creer que estemos a una semana de estrenar- Hablo mientras miraba fascinado hacia el frente. -¡Olivia!- Llamo a la chica pelirroja que se encargaba de montar las coreografías. –Siéntate un rato con nosotros- Pidió, la chica no dudo en acercarse.

-Estoy tan emocionada por el estreno- Hablo mientras se sentaba junto a nosotros. –En los ocho años que llevo trabajando aquí, jamás se había hecho algo tan grande- Y miro fascinada a los actores que continuaban sus diálogos.

-Si, y debo reconocer que me asusta, es una apuesta muy grande- Noah le hizo platica. –Si fracasa, me despiden y si triunfa, nos vamos a la sima del universo- He hizo un ademan gracioso con las manos.

-Hay una gran probabilidad de que no funcione- Corte su optimismo.

-¡Joder! Jade, no digas eso- Bufo con frustración. –Tu trabajo también depende de que esto valla bien- Y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Hay que estar positivos, la obra se está anunciando por todos los medios y Los Ángeles es un lugar con millones de personas- Trato de animar.

-Si- El tío afirmo. –Sera un éxito- Y nos sonrió a las dos.

En el fondo anhelaba que fuera un éxito, si obtenía mis primeras ganancias como co-directora de una obra teatral podría restregarle en la cara a mi padre el que siempre dudara de mi talento, podría demostrarle que nunca le necesite, que yo siempre podía ser mejor que todas sus expectativas. La obra tenía que ser un completo y rotundo éxito.

…

Estacione el auto frente aquel elegante y gran bufete de abogados, no estaba convencida de haber venido a buscar a Vega pero en el fondo me moría de ganas por saber donde trabajaba y sobre todo, con quien. Camine con seguridad y haciendo notar el sonido de mis botas contra el piso, llegue hasta la recepción y anuncie al tipo para el que mi morena trabajaba.

-¿El despacho de Matthew Cooke?- Pedí con seriedad a la chica que sostenía el teléfono.

-Séptimo piso, tercera puerta- Y me entrego un gafete para que los de seguridad me dejaran pasar.

Todo lo que sabía es que Matthew Cooke era un amigo de su padre y su abogado de confianza. Vega había obtenido el trabajo porque el tío quiso darle vacaciones a su secretaria y mi morena la sustituiría por dos semanas, pero lo que en realidad me preguntaba era ¿Por qué demonios Vega quería trabajar con él? ¿Este sitio estaba marcado en su estúpido mapa? ¿Cómo cojones se enteró?

El ascensor se abrió y me encontré a mí misma dudando en caminar, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Camine hasta la puerta y toque.

El lugar era terriblemente elegante, con lámparas de cristal y unas puertas perfectamente talladas a mano con barniz obscuro.

-Adelante- Escuche la preciosa voz de Vega atravesó de la puerta. Sin dudar la abrí y ahí estaba ella, con su blusa ejecutiva y aquella falda entubada.

Ella levanto la vista y sonrió con coquetería, no pude dejar de admirar el detalle tan atractivo de aquellas gafas que adornaban su rostro.

-Muy buenas tardes- Sonrió con sensualidad mientras cruzaba la pierna seductoramente. -¿Motivo de su visita?-

Yo sonreí con descaro. –Vengo a ver una atractiva mujer que trabaja por aquí- Dije recorriéndola con la mirada.

-¿Más atractiva que yo?- Pregunto con cinismo, mientras yo levantaba mis cejas.

-No, tan atractiva como usted- Seguí su juego sintiendo como mi piel comenzaba a erizarse.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho lo atractiva que luce con esa chaqueta obscura?- Susurro con sensualidad mientras se ponía de pie, yo camine con seguridad hasta ella.

-¿Y a ti te han dicho lo atractiva que luces con ese par de gafas?- Mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella soltó un suave suspiro.

-¿Quién le ha dado el permiso de agarrarme de esa manera?- Susurro casi contra mi rostro mientras me tomaba del cuello.

-Una vez me dijiste que jamás te volviera a pedir permiso- Y entonces bese sus labios con desesperación, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello. Aquel beso se profundizo y tuve la necesidad de quitarle la ropa, antes de que ella me cortara empujándome levemente por los hombros.

-Jade, mi… mi jefe- Yo insistí en besar sus labios, ella sonrió contra mi boca. –Enserio Jade… van a despedirme- Yo desvié mis labios a su cuello y ella continuo riendo. –Ya basta Jade- Ella reía mientras yo seguía besando y mordiendo suavemente, entonces unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo.

-¡Joder!- Vega se separó abruptamente y comenzó a acomodarse su blusa que se encontraba bastante desordenada, yo reí mientras me limpiaba los labios tratando de que el labial no se haya corrido.

Me acerque a ella acomodándole las gafas y limpiando el rastro de mi labial.

-¿Alguna llamada Victoria?- Un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y castaños apareció por la puerta, al segundo solté a Vega mientras ella se enderezaba con su blusa ya más ordenada. –Buenas tardes- El hombre saludo, sorprendiéndose de mi visita. -¿Tiene sita conmigo?- No supe si le pregunto a ella o a mí.

-Perdón Mat, ella es Jade- Vega me presento y el tipo me miro confundido. –Ha venido a verme a mí- Titubeo un poco al final.

-Que tonto- Hizo referencia a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia mi extendiéndome la mano. –Me llamo Mat, soy un viejo amigo de la familia- Yo mire su mano sin querer tomarla.

-¡Jadee!- Me reprocho Vega y cogí la mano que él me ofrecía. Note que el tipo tenía una sonrisa terriblemente encantadora.

-Esta hermosa chica y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños- Y camino hasta Vega pasando un brazo por su hombro. -¿A que es la chica más guapa de todo Los Ángeles?- Y le sonrió como si estuviera enamorado.

Yo sentí que el estómago se me revolvía cuando Vega le sonrió, levante una ceja y cruce los brazos con enfado.

-Por supuesto- Respondí yo con cierto sarcasmo. –La más guapa-.

La sonrisa se le volvió forzada y al parecer Vega noto mi cambio de humor.

-Bueno, veras Mat, Jade es…- Ella guardo silencio tratando de encontrar palabras mientras esquivaba el brazo de aquel chico.

-Soy su novia- Finalice con cierto desinterés.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y el chico nos miró confundido.

-¿Su novia? ¿Tu novia?- Finalmente pregunto a Vega, yo la mire presionándola con la vista. Ella tardo un poquito en reaccionar y sonreír.

-Si Mat, Jade es mi novia- Finalizo mientras caminaba junto a mí y me cogía la mano.

-¡Vaya!- Se movió un poco incómodo. -¿Enserio?- Pregunto sin creérselo.

-Por supuesto- Y me miro sonriente. El chico se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y luego me miro de manera extraña, podía jurar que casi con lastima.

-Me da mucho gusto que encontraras a alguien- Finalizo el chico con cierta nostalgia. – De verdad me da muchísimo gusto-.

Vega le sonrió mientras apretaba mi mano. –Quería preguntarte si… si ¿Ya me podría retirar?- Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto, vete a casa o a pasear con esta hermosa chica- Hablo un poco más entusiasmado el tío mientras me apuntaba a mí. –Y tú no la lastimes- Me amenazo con gracia y yo lo mire retadora en silencio.

-Muchas gracias Mat- Y Vega corrió a buscar su bolso. Yo permanecí inmóvil mientras el chico me miraba de manera extraña.

-Vamos Jade- Vega me tiro del brazo y yo comencé a caminar automáticamente mientras le daba una última mirada al chico que sonreía con carta nostalgia.

…

Aparque el auto frente a su edificio sintiéndome con cierto pesar en el pecho. Desde que abandonamos el bufete me sentía confundida, estaba segura que aquel chico llamado Mat seguro que sabía algo que yo no y eso me enfadaba, me llenaba de frustración.

-¿Puedo… puedo darte un beso de despedida?- Pregunto con inseguridad mirando sus manos.

-Espera, no puedes bajarte- Prohibí con seriedad mientras la encaraba.

Ella me miro sin comprender.

-Quiero que me digas ahora mismo que me ocultas- Hable sin rodeos y con firmeza. Vega me miro con nerviosismo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto dudosa.

-No lo sé, pero sé que hay algo que me ocultas- Aquello había sonado sin sentido pero no sabía cómo encarar la situación.

-Jade…- Comenzó dudando. -¿Me quieres?- Pregunto, pude percibir aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que reflejaba el miedo.

-¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso? ¿Cómo pretendes que te quiera si no sé quién eres?- Hable elevando un poco la voz, sintiéndome un poco enfadada.

-Claro que sabes quién soy- Vega se defendió elevando un poco la voz. –Yo jamás te he mentido en nada de lo que he dicho-

Ella se movió un poco nerviosa. –Pero me ocultas cosas, ocultas cosas ¡Maldición!- La mire con rudeza.

- He sido sincera contigo- Ella parecía herida. –Ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir-

-No es lo mismo, ocultar es peor que mentir porque ni siquiera sé que reclamarte- Apreté con mi mano el volante mientras la miraba con frustración.

-No me reclames nada, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que termina llorando?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos se humedecían. –Lo único que hago es quererte, ¿no puedes pensar que todo lo hago por nuestro bien?- Ella desvió la vista mientras notaba sus mejillas húmedas.

-Es que ni siquiera puedo saber qué haces ¿Acaso es tan malo? Tengo derecho de saber - Eleve drásticamente la voz.

Ella me miro enfadada con sus ojos húmedos. –No tienes ningún derecho- Vega escupió con dolor, sabía que le dolía. –Estoy tratando de no lastimarme amándote, pero ¡Joder! Es lo único que hago. No tienes derecho porque ni siquiera me consideras tu novia, solo soy tu maldito consuelo- Todo lo escupió con rabia, después limpio sus ojos mientras continuaba llorando alto, podía escuchar el sonido de su pecho.

-Desde el principio te dije que las cosas eran complicadas, tú lo aceptaste así- Respondí tratando de evitar que las lágrimas me invadieran.

-Sí, porque soy imbécil, porque soy la imbécil enamorada de ti y tu eres la única persona que he amado en la vida- Su voz se quebró a la mitad y sentí que mi mejilla derecha se humedecía.

-No se puede amar en tan poco tiempo- Respondí a lo bajo, sintiendo mi voz temblorosa, evitando parpadear para no perder detalle de su rostro, de aquel rostro herido y bañado en lágrimas.

-Se puede amar en un segundo Jade, pero eso no lo entiendes- Su voz estaba rota. –Tú no lo sientes- Respondió con simpleza.

-Creí que todo estaba claro entre nosotras- Ahora mi otra mejilla se sentía húmeda.

-Y lo está, está bastante claro que buscas divertirte conmigo mientras yo te sigo amando cada vez un poco mas- Perdió el rostro y lloro de nuevo…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella se tranquilizara y volviera a hablar. –Dime que sientes algo, aunque sea insignificante, un cariño, un afecto, algo- Pidió mientras me miraba con sus ojitos hinchados. –Dame una razón a la que aferrarme- Y suspiro con dolor.

Y entonces tuve ganas de gritar que la amaba, que me moría si algo le pasaba, que no había nada en el mundo que la sustituyera, nada que se le comparara, no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera sentir tan fuerte, tan viva, tan alegre como solo a su lado me podía sentir. Vega no solo me estaba enamorando, me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba haciendo que la amara incluso más que a mí misma.

-Me siento bien a tu lado- Sonreí con cierta tristeza ante mi cobardía y ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír- Y me beso sin prisa, con suavidad y delicadeza. –Por favor Jade, no dudes de mi amor, no lo cuestiones- Finalizo contra mi boca antes de besarme una vez más…

* * *

Si no te ha parecido una pasada porfa, un review. Y si si te lo pareció, pues también déjame uno ¿si? Gracias a los tímidos que nunca dejan igual los amo.


	19. 53 días

Holaaaa!

Aqui estoy yo de nuevo con otroooo capitulo, me estoy adelantando un dia porque si no lo subo hoy quien sabe hasta cuando lo haga... El punto es, que ando bastante atareada con el intituto y quizas me demore mas para el proximo capitulo, descuiden, hablo de entre diez y quince dias, no mas. La historia continua porque ni loca la dejo sin terminar, he resivido suficientes review como para animarme lo suficiente, aunque... si me dejan apuesto a que me animo mas.

Muchisimas gracias personitas que me dejaron review, son las mejores personas de este planeta o al menos lo son para mi, ya les dejare un mensajito al final.

Ahora, hablando del capitulo, me temo que estara un poquitin confuso, si no entienden algo, son libres de preguntar. Una advertencia: Esta un poco triste. :S Ya no les quito mas tiempo y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Chapter 19

Hoy era el gran día, el día especial del gran estreno de Rent en el Carpet Knowles Teather, hoy sabría cuánto había valido el esfuerzo de los últimos meses y me encontraba terriblemente nerviosa aunque trataba de disimularlo, esta noche no había dormido bien. Me moví incomoda en la cama mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el móvil, lo tome entre mis manos y marque un numero conocido. El sonido de móvil llamando comenzó a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Estuve a punto de cortar cuando aquella angelical voz me detuvo.

-Buenos días Jade- Susurro con su cálida voz, con un tono un poco apagado.

-Has tardado en coger la llamada, estuve a punto de cortar- Reproche mientras me incorporaba.

-Qué bueno que no has cortado- Pude percibir un tono extraño en su voz. –Hoy no es un buen día- Y me pareció percibir cierto desánimo. ¿Vega desanimada? Eso sí que era muy extraño.

-Por supuesto que no lo es- A mi manera trate de animarla. –Es el estreno de Rent en el Knowles- Respondí más animada mientras hacía a un lado las sabanas. –Es mi momento de gloria ¿No te da gusto?- Pregunte.

-¿Hoy es el estreno? ¿No recuerdo que lo hayas dicho?- Y entonces hice memoria, había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle, no quería que Vega se inmiscuyera demasiado en mi vida así que simplemente no le había dicho nada.

-Oh…- Por un segundo me mantuve en silencio. –Creí que Trina…- Tartamudee inventándome una excusa.

-Está bien, entiendo- Vega respondió con simpleza, a diferencia de lo que creía pareció no afectarle el que olvidara algo tan importante. –No tenías por qué decirme, no somos una pareja- Sus palabras fueron frías, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Pero quiero que estés ahí, te apartare un lugar adelante- Hable de inmediato tratando de romper la incomodidad ante mi error. -No sé porque no lo mencione, pero quiero que este ahí- Casi lo suplique.

-Hoy no me siento precisamente bien- Susurro por lo bajo, su actitud era bastante diferente. Desde hacía algunos días que había comenzado a sentir esa extraña frialdad.

-Tienes que estar ahí Vega, por Trina, por mí- Le exigí, comenzaba a sentirme desesperada.

-Jade yo…- Hizo una pausa y me temí lo peor.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunte con clara y obvia preocupación, ella guardo silencio un rato más antes de responder.

-No- Susurro con simpleza, con vacío.

-Entonces tienes que estar ahí y no aceptare un no por respuesta- Finalice y sin darle tiempo a ninguna protesta más, le colgué.

Me levante con cierto fastidio de la cama, sentía que tenía una preocupación de mas, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Vega? Escogió el peor día para ponerse de princesa. Di varias vueltas en círculo mientras recordaba que dos días atrás no había tenido noticias suyas, y que ayer mientras trataba de tener algo de diversión sexual, dijo que solo la abrazara y que no la soltara toda la maldita noche… ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nunca me enteraba de nada? ¿Por qué Vega no me decía nada? ¡Joder! Yo no era una maldita adivina de nada.

Con frustración camine al armario y escogí mi atuendo, me vestí sin demasiadas ganas y me largue al trabajo de mal humor. Algo estaba pasando con Vega, algo que yo ignoraba, pero ya me encontraría con Trina y buscaría la manera de persuadirla.

…

Aparque el auto y baje rápidamente, atravesé la calle y entre al teatro. El lugar estaba hecho un mercado de gente, todos iban y venían de aquí para allá, acomodando cosas, pasando vestuarios, montando escenografías, ensayos, gente histérica pegando de gritos y Noah.

-¿Pero qué coño les pasa a todo el mundo?- Le pregunte mientras el continuaba de pie en el medio de la enorme sala.

-Pues que más- El chico seguía mirando al frente. –Todos están nerviosos- Finalizo con seriedad. -¿Tu no lo estás?

-No hay necesidad- Finalice tomando asiento en una de las butacas.

-Nuestro trabajo depende de esto, si toda marcha bien y tenemos éxito…- Hizo una pausa y por fin me miro. –Seremos famosos pronto- Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea, eso era lo que más anhelaba.

-Permiso- Pidió una chica delgaducha que pasaba con los instrumentos de limpieza. Yo tuve que ponerme de pie para que ella pasara, Noah también tuvo que moverse.

-Me temo que no puedes quedarte quieta- Me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco burlona.

Volví la vista a todas partes y todo el maldito lugar estaba hecho una locura.

-Lo he organizado todo perfectamente bien- Y sonrió victorioso.

-No te tomes todos los créditos- Lo mire incrédula, el continuo sonriendo. –A todo esto ¿Dónde está Katrina Vega?- Pregunte recordando el porqué de aquella molesta inquietud que tenía en medio del pecho.

-No ha llegado- El respondió mientras caminaba hacia otro punto.

-¿Cómo que no ha llegado? – Pregunte con confusión recordando que el día anterior les había pedido específicamente a los actores y complementos de la obrar, ser bastante puntuales.

-Le he dado permiso de llegar más tarde- El siguió caminando hacia bambalinas mientras yo comenzaba a pasar corajes.

-¿Y puedo saber porque cojones le permites llegar tarde?- Pregunte perdiendo la paciencia, ciertamente también estaba nerviosa por la obra y nerviosa por la situación en que me encontraba con Vega.

-Solo me ha pedido llegar un poco más tarde, no entiendo que tiene eso de malo- Camino hacia el chico que estaba instalando las luces y pendía de algunas cuerdas. –Elijah ¿Estas poniéndole el control de luces?- Dirigió al chico que tenía ropa de técnico.

Yo me mantuve en silencio con cara de imbécil mientras el conversaba con el chico. –Por supuesto Señor Langley- Se refirió a mi compañero. –El control de luces lo manejaremos desde la consola que se encuentra ahí arriba- Y apunto al otro extremo, justo en la cabina de control. – El Señor Rocha, a quien ustedes asignaron para el manejo de luces se encuentra ahí arriba- El chico siguió hablando mientras tomaba una bombilla roja y continuaba en su labor de instalar.

-¡Joder! Noah- Interrumpí yo antes de que hablara de nuevo. –Fui bastante clara pidiendo puntualidad a mis actores- Reclame sintiéndome ignorada. -¿Cómo pueden respetarme si corren contigo y eres flexible?- Levante un poco la voz y el volvió el rostro con simpleza.

-No estaba siendo flexible, Trina tenía una emergencia familiar y yo solo le di permiso de llegar un poco más tarde- Ante la mención de "emergencia familiar" sentí que la piel se me erizaba.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia familiar?- Pregunte sintiendo un extraño miedo, ¿Esto tendría que ver con la actitud de Vega?

-No lo sé Jade- El continuaba sin inmutarse. –Conozco a Trina y por la seriedad con la que hablaba podía jurar que era importante, no le pregunte de que se trataba- Yo bufe con fastidio.

-¡Joder!- Maldije mentalmente. –Tengo que irme- Pedí mientras me daba la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-De ninguna manera, tienes junta con el consejo en…- Noah miro su reloj de pulso. -… en dieciséis minutos- Y me miro con seriedad.

-Es importante, quédate tú en mi lugar- Pedí mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Ambos tenemos que estar- Hablo alto y con firmeza. -¡Es la junta oficial, Jade! No puedes faltar- Yo me detuve en seco.

Era verdad, en esa jodida junta estarían los tres magnates dueños del teatro, los directivos y los inversionistas, no había manera de que no me presentara. Hoy todo parecía ir de mal en peor. La actitud de Vega, la ausencia de Trina por una emergencia familiar, el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué me sentía más inquieta por la morena que por el rumbo de la maldita obra? Me senté inquieta en una butaca moviendo con desesperación mi pierna, mire el móvil con la tentación de llamarle antes de que Noah apareciera acomodándose su chaqueta decidiendo que era hora de ir a la sala de juntas.

…

Deprisa salí de la ducha, camine hasta la cama y cogí aquel vestido negro que acababa de sacar de la tintorería. Lo vestí de prisa, me peine tratando de ser cuidadosa y rápida, y así mismo me maquille con mis clásicos toques sobrios. Con las zapatillas en las manos, el móvil en la otra y el bolso en el antebrazo, salí de casa a toda prisa. Baje del ascensor terminando de poner el ultimo pendiente en su sitio y acomodándome aquel saco blazer con toques en gris, trastabille un poco mientras me distraía en el móvil pero no le di importancia mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento, tenía menos de treinta minutos para encontrar a Vega y aparecerme en el Carpet Knowles teather y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Llame y llame al móvil de la castaña pero nunca lo cogió, yo me sentía verdaderamente desesperada, la función no sería la misma si Vega no estaba entre el público.

Aparque el auto frente a su edificio y sin vacilación salí dispuesta a buscarla, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Andre que salía mientras yo trataba de entrar.

-¿Ja…Jade?- Tartamudeo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, como si no me reconociera demasiado. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto confundido.

-Vine a buscar a Vega, ¿Esta aquí?- Dude en que el chico me dijera.

-¿Eras tu quien le ha estado llamando cierto?- Metió su mano a su desgastada chaqueta de mezclilla y saco el móvil de mi chica. –Tori lo dejo, dijo que iría a una obra tuya y pensé en llevárselo- El moreno parecía tranquilo, a diferencia de los últimos encuentros donde siempre se mostraba agresivo, molesto e indiferente a mí.

Yo mire su móvil como sin comprender, algo andaba mal.

-¿Lo cogerás?- Pregunto dudoso sin mirarme.

-Andre…- Dude en preguntar. -¿Qué está pasando con ella?- Pregunte vacilante, con cierta vergüenza, temí que el muchacho se burlara de mí.

-¿No lo sabes?- Pregunto confundido mirándome con intensidad.

Yo trate de hacer memoria, pero nada registro mi cerebro. Entre Vega y yo había un abismo de misterios.

Yo negué mirando al piso.

-Yo…- Andre vacilo. –Creo que no tengo derecho de decir nada- Finalizo, tendiéndome de nuevo el móvil de Vega. –Todo lo que te puedo decir es que, hoy es un día muy triste para ella- Yo continúe mirando el piso sin comprender, después sentí como ponía en mi mano el móvil de Vega y después me daba la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-El hecho de que hayamos tenido esta conversación, no cambia nada en nuestra relación, sigo creyendo que no la mereces- Sus palabras fueron duras, frías. Yo mire su espalda, me sentía herida, aquellas palabras al principio había sido un reto pero ahora dolían, ¿Por qué?

El chico camino de regreso al edificio e ignoro por completo el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en mí.

…

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del enorme teatro, la gente comenzaba a llegar de poco a poco, estaba segura que Noah se enfadaría conmigo por haber llegado tarde. Sin precipitarme salí del coche, mire la hora en el móvil dándome cuanta que tenía un retraso de veinte minutos, seguro que mis colegas se enfadarían conmigo. Llegue a la entrada y mire a lo lejos a Olivia que caminaba deprisa junto a unos chicos que seguro eran bailarines que llegaban tarde también.

Camine por el pasillo hasta que vi una figura morena que se encontraba en la entrada del teatro.

-¡Vega!- Camine de prisa hasta ella.

Tori volvió el rostro y sonrió, pero había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, parecía más una sonrisa triste.

-Jade- Ella se refirió a mí y tuve el inmenso impulso de abrazarla, pero de contuve.

-¿Dónde has estado? Fui a buscarte, olvidaste tu móvil- Sin detenerme saque el aparato de mi bolso.

-No me di cuenta- Su voz era cálida, abrazante, tierna, pero estaba aquel toque de tristeza que no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte con obvia preocupación, esta vez no me limite a esconderla.

-Lo estoy- Respondió, pero no era sincera, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Sin importarme quien me viera acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí, deje que mis dedos se deslizaran por su piel tersa y tibia. –Mientes- Mi voz fue cálida. –Pero tendremos esta conversación después- Ella sonrió con tristeza y me pareció ver que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Jade yo…- Pero me adelante silenciando su boca con el peso de mi dedo índice.

-No- Negué con la cabeza. –No digas nada- Continúe sonriendo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- Se apresuró ignorando mi dedo en sus labios.

-Ahora no Vega, no es momento de que me digas nada- Sabía que era algo serio y tuve miedo, prefería quedarme con la idea de que ella estaba aquí conmigo, en el que podía ser el momento más importante de mi vida.

Tomo mi mano por el dorso y beso aquel dedo que aún se encontraba en sus labios. –Te quiero- Su voz sonó ronca y podía jurar que estaba quebrada.

-La obra no tardara en empezar, tienes un lugar adelante- Señale mientras rompía con la intimidad que teníamos y que podían percibir los demás.

Ella afirmo con aquella sonrisa rota en sus labios.

Nos separamos para que pudiera presentarme donde debía y después de recibir una serie de sermones por todo el mundo que en realidad no me importaban ni un poco, fui a tomar lugar a donde debía, presentándome ante los grandes de este lugar. Antes de que me diera cuenta el lugar se había llenado y mucha gente no había alcanzado boleto en la premier, las llamadas se dieron una por una hasta que la función dio inicio.

La gente realmente parecía animada y divertida, los actores iban y venían, el musical se desarrolló en un cien por ciento obteniendo un resultado positivo, el público nos amó. Y fue hasta que la función termino, que me di cuenta del vacío que había en la butaca donde se suponía que Vega debía estar, entonces la desesperación me alcanzo. No podía moverme de mi lugar hasta que el presentador dijera mi nombre junto al de Noah, hasta que diera mi comentario y mis agradecimientos, hasta que pasáramos a la sala de eventos para llevar acabo la fiesta de la premier.

Sentía los minutos trascurrir eternos, busque con la vista entre el público y cuando di mi discurso trate de ser breve para salir de aquí lo antes posible. Cuando la fiesta se inauguró creí que podría buscar a Vega libremente pero por contrario a mis expectativas, todo el mundo se acercaba a felicitarme, a darme la mano y tratar de conversar. Algunas personas me dieron flores y otros solo decían lo maravillosa que había sido nuestra adaptación, lo increíble que nos había quedado. Por más que trataba de deshacerme de aquellas molestas personas que no paraban de buscarme, me era imposible.

-¿Qué tal te sienta la fama West?- Noah apareció frente a mí y posamos para una fotografía.

-Bien- Susurre con fastidio mientras me bebía la copa con champagne que tenía en la mano.

-Tranquila- Noah me arrebato la copa vacía y la hizo a un lado. -¿Cuántas ya bebiste?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Tres- Susurre con simpleza mientras notaba como otra persona se acercaba para felicitarnos. -¡Joder!- Susurre para mí misma sintiéndome acorralada.

Apenas aquella persona se alejó, alcance otra copa de un mesero que pasaba junto a mí.

-Espera- Noah me arrebato la copa que continuaba llena. –No es bueno que bebas demasiado en nuestra premier, hay cámaras por todas partes- Mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba hacia aquellos molestos lentes que no paraban de lanzar flashes.

-Solo es champagne- Me queje mientras trataba de quitarle aquella copa.

-¿Por qué estas bebiendo?- Pregunto con seriedad mientras se bebía mi copa para evitar que yo lo hiciera.

-Mierda- Susurre con fastidio.

-¿Es porque Victoria se fue antes de que empezara la obra?- Noah pregunto cómo quien está seguro de aquella afirmación.

-¿Se largó antes de que comience la maldita obra?- Pregunte con enfado sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras, actué por impulso de la rabia.

Noah se mantuvo en silencio. –La vi salir por la puerta antes de que diera inicio- El hablo un poco más bajo, más íntimo. -¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con esa chica?- Me mantuve con la mandíbula apretada cuando unos tipos con traje se acercaron a felicitarnos de nuevo.

-Escucha, te he dicho que las relaciones personales tienes que manejarlas fuera del trabajo- Noah hablo apenas los tipos se marcharon.

Yo bufe con fastidio. –Por supuesto- Susurre con sarcasmo. –Igual que tú te acuestas con Katrina y nadie lo sabe- El me miro frunciendo las cejas. –Descuida, no es algo que valla diciéndole a todo el mundo- Y entonces comprendí la solución a mis problemas.

-Esa acusación es algo muy serio- El chico parecía un poco enfadado.

-¡Trina!- Susurre con victoria mientras me alejaba de mi molesto colega. Camine por todo el lugar sonriéndoles falsamente a todas las cámaras para las que tenía que posar mientras que con la vista no paraba de buscar a la mayor de las Vega. No paso demasiado antes de que la encontrara con uno de sus colegas.

-Trina…- La llame con voz firme y sin titubear.

La chica se volvió como toda una diva. -¡Jade!- Respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Ha que la obra fue un éxito?- Pregunto con soberbia.

Yo camine hasta ella y tomándola del brazo la aparte un poco de sus compañeros. –Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto con cierto enfado. –Arruinaras mi vestido- Reprocho mientras se alisaba la tela del mismo.

-¿Dónde está Tori?- Pregunte sin rodeos.

-¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar de mi hermana?- Pregunto con fastidio.

-¿Qué está pasando con ella?- Pregunte sin cuidado y con clara preocupación.

Trina bufo con fastidio. – ¿Te gusta mi hermana?- Pregunto sin creérsela aun.

-No me respondas una pregunta con otra- Respondí un poco cabreada.

-Oye, no me trates de esta manera- La chica saco las garras. –Ya sé qué tipo de persona eres Jade, y estoy segura que le harás mucho daño- Respondió la chica subiendo un poco la voz.

Iba a responder altanera y con la ira a flor de piel cuando una pareja se acercó a felicitarnos y a tomarse una foto con nosotras, apenas aquella persona se marchó y ya un poco más tranquila pude responderle.

-¿Por qué estaba tan diferente el día de hoy?- Pregunte ya más tranquila, tratando de ser amable.

Trina me miro con cierta duda, se rasco el brazo de forma nerviosa y desvió la vista. –Hoy se cumplen dos años de la muerte de mi madre- Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿La muerte de tu madre?- Pregunte sin creérmela.

Ella afirmo mientras respiraba tratando se hacerse fuerte. –Es un día muy triste para nosotras, pero más para Tori…- Hizo un silencio mientras se movía nerviosa. –Mi hermana y mi mamá eran muy unidas, Tori jamás se perdona el hecho de que haya muerto y no haya podido hacer nada, aunque no tuvo la culpa- Trina parecía afectada pero trataba de no demostrarlo, la chica era orgullosa.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?- Pregunte con insistencia y desesperación.

-No lo sé, en el primer aniversario se nos desapareció por días- Trina alcanzo una copa y bebió un poco. –Hace tres días que no sé nada de ella- Y yo fruncí las cejas.

-No puede simplemente desaparecer- Respondí con frustración.

-No nos pide permiso, solo desaparece y nadie sabe nada de ella, solo Andre- Y se terminó la copa que tenía en las manos.

-Debe haber un lugar a donde valla, una referencia para buscarla- Pregunte perdiendo la paciencia.

Trina me miro confundida. –Quizás…- Hizo una pausa y miro su reloj. Yo la mire incrédula.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Se dónde está!- Afirmo mirándome con seriedad.

…

Apoye mi codo en la orilla del cristal mientras pasaba mi mano nerviosamente por mi cabello, podía escuchar el tenue y apenas perceptible sonido del radio en una canción bastante triste haciéndome sentir la necesidad de apagarlo pero no lo hice, algo en esa canción me reconfortaba un poco. Sentí que los ojos me ardían, se suponía que hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, hoy por fin el mundo había conocido mi trabajo, seguro que mañana mi nombre junto al de Noah seria parte de la portada de muchos de los diarios de la ciudad; sin embargo, no me sentía feliz, estaba satisfecha con mi trabajo pero no me sentía feliz, ¿Dónde estaba mi felicidad? ¿Cuál sería verdaderamente el día más feliz de mi vida?, me detuve en un semáforo y por instinto subí el volumen de la radio, deje que la música inundara mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios Vega no me había mencionado nada? ¿Por qué jamás menciono que sería un día triste? ¿Por qué teníamos que ocultarnos las cosas tan recelosamente? ¿Por qué me ocultaba parte de su vida? ¿Por qué le ocultaba mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué me negaba a abrirle mi vida? ¿A dónde nos llevaría todo esto? Y entonces vi el final, ahí estábamos ella y yo tan rotas, heridas una por la otra, amándonos hasta el odio. Tuve el impulso de rendirme esta noche y mandarlo todo al diablo, tuve el impulso de desviar el auto y regresar a aquella fiesta para fingir que era feliz, para pretender que podía vivir sin ella. Pero entonces la vi, justo a la orilla de la calle, con los ojos inundados, mientras ella se derrumbaba a pedazos y entonces mi alma no lo resistió, y digo mi alma porque el dolor del corazón es impulsivo pero el dolor del alma es violento, es algo que brota desde todo el cuerpo y no solo del pecho, es esa clase de energía que podría hacerte volar si eso fuese necesario.

Orille el auto donde no se debía y baje a toda prisa, atravesé la calle con los ojos fijos en ella, y sin pensar si me rechazaría la abrace con fuerza, con desesperación aferrándome a su delgado cuerpo, me dolía su presencia pero más me dolía su ausencia, hice mío su dolor y llore con ella.

Llore porque sentí su soledad y la compare con la mía, la sentí tan mía y supe que la amaría más que mi vida, no, Vega era mi vida.

-Lo siento- Susurro ahogada en llanto con los dedos enterrados en mi espalda. –Lo siento tanto Jade- Y gimió con dolor, lo supe, ni siquiera yo había sufrido tanto.

-No- Negué con un hilo de voz. –Soy yo quien lo siente- Me aferre. –Debí estar contigo, no debí dejarte sola- Ella continuo llorando con fuerza, con dolor mientras trataba de trasmitirle seguridad.

-No pude, lo intente…la obra- Comenzó a hablar en medio de su llanto pero le interrumpí.

-Al diablo la obra- Fui directa separándola un poco de mi cuerpo. –Nada es más importante que tu- Y en medio de esas seis palabras, fue implícita mi primera confesión de amor, no pude callarme mas lo que sentía, no podía callar cuando ella estaba tan frágil entre mis brazos.Y aquí, donde murió la primera mujer que la amo; aquí fue donde le confesé por primera vez que la quería.

-Te amo- Susurro y me beso.

Fue el tipo de beso que jamás podría ser descrito ni por el mejor escritor. Fue el tipo de beso que me hizo saber que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida y tuve miedo porque jamas me había sentido así.

Si aceptar este amor me haría daño, aún tenía mucho que sufrir.

Esta noche durmió entre mis brazos, lloro hasta quedarse dormida, hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir llorando; mientras yo era expectante y trataba de ser consuelo. Aunque me costara admitirlo, Vega siempre sacaba lo mejor de mí…

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si me he pasado con la cuestion de las emociones, una disculpa. Gracias por leer y porfis si te ha gustado un reviw, aunque sea chiquito ¿si? ... Gracias a los timidos que nunca dejan nada pero que si pasan y leen, gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Gabuoo: Muchisimas gracias por leerme tia, gracias por tu mensaje y prometo que ya pronto se resolveran esas dudas. Cariños.

inugami18: Muchisimas gracias por leer y por tu mensaje, me he dado cuenta que me has dejado varios reviews y entonces pense: Le hare un especial. Lo prometo. Ya pronto tus dudas van a aclararse, ya veras. Muchos cariños.

kristencullen: Tia, muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje y por leerme. Tienes razon en cuanto a lo de mi carrera y trato de concentrarme en ello la mayor parte de mi tiempo, gracias por darme una oportunidad. Cariños.

Mas alla de la realidad: Tuu! Te tengo una sorpresa, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti y eso es por: Seguirme casi desde que comence a escribir esta historia, joder, has sido mi motor y por eso... te dedico este capitulo que esta algo intenso. Ya te he dejado un pergamino en tus mensajes, espero que lo hayas leido y te haya gustado. Gracias por todo el tiempo que le has invertido a esta historia. Muchisimas gracias por todo. Cariños.

vaniap0211: Muuuuchisimas gracias por tu mensaje y por continuar leyendo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y me he dado cuenta que tengo varios mensajes tuyos, muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Cariños.

Ashley Grant: Hola timida o/ muchisimas gracias por darme una oportunidad y gracias tambien por tu mensaje, nos leemos y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Cariños desde Pamplona.

naito: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

SoloUnaLocaMas: Muchisiiimas gracias por tu mensaje y por leerme. Esto de acuerdo contigo con respecto a los sentimientos de Jade y me temo que la chica en la serie demostro ser bastante cabezota y necia, aunque es lista... Te sorprendera en la historia, ya veras. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Muchos cariños.

melymely: Muchisimas gracias por darme una oportunidad y prometo no desepcionarte. Ten paciencia que el tiempo se va bastante rapido... Cariños.

Larisa-ts: Muchisimas gracias por el mensaje, yo pienso igual que tu, confia en mi y te sorprendere. Lo prometo. En cuanto a tus trabajos, mucho animo, se muy bien que es estar atareada, una cosa mas ¿Entregas planos? ¿Estudias Arquitectura de casualidad? Porque eso seria un dato muy curioso. Muchos cariños y gracias por todo.

Guest: Gracias por tu mensaje, no desesperes, todo a su tiempo. Cariños.

Selene Cruxe: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje, siempre me encanta leerte y si, entendiste bien, el capitulo anterior iba a tu nombre por ser tan tu y por caerme tan bien. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a los celos de Jade, ella es tan celosa que no es dificil escribirle. Gracias por continuar leyendome y por darte el tiempo de dejarme esos mensajes que tanto me encantan. Gracias y muchos cariños (Porque si, ya te tengo cariño).

Girlradioactive: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje y por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, gracias por los cumplidos y espero que sigas disfrutando, lo siento porque te hare sufrir un poco, gracias por darme una oportunidad. Cariños.

Bellacullen4ever: Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje y por darme una oportunidad, espero que hayas disfrutado este y gracias por seguirme, prometo no desepcionarte.

Liz w: Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un mensaje y ay! espero que no hayas sufrido demaciado, mis mejores deseos para con tus problemas y mes mejores animos, espero que despues de este capitulo no me dejes de leer. Por fis. Muchos cariños.

Extremebrony: Ay! Lo siento (Por si te regañaron)... Gracias por darme una oportunidad y espero que te siga gustando. Cariños.

Gracias a todos. Igual y ya estoy pensando que mi español ya no es tan malo. Animo a todos con sus estudios a los que estudian y en sus trabajos a los que trabajan y a los que no hacen nada... pues animo en sus vidas. Cariños.

Hasta otra...


End file.
